One Single Rose
by Mea346
Summary: Hermione wins a contest and gets to go on 10 dates with 10 guys. Through it all we found out what happen with her and Ron. Ginny's her best friend. This is a Hermione and Harry story. I have a few of my own OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Hermione story. The pairing is a secret so please read and find out.  
By the way this is my story but the people who are being used are J K Rowling and I'm making no money from this. Thank You Mea346. I will not be putting what she looks like or who she is in the story. Just know that Hermione looks like her and her age is 26.  
This has been beta read by my Handsome Honey thank you J T T Now please sit back relax and enjoy the story.

Hermione sat reading the daily prophet when an ad in the paper that caught her attention.  
In big bold print it said, Attention Witches If You Are Single and You Are Looking For A Guy To Call Your Own Then Why Not Try One Single Rose. We Are Taking Applications And You Could Be The Lucky One To Get To Date 10 Guys in a Week. Maybe Your Guy Might Be In The Mix. So Please Come To or Owl 1956 Spider Alley Right Next To Knock turn Alley. You Will Be Owl In Three or Five Days On If you Win Or Not.  
Thank You,  
One Single Rose.

There was a application right under the ad. Hermione looked at the ad thinking she could not possible be thinking of doing this. She had been broke up with Ron for 3 years and she had been dating off and on with different guys, and still she had not found the right one. So with that thought in her head Hermione found a quill and filled out the application. She put her full name, her age , what she like in guy, and what she did not like in guys. At the bottom of the application there was a question and you had to write a paragraph telling what your perfect date would be. She sat there thinking then started to write what she thought would be the perfect date,15 minutes and a page and a half later she had finished. Hermione got up from the table and made her way to the owl post to send her application. There was just one thought in Hermione's mind as the owl flew away. What had she got herself into.

Five Days Later...

The application and One Single Rose was long gone out of Hermione's mind until that morning when she was walking into the kitchen and a owl flew through the window and landed on the kitchen table. On the leg of the owl there was a envelope. She thanked the owl with some treats that she had around and took the envelope and watched as the owl left. When the owl was gone she looked at the cream color envelope and wondered what it was. When she turned it around and saw the front there was a single blue rose and right under it was some fancy writing that said One Single Rose. As she looked at the envelope she thought had it already been five days and for some wierd reason her heart was beating fast as she held on to it. So with trembling hands and her mind screaming that it was just telling her that she did not win. She opened the envelope and in the same fancy writing that was on the front of the envelope she read the letter.

Dear , Miss Granger,

First off we would like to say thank you for filling out our application. We have read over everybody's form and found that your application stood out the most . So we would like to say congratulations you are our winner.

Hermione dropped the letter to the table she could not read anymore she needed to sit down and she needed a stiff drink but tea would have to do for now. So with that said Hermione took out her wand and moved the tea and milk to the table. She could not believe it ,she just did it for fun, she did not think that she would win. She guess that served her right for thinking. Hermione had no idea what she was going to do. She continued to drink her tea and ignore the letter that was right there next to her. When the tea was all gone and the bathroom was becoming a issue she picked up the letter and finished reading it.

We will need for you to come down to One Single Rose on Wednesday at 10 am so we can get your list of what you like and don't like and so we can answer all the question you might have. Looking forward to seeing you.

Thank You, One Single Rose

After she had finished reading the letter and went to the bathroom, showered and got dress she knew one thing Miss Ginny was about to get a visitor. She need help and why not from her best friend.

Ginny's house...

When Hermione got to Ginny's house she made her way into the living room and told Ginny to sit down that she had something she needed help with. Ginny, used to the way Hermione made everything bigger then what it seemed,sat down and look at her and said go ahead. Hermione began to tell her how she had filled out the application that was in the paper, how she thought it would be fun and how she did not think she would win and then about how this morning she had gotten a letter say she was the winner and that now she was stuck going on 10 dates with guys she did not know, by this point Ginny was bent over holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard. When she realize that Hermione was no longer talking she looked up and said "Sorry. It was just so funny". "Hermione what were you thinking, I mean really did you not think you would win."

"Still even if you did not think you would win there had to be a reason you filled it out."

" What was it?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and told her that she was thinking about all the guys she had been dating and how none of them was the one. Ginny knew just how Hermione felt. She too had filled out one of those forms, but instead of getting a letter saying she was a winner she got one saying that she did not win. Then it went on to say that if she would still like to meet some guys that she could come to the shop and for a small fee they would set her up with a dream guy that she would like. They left their card on the paper and then wrote Thank You One Single Rose. Sadly Ginny knew right where that card was right now. It was in her pocket book waiting for just a little bit more money so that she could go down there and get her a guy. How laughable she was now .

None of this would be happening right now if she had just kept her mouth shut and married Harry, instead two days before her wedding she realized that Harry was nothing more then a crush and if she was to marry him she would be making the biggest mistake of her life. So with a sad heart she flooed over to Harry's and told him that she could not marry him she gave back his ring and then left. To say Harry was upset was a understatement he was pissed. No one had heard from Harry until three weeks ago when Ginny had saw him in the paper with two girls on his arm. So that was how Ginny had kept an eye on Harry was by the paper now and every week there was always Harry with a new girl on is arm. Ginny guessed he was doing well. Since she had been out of Hogwarts Hermione was really the only friend she saw all the time. Luna was still around but just not as much. Luna had a husband and kids to take care of and that took all her time.

Her and Hermione had want through a rough patch a little while back. Hermione was with Ron but then for no reason at all she dumped Ron or so it seemed to Ginny, but Hermione said that they just grown apart and that she needed a little time to try and find herself. Ginny never told anybody but she found out the real reason why she left Ron and why the trio was no more. One day Hermione had come home early and had heard moaning coming from her and Ron's room when she went up to see what it was Ron was on top of Lavender. It was too much for Hermione so she just found herself a flat, got herself moved in and wrote Ron a letter telling him that they had just grown apart and that she would never see him again. When Hermione had told Harry it turned out that he had known the whole time and just did not want to tell her and when everything in his life went to shit he just left everyone behind.

Ginny looked at Hermione and told her she knew how she felt and then asked if she would like to stay for lunch. Hermione said, "Sure.", and then followed Ginny into the kitchen and sat at the table. For lunch Ginny cooked them a grilled cheese sandwich and pumpkin juice. Over lunch Ginny told Hermione about how she filled out the application and was giving a card and that she was thinking about going down there to set up and meet with the guy they thought she would like. Hermione thought that it was a good idea and then went on to tell Ginny about the list that she has to make for the One Single Rose about what she likes in guys and don't like. Ginny said," First lets start on your list and then sometime next week we need to go shopping for a new wardrobe." Hermione liked that idea.

After lunch was over Hermione and Ginny moved back into the living room and sat at the coffee table and took out a quill and parchment and began to write what guys she thought would be in the mix and then when it was time to get the list of what guys she did not want in the mix the first name to pop in her head was Malfoy no other then Draco Mafloy and when she told Ginny this she asked Hermione if she had seen him lately in the papers. While Ginny had been keeping a eye on Harry. Draco had been seen in the paper too with two or three girls on his arm. Draco had turned out to be quite the handsome man with looks like his father and the grace of his mother Draco was doing well. It was in the Daily profert about two years ago that Mafloy's Mother and Father had passed away and left everything to him. So now Draco was one of the most wealthiest bachelor in the wizard world. When Hermione had finished writing all the stuff down she left Ginny house and went home to go to bed and wait for what tomorrow would bring.

Wednesday At One Single Rose...

Hermione woke up on Wednesday morning at 9:15 she had enough time to get up and get a shower, get dressed and get out the door at 9:50. She had apparated to the point in Spider alley right next to One Single Rose. Right At 10am she walked through the doors of One Single Rose. The front area of the store was like that of a nice waiting area there was a row of burgundy chairs on the wall,in the middle of the area was a round desk and behind that desk was a woman with blond hair in a ponytail and glasses on her face and a sneer on her lips.

Hermione thought this is going to be fun,she walked up to the desk and told the woman that she was Hermione Granger and was here to see about her winnings. She could not bring herself to say that she was there to find out about the 10 dates in week. The woman continue to look at Hermione like she had some kind of oder coming from her. Then after she had finished with one of her nails did the woman finally move, she said "One moment." got up and stuck her head through a door and told someone that a Miss Hermione Granger was here to see them. Hermione had thought her name had been made to sound nasty before, but that was before this woman came along. When the woman got back to her desk she looked at Hermione and told her to have a seat that someone would be with her soon, then she point to the chairs by the wall.

She had just made her way to the chair and was getting ready to pull out her book when she heard her name being called. When she turned around she was looking at a guy that was 6ft 1in tall, black hair, blue eyes and a body that made her lick her lips. He walked up to her and said

"Miss Granger my name Daniel Bank, if you would please follow me."

Hermione thought that if he was to ask her to go to the moon she would pack herself up and make it possible somehow. She was just getting to the point in her fantasy when they where removing each other clothes . When Mr. Banks made her come back to reality and what a reality it was for Mr. Banks was right there looking in her eyes and asking if she was OK. Hermione looked back at him and said,"Not a problem." "Thats good" he said, 'then would you like to join me in my office." That was when she had noticed that they where next to a door,he opened the door and motioned for her to have a seat at the chair in front of his desk.  
Daniel made his way to his side of the desk and then began to speak. This is the conversation that they had.

" So Miss Granger"

"Hermione please"  
Hermione said blushing . She had not felt this shy in a long time.

"So Hermione why did you fill out the application?"

"On a whim." said Hermione with a smirk.

" Meaning," asked Daniel

"Look, I only filled it out because I thought it would be fun and I never thought I would win. In fact I forgot all about it until the owl showed up with the letter telling me I won." said Hermione

" I see, well if I'm not being too bold I'm glad you did." said Daniel with a smile.

Hermione was not sure if she heard him right or not but she just said "me too."  
There was a few minutes of silence when finally Daniel cleared his throat and ask Hermione if she had brought her list of the guys she liked and what she like in a guy. She told him yes and reached in her pocket and took out her list. She handed it over to Daniel and waited as he looked it over. When he had finished reading it he ask Hermione if there was any questions she might have. Hermione thinking that was a dumb question began to list off the one's she had.

"When will the week start?"

" What do I have to do?"

"What is all this about?"

" and last, "Why was I the one that won?"

" lets start with your first question. When we find all 10 of the guys we believe you will like that is when you will get an owl telling you your dates will begin. You will need to clear your schedule around that time. You see you will be having a date every morning and every night for week."

"I'm not working right now so it want be a problem." said Hermione

"OK, that's fine. To your second question. Everything will be taken care of all you will have to do is show up and look nice. However that's if you want to. " said Daniel

"Are you saying that right now I don't look nice." asked Hermione

Hermione knew it was wrong to say it but what was she to do I mean he was just sitting there saying all that stuff and damn it he looked good too. She knew he had been watching her as she switched her legs and then when she moved her hand to her leg he licked his lips it was to much. However Hermione was not prepared for what Daniel did next. Daniel looked at Hermione gave her a wink and then got up out of his chair and moved towards her. When he had gotten to her he put his hands on both of the arms of the chair and leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

" Hermione you are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on."

Then he moved back looked her in the eyes and went back to his seat.  
She could not breath when he was right there leaning towards her and then to tell her that he thought she was beautiful was just heaven and then it was over he was back in his seat like nothing happened. Hermione tried to get her heart to beat back to its regular paces. She could barely make out what Daniel was saying.

"To your third question. This is a new company we wanted to get word out that we are here. So we set up the 10 guys in weeks to get the news out. All of the ones who wrote in were giving a card if they would like to find a guy. "We just want to make people happy that is all." Daniel said with a smile. That smile Hermione thought would be her undoing.

"Then for your last question we have already cover that. You were chosen Hermione because your essay was the best that stood out. Out of everybody who wrote in." said Daniel

After Hermione had finished listening to Daniel she got up to leave.

"Well I believe you will be in contact with me with how things will be going." said Hermione

"Yes." said Daniel

Daniel led Hermione to the front and right before he turned around to leave he handed Hermione a card that had his name and a way for her to be in contact if she need to be.

" This is my card contact me if you need to." "Hermione I'm glad you filled out the application." said Daniel as he gave her his card.

Then he kissed her hand and left. Hermione watched as he left. Then she turned around to head out the door when she notice that the blond woman was staring at her with a look that could had killed. Hermione waved to the woman and said, "Bye", as she was leaving out the door, no longer was she worried about what she got herself into she was just glad she did.

OK so here you have my newest story Please Review and tell me what you think thank you Mea346


	2. Chapter 2

I own everything it's all mine and if you believe that then there s a bridge somewhere that I can sell you. Anyways as of right now it all belongs to JK Rowling and I'm just having some fun with her friends. This was beta by my love JTT. Thanks for everything and on with the story.

Chapter 2

A week later and wardrobe time

It had been a week since Hermione had gone to OSR and seen Daniel Bank. Today she was going over to Ginny's to pick her up so they could go shopping and pick out her wardrobe for her dates that she would be going on. She had not seen Ginny since last week. Ginny had been busy doing her own thing, so today she would get to tell Ginny all about what happen at One Single Rose.  
Hermione flooed over to Ginny s and was surprise to see that she was not alone. There on the couch sitting beside Ginny was Luna.

Luna, it s so good to see you. Said Hermione.

Yes, Neville has the kids today so I thought I would come and see Ginny. Luna said.

Hermione thought that was nice of Luna and thought maybe Luna would like to go with them to Madam Malkins. She was just about to ask when Ginny spoke up and ask if Luna would like to go with them shopping.

That s if it s ok with you Hermione."

"Sure not a problem. Hermione said

Hermione was about to move to the couches when Ginny said Alright then let s go. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron went through the brick wall and made there way down Diagon Alley. They had just passed the Owl post when Ginny asked Hermione what happened at One Single Rose. However before Hermione could get a word out Luna interrupted her.

One Single Rose isn't that the place where if you give them a small fee they will find you a guy to date."

Hermione was about to say yes and go into her story when Ginny began to speak.

"Yes it is ...

Hermione had walked off she had heard it all before it was, after all, her story. She would let Ginny tell it. She continued making her way to Madam Malkins.

When she got to Madam Malkins she went straight to the more modern day clothes. Times had changed and so had the clothes at Madam Malkins. She was one of the few that were in the area that had clothes and robes. Hermione went past the jeans and pants, the shirts and dresses, and made her way to the shoes. If there were a few things that Hermione liked, Shoes and Accessories were some of them. After picking out five pairs of shoes that she did not need, she moved on to the shirts. She had gone through three racks when she saw a shirt that she thought would look good on her. She had just put it up against her when Ginny came up to her and said,

"Hermione you need something with a little more VA VA BOOM."

"Ginny you scared the crap out of me!"

I know that was the point , giggled Ginny.

Luna who happened to be right there beside her was laughing too. After everyone had a laugh Hermione ask Ginny if she would help her pick out her clothes. Ginny helped her pick all the outfits that she would need and then had to drag her away from the accessories to the counter so she could pay for her stuff. As she was paying for her stuff Ginny and Luna were trying to figure out what restaurant to go to.

A little while later and three shopping bags the girls were sitting down for a nice lunch. They had just finished ordering when Ginny ask Hermione what it was that she was going to tell her about OSR. Now that Luna had been brought up to date all she had to do was tell them about Daniel. Hermione told them about the woman and how mean she acted toward her and then she got to when Daniel came in.

I tell you what girls if he was one of the guys on the list I would die happy."

Ginny, not knowing who Daniel Banks was wanted to know more, so she asked Hermione what he looked like. Hermione got this dreamy far off look and began to tell them what he looked like. "He has black hair, blue eyes, can you believe it." "It s so unusual to see a guy with black hair and blue eyes." "The best thing by far on Mr. Daniel Banks is his ass." "Girls let me tell you he has an ass to die for." The girls laughed at that part.

Hermione it sounds like you might be hooked , said Ginny.

I m not."

Sure your not. laughed Luna."

Hermione not sure what to say after that decide to just go on with her story. She began to tell them about what happened in the office and was just getting to the part when Daniel got out of his chair when the waiter showed up with their food. Hermione did not realize that the girls were so into it until she watched as they had to back up so that the waiter could put the food down.  
When they had finished all their food and the waiter had come to see if they wanted anything else. Ginny asked Hermione to continue. She was just about to start when the person at the table behind them bumped into Luna's chair. The person who bumped into the chair turned around to say sorry. The moment Hermione saw who it was she let out a little small gasp. It was Daniel Banks.  
Daniel recognized Hermione and asked how she had been. Hermione said, Fine. and then she blushed. While Hermione was blushing Ginny was pulling on her arm wanting to be introduced. Hermione taking the hint looked at Daniel and said I would like you to meet my friends." To the left is Ginny Weasley and to the right is Luna Longbottom." Daniel walked around the table and took Ginny's hand and kissed it and then he did the same for Luna. Both of the girls were speechless and all they could do was blush.

Daniel then turned toward Hermione moved closer to her and then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Please meet me at One Single Rose tomorrow I have news." Then he turned around went back to his table put money on it grabbed his coat and left. The girls watched him until he was out the door. When he was gone all the girls could do was say damn. Hermione was still blushing from head to toe when Ginny began to talk. "So what the hell happened?" She d had enough they had been interrupted twice now and Hermione was just getting to the best part she guessed. Hermione went on to tell the rest of what happened and just like Ginny thought it was the best part. Both girls were smiling and there hearts were going 90 beats a min when Hermione was done.

They had finished eating and paid for their food and left. They did a little bit more shopping and then Luna had to leave. They said their goodbyes and then watched as she left. Hermione and Ginny went back to Ginny's place. She stayed at Ginny's for dinner they talked more about Daniel Banks and what she should wear tomorrow when she goes to see him. When they had finished dinner Hermione thanked Ginny for everything and flooed back to her home to wait for tomorrow to come.

Daniel Bank and One Single Rose

Hermione was back at the restaurant but instead of being at the table with the girls she was at Daniel Bank's table and she was able to hear what she and the girls were saying. The Hermione who was at the girl s table was telling Ginny and Luna about Daniel. Hermione woke realizing that Daniel most likely heard everything that Hermione said yesterday. Hermione swore to herself and then thought what was she going to do and how was she going to act with Daniel now.

Hermione not fully awake laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. In her dream she was going on one of her dates. The dream then turned into a nightmare. When she was going in the restaurant she saw herself in a window her hair was a mess and her clothes was dirty and there was a bad smell come from her. As she was making her way to the table people were pointing and holding there nose. The dream then got worse she was waiting for her date to show up when she saw Draco Malfoy. Malfoy slowly began to make his way toward her. When he got to her table he looked her up and down then began to laugh, said, I m not dating a mud blood and then turned around and left.

Hermione woke up screaming sweat dripping from her face. She looked around realized she was in her room and everything was ok. Hermione was not even going to dare to go back to sleep. She did not want to see those images again. So instead she got out of bed went to her bookcase and pulled down Hogwarts a History and took it back to her bed and began to read it.

She woke with the sun beaming on her face. She had no clue what time it was but thought it must be time to get up. When she rolled over to look at the clock she saw it was a quarter till 10am. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. In the bathroom she got a shower and fixed her hair and got dressed. She was going to have breakfast but she decided to wait for lunch. She thought she would grab something after her meeting with Daniel.

She had finishing dressing and saw that it was almost 11 am. She grabbed her purse and apparated to Spider Alley and walked into One Single Rose. The blond woman who was there last time was there again with the same sneer on her lips. Hermione wondered if she was born that way. That thought made her laugh. Hermione not bothered in the slightest by this continued to make her way to the desk. In the sweetest voice she could muster she told the woman that she was there to see Daniel Banks. The woman got up from her chair and went to the door behind her said something and then went back to her seat. She looked at Hermione and told her that someone would be with her soon. Hermione was just about to sit down when she heard her name being called. Hermione turned around and saw that it was Daniel. Remembering what happened yesterday she began to blush. She wipe the meories from her mind and made her way over to say Hello.

Hermione it's so good to see you, I was just heading out for lunch. Would you care to join me? said Daniel."

Hermione watched as the woman with blond hair looked at her with daggers in her eyes. Then the woman took a quill and bent it till it broke. The noise was enough to get Daniel to turn around and look at her. Hermione not wanting to cause problems told Daniel that she would love to go to lunch. Daniel still looking at the woman said,

Miss. Murray I will be going to lunch now."

"Please tell anyone who shows up that I will be back soon."

"Thank you." He then flashed her a smile and left out the door with Hermione following after him.

Daniel ended up taking Hermione to a place she had never been before it was in Spider Alley and the place was called Omar's. It was a tiny little place that sold small deli sandwiches and different types of drinks and if you wanted you could ask for fire whiskey. The place itself had little tables and a bar up front. The color scheme was teal blue and browns. Daniel liked to eat at the bar so that s where they were at. They had ordered their food and were waiting for them to bring it when Daniel began to speak.

"Thank you Hermione for having lunch with me, said Daniel."

"It was my pleasure, smiled Hermione."

"This place has the best sandwiches that can be found, said Daniel.

"That's great, said Hermione."

"Hey Daniel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, smiled Daniel showing off all his teeth.

"Why did you ask me to join you for lunch, question Hermione?"

"Since I was heading to lunch anyways I thought you might have wanted to join me, said Daniel

"Oh, I see, said Hermione with a sad sigh.

Hermione began to think maybe Daniel did not hear anything yesterday after all. There was only one way to found out she had to ask him.

"Daniel yesterday when me and the girls were sitting at the table did you hear anything being said about you?"

There you have it was out in the open all she had to do was wait. Daniel looked at Hermione lean over and whisper in her ear

"What that I have a nice ass, oh wait in your word a ass to die for.

Hermione could not breath Daniel had heard everything not just a little he heard everything. Hermione did not realize she was changing color until Daniel told her to breath. When she was back to normal and she could hear the things around her and not her heart beat she could not bring herself to look at Daniel. She was truly embarrassed.

Daniel looked at Hermione moved his hand under her chin to get her to look at him and then told her.

"Look it's nothing to be embarrassed about I'm flattered. I might add that I think you have a nice ass too."

She could not believe it did he really just said that she had a nice ass. Daniel still had her face in his hand and before she knew it he was kissing her. She could not think all she could do was breath and she was not even sure if she was doing that right. Daniel was kissing her and my heavens it was great the way his lips fit over hers was just right. The kiss did not last long, but for her it was long enough. Daniel broke the kiss didn't say anything and began to eat his food. Hermione did not know when the food got there but she was happy for the distraction.

They ate there food in silence and when it was all gone Daniel paid for the food. He then took Hermione's hand and went out the door. They walked in silence back to OSR Daniel still had a hold of her hand when they went through the door. They had walked right past Miss. Murray Hermione only got to see a glimpse of Miss Murray s anger. They had walked to Daniel s office no words were said as she sat down and Daniel went to his chair. Five minutes had passed when both began to talk.

"So uh, they said at the same time."

"You can go first, said Hermione"

"Hermione, I'm sorry for kissing you, said Daniel looking at Hermione hoping she understood."

"Really." why, question Hermione? "

"I'm your employer and stuff like that is not supposed to go on,said Daniel " (Even though Hermione did not pay him to find these guys he is in some way her employer)

"Oh I see." Hermione was mad. Sure he was right, but that did not mean she had to like it.

"Well if that's all Mr. Banks I will be leaving, said Hermione with vemen sipping out of everyword."

"Hermione please try to understand. I did not mean for this to happen as of right now the kiss was..

Hermione had interrupted him just to stop him from saying their kiss was a mistake.

she sigh and said, "I understand really I do but if there is nothing else I really should be going."

"There are a few things that we need to discuss, said Daniel pulling out a piece of paper out of his drawer."

"Oh ok,said Hermione."

Hermione had forgotten that she was there to found out some news on her 10 dates.

"Yes, it seems I missed a big part about your winnings and there has been some news about one of the guys you will be going with.

"Ok, What's the big thing you forgot to tell me." she said with a slight ting to her voice. She was still mad but the more she talked to him the more she calmed down.

"Well it was brought to my attention that after you have your dates. You will then need to choose one that you felt more in tune with so you and him can go on a six day, five night stay in Italy, said Daniel."

Hermione was speechless she was to go on 10 dates choose someone that she though was right and go to Italy were they insane.

"Oh ok, said Hermione trying to remove the shock look in her eyes before Daniel saw it." It did not work through because he asked.

"Are you alright?"

" Yes, I'm just in shock."

"I see well try not to think about it until you have to, said Daniel."

"Now on to the other news we have found you five guys and just need five more and then you can start your dates. One of the guys you will be dating is a celebrity in our own wizarding world." "That's all I'm allowed to say right now."

"I see well if there's nothing else I should be leaving now," said Hermione get up out of the chair.

Hermione got up out of the chair and headed for the door, but before she could open it Daniel was there.

"Hermione I really did have a nice time today." "Thank you."

"I did too, said Hermione."

Then Hermione did something very brave she got on her tippy toes and kissed Daniel. It was just a peck but the look on his face when she did it was priceless. She then open the door and made her way down the hall as she was passing Miss. Murray she told her to have a good day and then left One Single Rose and a very stun man behind.

That s all for Chapter 2 please review and tell me what you think. I can take it really I can. Thank you all and good night.

Mea346. A/N I would just like to say thank you to everybody who has read this and for all the advice that everyone has gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 In this chapter there is mention to a book I don't own that and I was just making reference to it. I own nothing and the people I'm use are JK Rowling. This was beta read by the most wonderful man JTT love you.

Conversation With Ginny

When Hermione left OSR she did not go back to her place instead she went to Ginny's. She had so much that she needed to tell her. When Hermione showed up Ginny was on the couch looking worse to wear. Hermione was wondering what happen but instead of asking she just went to the couch and took Ginny s hand and drag her to the kitchen. In the kitchen Hermione made both her and Ginny some tea.

When the tea was all gone Ginny ask Hermione why she was there. Hermione said "I came here to tell you all about what happen at OSR, but before that what happen to you?" Ginny began to tell her, So I had just got up and was in the living room when moms head came out of the fire. She told me that I need to get dressed and come over there today. I told her I would be there as soon as I got dressed.

When I got there I realized something was wrong. Mom was in the kitchen cooking and there was a ton of food on the table already. Then in the corners of the kitchen and dining room were balloons. I know it does not sound like it would be bad but I was pretty sure that there was no birthday today. I was just going to ask mom what was going on when Ron came in the kitchen.

As soon as Ginny said Ron s name Hermione thought ASSHOLE she still had some unresolved issues. She did not say anything she just let Ginny continue with her tale. When Ron came in he walked right to me and gives me a hug and told me to guess what. I did not feel like guessing I just wanted to know what was going on. So I looked at Ron and said what. Ron said you have to guess. I told him I was not in the mood to guess so just tell me or leave me alone. Ron not upset in the slightest looked at me and said I m getting married! I felt my mouth open and close but no words would come out so I just looked at him. Ron then went on to say who he was marrying. Hermione you will never guess who he is marrying.

Hermione did not want to guess she just wanted to go home curl up on the couch with a good book and a pint of rocky road ice cream. Ginny however did not take the hint went on to tell her that Ron was marrying Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown do you believe it , said Ginny. I tell you what that brother of mine has some nerve. I was pissed I was just about to tell Ron what I thought about him marrying Miss. Brown when the back door opened and Bill and his family came through.

I never really got to tell Ron how I felt because the kids were everywhere and me being the youngest I had to watch them. I love the little rug rats but today s just not one of those days. They had just got into the flour and were putting it everywhere when the rest of the family showed up. As soon as Fred and George came in they grab the twins and took them to the living room and then came back and laughed at me while helping me clean up the stuff. I asked if they knew the reason why they were here. They said, Our little Ronniekins is getting married, said Fred as he grab his brother s arm and walked around the room while George was humming the wedding march. He s so grown up they said laughing. At that point mom came in and said that was enough to finish cleaning up and then to go to the dining room to eat.

When I got in the dining room everybody was already in there and I thought I would have to sit beside Lavender but Fred got that seat. So I went and had them make room for me down by Ron. Everyone was having a good time and me I was just trying to not blow my top. As I was sitting there eating my food. Ron asked me what I thought of him getting married. How I wish I could had told him, but with all the family around I did not want to make a scene so I just told him that I was happy he was getting marry and inside my head I finish the sentence I however am not happy to who you are getting married to.

When everyone had finishing eating they went around talking to each other me I had to get out of there I can only hold my mouth for so long so I said bye to everyone and then came home. Through that whole thing Hermione was only confused about one thing why was Ginny so mad at her brother. She was the one who was cheated on by Ron and as much as she knew she did not tell anyone but Harry, and at that point in Harry s life He was not talking to anyone. So how or who did Ginny find out from. Hermione was not completely sure it was for her that Ginny was mad for so she decided to ask. Ginny, why are you so mad at Ron?"

Ginny had forgotten until now that Hermione did not know that she knew what happen between her and Ron. So she thought now would be the right time to tell her. Hermione there something that I need to tell you I know what happen between you and Ron." " How?" , said Hermione close her mouth as quickly as it open.

There was a night about two years ago when there was a knock on my door at three in the morning and when I answered the door it was you shitfaced and mumbling. I ask you why are you here and that s when you began to sob about not wanting to be alone and begging me to let you in. When I went to move I took to long and you tried to push through and ending up falling on your face. That did not stop you though. You got on all fours and crawled inside. When you got to the couch you sat down and looked at me and sobbed some more.

I had gone to the kitchen to get you something to drink and then came and sat beside you. You then put your head on my shoulder and started to talk.

I don't want to be alone anymore Ginny." You know today was going to be Ron and mine s anniversary and I just want to forget everything. When you said that that s when I noticed you had a bottle of Fire whiskey in your hand. You then began to drink down half the bottle. When you had finished drinking you looked at me and told me Ron was scum and that him and Lavender deserved each other. The way you said Lavenders name was funny. I asked you what happened and that s when you told me what you saw of course it was hard to understand with you sobbing after ever other word. You then proceeded to drink the rest of the bottle and passed out.

When you woke the next morning you did not ask how you got here so I thought you just did not want to talk about it. I later learn you just did not remember anything and I thought it best to not say anything.

I m sorry Hermione I should have said something before now."

Hermione had remembered that night she remembered grabbing the fire whiskey and wanting to forget everything. However that was all she remembered. Hermione looked at Ginny and told her that it was ok and that everything was cool. "Ginny I'm not mad at Ron";She knew she was lying ,but there was just somethings that she could not talk about right then. "if he wants to marry Lavender that s fine as long as he does not expect me to show up at the wedding". "Can you image Ron and Lavender s face if you did." said Ginny with a little giggle in her voice.

So now that you know what happened. What went on at OSR today? I don't even know where to start," said Hermione. Why not start when you went into OSR. Hermione then went into telling about what happened at lunch with Daniel. Ginny was a great audience she gasped out at all the right parts and when she got to the part were Daniel kissed her Ginny said, "So how was it?" Hermione did not say anything she just started to blush Ginny took it as a sign that it was good. When Hermione had stopped blushing she continued her story.

Ginny was walking around her living room pissed how dare that jerk kiss Hermione and then tell her it was a mistake. Hermione was still trying to get Ginny to sit down so that she could finish telling her what happened. Come on Ginny it's not that bad." "If you sit back down I'll tell you what else happened." Ginny still had a little bit more in her and with a big finish she demanded Hermione to take her down to OSR so that she could kick some ass of course Hermione said no and told her to sit down she still had more to say. Hermione then told Ginny the last thing she did before she left OSR. Ginny asked Hermione what Daniel looked like when she had kissed him. Hermione said "I think he looked shocked but I really did not see after I kissed him I turned around and left."

Ginny was over being mad she just wished she could have seen how Daniel looked when Hermione left. She could picture him standing there watching as Hermione walked away with a shocked look on his face. When she had finished telling Ginny everything she asked if Hermione would like to stay for dinner. Over dinner Hermione told Ginny about the nightmare she had. Ginny told her that she just thought that she nervous about the dates and that everything will be fine. Hermione knew everything would be ok she just wanted to let Ginny know. Hermione stayed with Ginny that night and when they were done talking they went to sleep.

A week later and a visitor

It was midday on a Tuesday when there came a knock on Hermione's door. She had no clue who it could be Ginny was at work and she was not expecting someone else. So she put her book down and went answer the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see that Daniel Banks was on her door step.

"Daniel what are you doing here?"

Hermione, It so nice to see you again. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Daniel again what are you doing here?"

I was in the area and thought I would come to see you I have news." "So now can I come in?

Hermione did not get to answer because Daniel went ahead and went inside.

Hermione what a lovely home you have," said Daniel as he made his way to the couch in Hermione s living Room. Hermione was just making it in the living Room when Daniel saw Hermione's book on the table. Hermione saw that Daniel noticed her book, and when she went to put it up Daniel s hand got there first.

So Hermione what are you reading," Said Daniel as he thumbed through the pages without looking at the front.

Pride and Prejudice have you read it before," said Hermione looking dreamily at the book.

Heavens no I don t like to read."

Hermione had blocked out what Daniel was saying she was screaming in her head GET OUT GET OUT RIGHT NOW YOUR ILLITERATE MAN! However instead of saying that Hermione just looked at the man like he had some kind of disease. Daniel was not even paying attention to her he was still say what he liked to do,  
I like to take long walks on the beach. I like to cuddle on a blanket outside while looking at the stars."

When Hermione started to listen to what Daniel liked she went and sat on the couch beside him. Daniel turned and looked at her and continued what he was saying, Sometimes I like to stay inside and cuddle with the one I love. At that point Daniel had stopped talking and leaned in to kiss Hermione.

Hermione began to lean in too, but right before she met his lips she began to think what happens after she kisses him will he say that he shouldn't have done it. What happen if after he kisses her and it starts to get more will she want more. Hermione was so confused so she did the only thing she could think to do. She pushed Daniel away.

She pushed Daniel away and moved down the couch. She then began to speak. Daniel I like you, but if we were to kiss and then you tell me again that you shouldn't have done that I not sure how I will react. I don't like to play games and you were right when you said in your office that we can't start anything." Daniel was still on the couch with his head in his hands thinking and when Hermione was done speaking. Daniel took his hand and moved it in his hair. He then looked at Hermione and spoke.

Hermione I like you too."

Really out of everything I said he pick out the part were I said I liked him, though Hermione. Hermione watch as Daniel moved off the couch to squat in front of her and took her hand and began to speak. "Hermione that day in my office I was not lying to you when I said that you are the most beautiful woman I ever saw. When we went to Omar's and I kissed you yes I might had said it was a mistake, but I can't stop thinking about it. I also meant what I said that I like you I don't want to play games and if you would let me I would love to kiss you again.

Hermione could tell that Daniel was waiting for answer, but she did not have one. So she got up from the couch and went to stand on the side of the window looking out. She was confused and the only person who could help her was to far away right now so what she had to say would have to wait. Hermione did not look at Daniel but she did begin to speak.

"Daniel right now I'm confused and I need time to think so why don't we talk about the reason you are here."

Daniel looked a little crestfallen but went ahead and told Hermione why he was there. We have found you all 10 of your dates and starting Friday in the morning you will go on your first date. There are few things that I can tell you and some that I can't." I can't tell you the name of the guys you will be dating that will be giving to you along with where you are going on a note before your date." Along with the note you will be given a portkey to take you to the places you will be going to." I can tell you that your first date will be in New York City in a hidden park were you will have a picnic waiting for you."

When your first date is over and you get home a second owl will be sent to you with your second date info. I can tell you if you like where your date will be at." As Daniel was telling Hermione the information she had moved from the window to the chair next to the couch. Yes I would like to hear what it will be, said Hermione."  
"Ok." "You will be going to this magic place and it changes into anything it wants when it wants so be careful." "I think Hermione you will have a nice time on your dates." "Well that s all for now do you have any questions.

Hermione could think of a lot of questions but none that she wanted to voice so she just asked, "Would you like to stay for a late lunch early dinner?" Daniel thought for a few and then got off the couch and walked over to Hermione. "I would really love to but I need to get back to work." Daniel was standing beside Hermione and offered his hand to help her out of the chair. "Well since you are leaving let me walk you to the door. Hermione opened the door for Daniel, but as Daniel was leaving he had a few things he wanted to say. Hermione I had a lovely time and your home is nice. I would really like for you to think more about what we talked about and get back with me please. Daniel kissed her hand and then left.

Food was out of the question Hermione did not have time. She had so much on her mind and she needed to go see Ginny right now. Ginny had just got out of the shower and was in the middle of getting dressed when she heard the fire place activate. Ginny had came into the living Room right when Hermione was coming out the fire place. When Ginny saw Hermione she asked her, "what s up?" "You will never guess who came to see me today, said Hermione as she went to sit down on Ginny's couch.

Ginny said, Who?"

"Daniel Banks , said Hermione."

"What , said Ginny?"

"What happened?"

"Lots , Hermione said

Hermione then went on to tell Ginny what happened. When she was finished Hermione asked Ginny what was she to do Daniel liked her and heaven help her she liked him, but he was right when he said they could not start something. How she really wished that man would make up his mind.

"Hermione I think these dates could not have come at a better time. Go on the dates have fun don't think about Daniel and if by the end you still have feelings for him then tell him. Tell him how you feel and that you would like to move forward and then kiss him the way he asked to be kiss."  
When Ginny had said that last part she had took her arms and hugged herself and made kissing noises and began to laugh. Hermione then pick up one of the pillows that were on the couch and threw it at her. Hermione had no clue what she was going to do. What she did know was that she was going to have fun on these dates and make the best of it.

That s all for now I hope you like feed back or reviews is always needed. Thank you MEA346.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own nothing and I mean it to. These people are JK Rowling and I'm just having fun.

A/N I was having problem with Fanfiction for two weeks that was why it took so long for me to update I will try to update every week on the day that I'm off. With all that said on with the story.

Chapter 4

The first two dates and a surprise occurrence

It was Friday morning and the sun had been up for an hour and a half. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table holding a piece of paper with the name of the guy she was to see today, and the location of where she was going, of course she already knew where she was going thanks to Daniel. With the thought of Daniel Hermione began to think back to Tuesday when Daniel had stopped by. She still felt she had a little more thinking to do.

For Hermione today was the start of a very long week. It was the start of her dates. She could not sleep last night she tossed and turned until she gave up and just got up about 5am. She went to the living room grabbed her book and sat down on the couch and began to read. When 7am came there was tapping at her kitchen window. Hermione knew what it was. It was the owl coming to give her the letter.

When she was done reading the letter and she finished her breakfast Hermione went to the bathroom to get ready for her first date. She got a shower and then she went to the bedroom to get dressed. ( This will be the first time that I will be putting what Hermione is wearing.) For Hermione the clothing she chose to wear was a little summer and fall mixed. The shirt was a white short sleeve button up with a collar and for the bottom she chose a skirt that was just below the knee that was in earth tone colors. For her shoes Hermione wore open toed sandals in earth tone brown, she then put her hair in a ponytail with bangs.  
When it was 10am Hermione was ready to go she grab the port key and felt the tug on her belly. When she stood up from the rough landing she looked around and saw the most beautiful sight. She was looking at an open area it was surrounded with willow trees and in the middle of two willow trees was a big blue blanket that had a picnic basket on it. Standing by the blanket was a guy. He had a surfer tan and was built like one too. His hair was long and brown. Around his neck was a shell necklace. For his clothes he had on a pair of khaki shorts , a hunter green polo shirt, brown and black stripe flipflops.

When she was done looking around she went to stand by the blanket. When she got to the blanket the guy introduced himself,"Hi I'm Kelli Reed it's nice to finally meet you."Hello I'm Hermione Granger it's nice to meet you too."Hermione had no clue what he meant with that finally meet you part so she went ahead and asked one of her questions."So if you don't mind me asking you seem like you've heard a lot about me may I ask from whom and how did you come about to do this?" "I don't mind telling you. I was at this little place called Omar's when this guy came up to me and asked if I had a minute. I told him sure and that was when he began to tell me who he was and what he was doing. He then showed me a picture of you. I told him you were pretty and that I would like to go on a date with you. He told me that in a few days he would get back with me and then he left." "Wow could you tell me what the guys name was if you don't mind."Hermione had a idea who it was she just wanted to be sure."Kelli looked at her like there might be something behind the question but then the look was gone."He said is name was Daniel Banks."

She knew it. That would mean that Daniel had hand picked this guy she wondered if he did the others to. Thank you for letting me know would you like to eat now and maybe get to know each other better. Hermione had noticed the picnic basket and thought now would be a good time to bring it up. Kelli who was still looking at Hermione moved to the basket and opened it. Hermione watched as Kelli took out all the food and some pumpkin juice the last thing that Kelli took out looked out of place. The thing that Kelli had took out was a little box with a lid. On the lid there was a tag that had her name on it. Kelli then handed the box to Hermione and asked her to open it.

Hermione opened the box and inside was something wrapped in velvet. She unwrapped it and in her hand was a sand dollar about the size of a fifty cent piece. Kelli looked at Hermione and told her."It's nothing big or impressive ,but it's something from me so you will always remember today. Hermione thought it has been a long time since someone did something this sweet for her. She told him thank you. He said,"It was cool."Hermione watched as Kelli laid out the plates and put the food on them and poured the juice. They began to eat and in between bites they ask each other questions.

"Hermione, How old are you." ,asked Kelli?

"26." "You." ,asked Hermione?

"28". ,said Kelli.  
They both took a bite of their food.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters." ,asked Hermione?

"I have two brothers Jacob who is 23 and Clay who is 26."

"Are you and your brothers close? Do you get to see them?"

"My little brother Jacob I get to see him everyday because we live together. We ended up going to the same school. Now Clay he lives on his own. I owl him about once a week and go see him once a month." ,said Kelli.

"What do you like to do." ,asked Kelli?

"I like to read, study, and hang out with Ginny." Hermione then went on to tell him all about Ginny. Kelli listened to everything that Hermione had to say about Ginny. "It sound's like your really good friends with this Ginny." ,said Kelli."I am she's the nicest person I have ever met." ,said Hermione.

"What are you going to school for?" ,asked Hermione?

"I'm studying to be a healer. When I turned 18 Jacob was outside playing Quidditch when he ended up getting hurt really bad. My mom took him to St. Mongo's. He was so badly hurt that some of the stuff they ended up doing in front of me and my mom was fascinating. As I was watching I knew that's what I wanted to do. I told my mom and when I was able to I started to go to school for it." ,said Kelli finishing off the rest of his food.

"That's wow, I'm still not sure what I want to do." ,said Hermione with a sigh.

"Don't worry you work it out soon." ,said Kelli with a smile.

"Thank you Kelli."

Hermione knew the date was almost over when Kelli began to pack up the food and asked her if she would help him fold up the blanket. While Hermione was helping she had come up with one more Question.

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a two year old tabby. Would you like to see a picture?" Kelli reached in his pocket and took out a picture of a tabby cat jumping up and down trying to catch a dragonfly. Other then my family she's the most important to me. I have had a few ladies in my life and she's the only one who's been there through it all.

"I understand I have a cat who has been there for me for a long time. I don't have a picture on me or I would show you." , said Hermione.

The date was over and right before Kelli left he told her that he had a lovely time and then he gave her a way to owl him and a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione was in the middle of blushing when she felt the tug on her belly and then she was gone.

When she got home the first thing she did was strip out of her clothes and put the sand dollar on her dresser. She knew it would not be long before she would get an owl telling her who was next. She decided to just put on a long tee shirt and then she went to the fireplace to floo Ginny. In her excitement she had forgot that Ginny was at work today. Hermione not getting a hold of Ginny took her head out of the fireplace just in time to hear the owl pecking on her window.

She read the letter that was from the owl. When she got to the name of the guy who she was going with she dropped the letter. She watched as the letter dropped to the floor did she really want to go on a date with this guy. She was in shock the guy she was going with was one of Ginny's ex boyfriends Dean Thomas oh how she wished Ginny was home now.

Just to waste some time she decided she was going to get a bath. The water was nice and hot it had a nice calming affect she was appreciative of that. It was able to take her mind off what she was about to do. When her skin began to prune Hermione got out of the tub and went and got dressed for her date. The clothing Hermione was going to wear tonight was a pair of jeans the weather was a little nippy outside. The shirt she wore was a pink jumper and for her shoes she wore a plain pair of white trainers. For her hair Hermione wore it down with a white hairband.

She was sitting on her couch waiting for 5pm to come so that she could leave. Finally 5p.m. was here and she took the port key and felt the tug. When the dizziness was over Hermione looked up to see where she might be. She had been warned by Daniel still nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The only way to explain it was to say that she was in a fairy tale. There was a castle tower it looked like some one could be in there. Hermione was standing in a field of flowers and about ten feet in front of her was a gazebo she was just about to make her way to it when she saw someone riding up fast to her. The person who was on the horse happen to be Dean.

The first thing Hermione noticed on Dean would have been something Ginny would have pointed out. She had been spending to much time with her. Dean was wearing what could only be described as a prince outfit it was gold and white she had to admit it looked good on him. Hermione could tell that time had been good to Dean. He was taller and his face was strong and defined. His body was skinny ,but looked like he worked out a little. Hermione was so busy looking at Dean that she was not able to hear him when he asked her what she was wearing. Dean had to try several attempts till he finally got through. Hermione looked down at herself and moaned her clothes had change. No longer was she wearing her jeans and jumper oh no she was a princess and she had the outfit to match. " I believe it has something to do with this place. , said Hermione still looking at her dress. I don't believe you put on that prince outfit did you?" Well I did not notice until you told me, when I got here I had this urge to get on the horse I tried to fight it but it just got worse ,said Dean. I see well I don't think this was a good place for us to meet , said Hermione looking a little worried. I guess there's nothing to be done about it now. I saw a gazebo over there would you like to sit down and talk ,said Hermione moving to the gazebo rather he wanted to or not.

They had moved to the gazebo and sat down and talked. This is what they said.

"So Dean it's been a while. How have you been?"

"I have been good not really much to say. So I was just wondering do you still stay in contact with Ginny." , asked Dean?

"I do." "Why." ,questioned Hermione?

"No reason." "So How is Ron?"

"I really don't want to talk about him!" she said with a little to much anger. Dean back up a little when Hermione did that.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." ,said Dean

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Lets just talk about something else" ,said Hermione.

"So is Ginny still with Harry?" , asked Dean.

"No."

"Do you have a way I can get in contact with her?" ,asked Dean with a smile.

Hermione was confused were they there to talk about Ginny or get to know each other. She would never be able to look at Dean as more then a friend if it was even to get that far. Right now thought the only thing she could say about Dean was that he was obsessed with her best friend and she did not like it. So Hermione tried to change the subject.

"So Dean how is your Family?"

"Their good." ,said Dean.

There was a moment of silence. Then Hermione asked another question.

"Have you been keeping up with anybody from Hogwarts?"

"No not really." "So can I have Ginny's address?"

"Dean I'm began to feel the only reason you are on this date is to find out about Ginny. I don't know what your deal is but I will not tell you anything about her. I do believe this date is over." Hermione got up and walked away for the gazebo.

While Hermione was feeling very irritated the sky began to show just how much. When she was leaving to get to the port key the sky let go with the rain. She just wished she could do the same. This date was a disaster.

When Hermione got home her clothes were soaked through she was frozen. She took off her clothes put them in the hamper and went to get a nice hot shower. The shower had warmed her right up. She was in the middle of putting on her pajamas when she heard a noise coming from the living room. She was not sure what it could be. She finished putting on her clothes and then grab her wand and went to the room. She had just got to the door and was peeking through when she heard Ginny's voice."Hermione, are you here?" Hermione blew the air she was holding out and told Ginny she was right here. "Ginny why are you here not that I'm not happy to see you? ,said Hermione looking a little stunned. Well for one it's always you coming over to my house so I thought I would come see you. said Ginny.

Hermione you will never believe what happen to me today. ,said Ginny moving to the couch to sit down. You met a guy? laughed Hermione she got a kick out of her own joke. Well in a way yes. ,said Ginny while rolling her eyes. So tell me what happened? ,said Hermione joining Ginny on the couch.

Well after I got off work I needed to go to Diagon Ally to do some shopping and I was looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. I was not really paying any attention around me so when I went to move away from the window I bumped into someone. He must had been walking pretty fast because the next thing I know I was on my butt. I looked up to say sorry to the guy when I stopped. I was so shocked that no words would come out. Hermione was curious, who it was that could have made motor mouth Ginny stung to silence."So who was it? ,said Hermione having a hard time dealing with the anticipation."It was Harry. We were both shocked and for a few seconds we said nothing to each other. When a few seconds more had passed and people began to stare Harry reached his hand down and helped me up. When I had got up and fix myself I really did not know what to say. I told him thank you and then I turned round to leave.

I had only walked a few feet when I heard Harry run up beside me. He asked If I would like to have dinner with him. He said he would like to catch up I told him I would love to. I tell you Hermione my belly was at war I was so nervous. We ended up going to The Unicorn Horn the restaurant you and I like to go to. We sat down and ordered our food and then we talked. He told me where he went when I broke his heart. He had to go find himself and I tell you Hermione he did to. He told me that he understood why I did it and did not blame me. I still told him I was sorry and I'm glad he's doing well. We then moved on to talk about Ron. Did you know Hermione that Harry was one of the first ones that Ron told about his wedding. Harry said that when he came back Ron and him had continued their friendship. I was not much surprised there.

We talked about a lot of things. One of them was you. "Really." ,said Hermione looking really shocked. Harry and her left on bad terms she was pissed and so was he. They had took it out on each other. When Harry came back nether of them sent owls to each other. The real reason why would have to be that they did not want to say sorry first. Hermione was not listening to Ginny but what she said next got her attention."I went ahead and gave him your address so that he could come see you or owl you." That did it Hermione lost it she went off and she was taking Ginny with her. "YOU WHAT AFTER EVERYTHING, YOU GAVE HIM MY ADDRESS! I HAD THE EXACT SAME OPPORTUNITY TO DO THE SAME THING AND I DID NOT! Dean Thomas has a weird obsession with you. GINNY,WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" ,yelled Hermione. Ginny not feeling she did anything wrong was just a little upset by the way Hermione was acting. "I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" ,yelled Ginny. I don't have to take this I'm leaving. ,said Ginny. Hermione did not want Ginny to leave being so mad so she hurried and said I'm sorry.

Hermione watched as Ginny turned around she said sorry too. There was nothing that could be done about what Ginny did. She knew she was only trying to help things along. Ginny came to sit down by Hermione and asked her, What did you say about Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing It's all JK Rowling I just like to use her friends.

A/N First I would just like to say thank you to all who have review my story. THANK YOU! Second from this chapter on they will slowly be getting longer. I feel that there is more detail in the chapters to come and they sometime run smoother together. That all for now on with the story.

Ch 5 A letter and Date Number 3 and 4

Ginny had stayed until Midnight they had talked a little bit more about Harry and also Dean. She had agreed with Hermione Dean's obsession was a lot on the creepy side. Hermione leaving when she did was for the best. When Ginny was gone Hermione went to her room and went to bed. 7am came early and the owl pecking on the window was the last thing that she wanted to hear. The owl would not stop pecking so Hermione had to get out of bed and let the owl in. The owl left the letter laying on the table Hermione was not going to read it until after she ate her breakfast.

Breakfast had been long gone and still the letter laid on the table. After breakfast she went and got a shower and then got dressed. When she came out of her room she went back to the kitchen and read the note. She was going on a lunch date with a guy named Mike Holly in a little bistro in Paris. Hermione looked down at the clothes she had on and knew she would need to change. She went to her room went through all her clothes even the new stuff and still came up blank. She would have to call Ginny and see if maybe she could help. She looked at the time and saw it was 9:45 and knew Ginny would not be in the best of moods when she had to wake her up. Hermione went to the fireplace and flooed Ginny. It took her severely attempts to get Ginny to wake up but finally she did. She was right she was not happy when she apparate to Hermione's house.

"Hermione what is it that you want at this time of day? , Said Ginny looking a bit on the irritated side. You know I did not leave here until midnight and you want me to get up early and help you with what. Just so you know today is also my off day. So what is it that Queen Hermione needs? Hermione just stood there and took what ever Ginny wanted to throw at her. It had cross her mind while Ginny was ranting if it was worth it or not. When Ginny had finished she had come to the conclusion that it was definitely not worth it. It can't be undone now. "Well I got the letter for the next date and it seems I'm going to Paris I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit.",said Hermione looking at Ginny with a pout on her lips. "Paris really?" Hermione could see that Ginny was over being mad at her. Ginny grabbed her hand and ran to Hermione's room where there were clothes every where. "I tried to come up with the outfit myself but nothing I put together seem to work.",said Hermione moving to sit on her bed. "Leave it to me I will take care of it.",said Ginny looking around the room.

Ginny had put together the prefect outfit. She had Hermione wearing a black skirt that twisted around and tied in the front. The shirt was a green peasant blouse that if she wanted to she could wear off the shoulder. The shoes were heel flip flops that were black. Ginny did not do much for Hermione's hair she just put a flower on the right side behind her ear and left the rest down. Hermione added a few accessories and then she was ready to go. It was 11:30 time for her to leave she thanked Ginny and grabbed her purse and the port key and left.

Hermione had never been to Paris before so she had no clue where she was at. There was a sign post that told her she was on the street named Saint-Germain-des-pres. She was not sure which way to go so she went straight ahead. It was not long before a lot of people came in to view. She walked a little farther and saw a building in front of her it had on the front of it a teal and white awning. There was a name and she knew that she had made it to the right place. She went to stand in line. It did not take long for the line to go down and when she made it to the front there was a French lady that was at a podium. The lady looked at Hermione and asked for her name, but she had no clue what the woman was saying. She was really not sure what to do but before she could say or do anything else there was a small man with brown hair that came to stand right beside her. " Hello, I'm Mike Holly It is nice to see you. " Hello , I'm Hermione Granger. ,said Hermione shaking Mike's hand.

Hermione watched as Mike looked at the French lady and in French told her that he was Mike Holly and he had a table for two. The woman grabbed the menu and gave a wave to follow her. They followed her to a table in the middle of the floor. When the lady brought them to their table Mike pulled out the chair for Hermione and when she sat down he pushed her in and then went and sat in his seat. They had not really said anything since they sat down. The waiter came and ask what they would like to drink. Hermione told Mike what she wanted and Mike told the waiter. The waiter left and then they began to look over the menu. "Have you ate here before? ,asked Hermione looking over the menu at Mike. Mike looked up and told her, "I have not ate at this place but I have a good Idea what would be good. Would you like for me to order for you? She told him Sure that would be nice thank you. When the waiter came he took their order and then left again. Mike was the first one to began talking.

"So how old are you Hermione?"

"I'm 26. What about yourself."

"I just had a Birthday so I'm 32"

"Was it a good Birthday? ,questioned Hermione.

"Yes it was. I ended up spending it with my family. Who could ask for anything more. Mike was smiling the whole time he was telling her. He must really love his family thought Hermione.

"I have a gift I would like to give you. I like to mess with magic and I have been working on this for a while and I heard that woman like flowers so I thought it would be nice to give this to you. ,said Mike.

Mike reached in his pocket and brought out a glass globe no bigger then his fist. Inside the globe was a rosebud. He handed it over to her. I have made this myself its a rosebud just point your wand at it and say Incipio. Hermione watched as the rose began to bloom but the really magic part was while it was blooming the rose was changing color. When it had went through all the colors of the rainbow it went back to a bud again. A few seconds passed and then it started up again.

"If you would like it to stop just move your wand in a circle and then point up and say Roseuest-A-Um Desisto.

Hermione loved the gift from Mike and was wondering what else he could do.

"Wow, its beautiful I love it thank you. May I ask how did you learn to do this? ,asked Hermione.

"I learned to work on magic and other thing in school and then when I got out I continued with some of my own work. That rose was a lot of long days and hours. Just be glad your sitting with me while I have eyebrows. When Mike said that last part she could not help but laugh.

"I am glad you like it. So do you go to school? , asked Mike.

No, I'm not even working right now. , said Hermione

"So is there anything that you've done that you have been proud of? , questioned Mike.  
She had to think for a few minutes before she could answer.

"There have been a lot of things I have been proud of when I was in school, but when I found my ex in bed with another woman I kind of lost myself. Three years have passed and I'm still looking for who I am. That's why I agreed to do this.

"Well I hope that I can help you in anyway. , said Mike Hermione watched as Mike's face began to turn red from blushing. He bent his head down looking at his food and began to eat.

"So Mike what is it that you do?"

"I'm a Professor at a University. I teach Astronomy.

"That sounds like it would be interesting to go to. I love to learn different things and maybe one day I could come to your class and see what it's all about. I love to learn about new things. , Hermione told Mike.

"That would be great. Just let me know when you would like to visit. ,said Mike. They had finished eating and were waiting on the check when Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"If you don't mind my asking, How did you find out about this? , asked Hermione.

"I really don't mind telling you. I had just dismiss my class and was getting ready to head out myself. When I heard a voice and looked up from my desk to see this guy. I asked him if I could help him and that was when he told me who he was and why he was there. He then took out a picture of you and asked if I was interested. At first I thought he was crazy and I would have dismissed him, but to tell you the truth I don't have many woman knocking on my door. I told him I would love to. He shook my hand told me he would be in touch and then he walked out. I would just like to say that I don't regret that I said yes."

Hermione blushed a little."I had a wonderful time and one day you will have to tell me how you did the rose.

"One day I might. , said Mike with a crooked smile.

Mike paid the waiter. They left the table and and went out of the restaurant when they were far enough a way. Hermione went straight and Mike turned left. When she got to the port key area she left Paris with a happy heart and a glass rose in her hand.

Hermione's Home

It was about 2pm when she made it home. When she was back in her kitchen she laid her purse down on the table and went to the living room. She went to the bookshelf that was by the window and placed the glass rose at the corner of the shelf that had the least books. She had laid the rose down and was heading to the bathroom to change and get a shower when there was a peck at the window in the kitchen.

When she got in the kitchen to let the owl in she was surprised at who it was that was at her window. It was Hedwig. She was shocked she did not think that Harry would contact her so soon. She bit her bottom lip and then went to the window to let her in. There was a letter on her foot she took it and gave some treats to her. She petted her a little bit and then Hedwig left.

She was nervous about what could possibly be in the letter. She laid it on the table and went and took her shower and put on her long gray tee shirt. She came back to the kitchen and the letter was still right where she left it. She took a deep breath and picked up the letter. She let out the breath as she was opening it. It read

Dear, Hermione

It's Harry I know that you know that I just thought I should tell you. I'm not the greatest at writing letters and it's harder then I thought it would be. It's been a long time since we have seen each other. I know we did not leave on good terms. Please don't be mad at Ginny for giving me your address. I was not sure if I could do this or not. I have wanted to talk to you for a while but I have not had the courage. When I saw Ginny and we talked I knew that I would be able to contact you. I have just a few things I would like to say and get off my chest and when your done reading if you still want nothing to do with me then at least I can say I tried. I would first like to say I'm sorry to hear about you and Ron. I did know what he was doing but I'll tell you Hermione everyday I tried to get him to tell you. I felt as his friend it was his place to tell you not me. I'm sorry! When Ginny came that night and gave me back my ring and told me that I was not the one I lost it. I had lost me and everybody else and all their problems did not matter. So when you came to me a few days later with what was wrong with you I was not much help. I'm sorry again. I know this is not much and I hope its not to late, but Hermione I miss you. I miss the way that we used to talk and how you was always there for me. I hope to hear from you soon. your friend I hope .  
Harry Potter

When she had finished reading the letter she laid it back on the table and put her head down. She had different emotions running in her head. When Harry had mentioned about Ron the same sting that came with that name had came back. She still had just a few things she was not ready to face so that anger would have to stay right where it was. The happiness that she felt when Harry had said that he missed her was more of a surprise then anything. She did not think that she would be this happy with having Harry writing her and telling her that he would like to became her friend again. There was a little bit of sadness in her heart because right know she still had to think on if she could let Harry back in her life.

There was a tap at the window and when she looked up she saw that it was the owl from OSR. She open the window and let the owl in got the letter and watched the owl leave before she opened the letter. Miss Granger your next date will be with Aaron Rankins at 8pm tonight. Thank You One Single Rose. Hermione looked at the time and saw she still had five hours until she had to go. She had just got her shower and she was not going to get dressed this early so what was she to do while she waited. She went back to the living room and saw that her book was still laying on the coffee table, So she sat down on the couch grabbed her book and began to read.

She was so into her book that when she looked up to glance at the time she saw that it was already 7:05 pm and she was running late. She put her book down and went to her room to get dressed. The night time air still had a chill to it so Hermione went with a warm outfit. The shirt was a long gray tee shirt with a red rose on the front of it. She matched it with a jean skirt and a pair of black leggings. The shoes she wore were a pair of gray strapped high heels. When she was finished getting dressed she went to the bathroom to do something with her hair. She was going to wear it up but it would take to long so she went with it down and a barrette on the side. She still had a few minutes until 8pm so she hurried to the kitchen to grab the port key right when it hit 8pm.

Date #4

When the spinning stopped and she was able to look around she was speechless she had never seen anything as beautiful as it was here. You could not tell where the grass ended and the stars began."It's beautiful right." The voice came from behind her and it made her jump when she heard it. Hermione turned around to see the man who came with that voice. Aaron Rankins I take it. ,said Hermione catching her breath and walking towards him. Aaron was mixed with brown hair and brown eyes and from the way his body looked he had to work out everyday or Aaron was very blessed by God. "I would assume your Hermione Granger. I hope I do not scared you to much. ,said Aaron with a smile on his face and putting out his hand so Hermione could shake it. "Not to badly, laughed Hermione while shaking his hand.

"So come with me I have a place over there that is set up just for us. ,said Aaron walking and pointing to a spot towards a tent. Hermione looked where he was pointing and saw a yellow blanket and on it were some books and a small basket and right beside it was a telescope. When they got to the blanket Hermione sat down first and then Aaron sat down on the opposite side of her. "So as you see I've brought a few things for us to do that I thought would be fun. I hope tonight we can have fun I will go ahead and tell you a few things about myself. I'm 30 years old. I have parents but I will not talk about them! "When Aaron said that he gave a very scary look at Hermione. She was not going to go against his wishes. I have a job but I wont talk about that either. I like to look at stars and I love my cats.

While Aaron was talking she began to wonder on rather or not he was going to want to know anything about her. "I have a cat. ,said Hermione trying to tell him a little about her. Aaron was not really paying attention to her. He reached in his pocket and brought out his wallet. He open it and unfolded all the pictures that were in there. He passed it to Hermione. A very creepy feel came over her as she looked at the pictures. There was several cats in clothes and at different places. While she was looking Aaron was leaning over her and telling her who was who and what they were doing. The creepy feeling just got worst the more he talked about them. "Their lovely. ,said Hermione trying to move on to something else, but nothing she said would stop him. He went on and on about his cats to the point that she wanted to scream."I'm a little thirsty in that basket did you happen to bring anything to drink? ,asked Hermione pointing to the basket.  
She had finally found something that got him off the subjects of his cats. He moved to the basket and brought out all the items that were in there. There was some pumpkins juice and for food he brought some vegetable and some fruit. He passed her a bottle of juice and a small plate of grapes. She ate them in silence and really did not want to try to talk to this Aaron guy. While she was eating Aaron grabbed a book that was lying around and began to read it. She had finished her food and laid the plate down by the basket. Aaron looked up from his book and said,"So now that you have finished eating I thought I would show you a few things that are up in the sky. Hermione if you look up right now you will see a mentor shower." Hermione looked up and saw tons of lines and stars that were falling it was beautiful. They watched the shower until it was over. Then Aaron went to move by the telescope. Hermione was not sure what he was doing. He kept messing with a few knobs that were on the telescope and after a few minutes he looked up and asked her to come and look.

When she got over to the telescope she looked and saw a few cluster of stars, but when she looked a little bit longer she began to see a shape. She could not put her finger on what the shape was called. While she was looking Aaron began to tell her what it was that she was looking at. "It's called a Whirlpool Galaxy, but some people know it as Messier. The guy who was the one who found it his name was Charles Messier and he discover it in 1774. If I turned the knob just a little and zoom in some you should see it's companion Galaxy. Believe it or not that part was discover by a different guy later on. The guy who discover it his name was Pierre Mechain. Do you see how this part has a spiral to it? Hermione still with her eye looking at the Galaxy said "yes." "They did not know it was like that until another guy discover it in 1845 his name was Lord Rosse. I'll tell you my theory if you would like to hear it. , said Aaron. Hermione moved her head away from the telescope and told him sure.

"I believe that as the years went on it change little by little until the next person that looked at it saw that it changed. ,said Aaron sitting down by the telescope and turning the knobs again. "That sounds like a good theory and it sounds like it could be true. , said Hermione watching Aaron. "Are you going to show me another one? ,asked Hermione picking up one of the books that Aaron had laying around. You know when he's not obsessing about those damn cats he seems like a nice guy, thought Hermione. "Yes, I'm just trying to fix it were you could see it. ,said Aaron. OK, It's ready come and look. , said Aaron moving over so she could look. Hermione looked and saw color, red and blue to be exact. "What is this I have never seen anything like this before? ,said Hermione. "It's called the Trifled Nebula it's located in Sagittarius. The name has a meaning and if you look you can see how its divided into three lobes. The reason its so unusual is because its an open cluster of stars, an emission nebula. That would be the lower red portion. A reflection nebula would be the upper blue portion, and the dark nebula in the middle looks like it's gasps within the emission nebula and that's what causes the trifled appearance.

"So what do you think? ,asked Aaron looking at her. "I love it. I think I have found something to do in my free time. ,said Hermione moving away from the telescope and getting to her feet and stretching. "Well I had a great time tonight for the most part. ,said Hermione. "Thank you for tonight it was fun. ,said Aaron. They picked up everything and then Aaron said bye and then he was gone. Hermione stay for just a few minutes looking at the stars think back to the letter that was on the table and what she going to do about Harry. He did say he was sorry and maybe with a little bit of work they could mend their friendship. She went to the port key and left behind the stars and all their glory.

That's all for now let me know what you think. Please review thank you MEA346


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm set on taking over the world. So I thought I would started with Harry potter. Sadly they want let me because they all belong to JKR.

A/N I would like to thank pawsrule and JazzGirl123 for your wonderful as while entertaining review I'm so happy everyone is enjoy this story. To everyone else who as review and put me on story alert thank you. Now that I have said some things on with the story.

Ch 6 A terrible Day at Ginny's

It was 11pm when Hermione got back home. She went to her room changed out of her clothes and slip into her night gown. She know it was late and she should be getting to bed. She laid in bed and covered herself and snuggled into the blanket and prayed for a good-night sleep. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, that sound was really bugging the crap out of her. She rolled over looked at the time and saw it was just 7am. She threw her blanket off of her and made her way to the kitchen to let the owl in. She took the letter and waited for the owl to leave before she read it. The owl left she read the letter and then threw it across the room and vowed that when she saw that owl again she would kill him. The letter said that today she would not be going on any dates but tomorrow she would have one. She was happy but did they have to wake her this bloody early to let her know this. She grumbled all the way back to her room and covered herself back up and went back to sleep.

Its was about 10am when she began to move around and open her eyes. She tossed the blanket back and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and then went back to her room and got dressed. When she was dressed and she did not look like she had just woken up she went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She was in the middle of eating her food when the letter on the table caught her attention. The letter was the one that Harry had written. She finished eating and then went and found a quill and parchment. She knew that Harry had been right it had been a long time since they talked. She thought that if he could write a letter to say how he felt then so could she, so with that thought in her head she began to write.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the letter. It was very sweet. You we're right about a lot of things. I feel just like you do that it was Ron's place to tell me what he was doing. I have had three years to come to terms with all that has happened, and still whenever Ron's name is mentioned I lose it. The day that I walked in on him and Lavender was one of the worst days of my life. The second worst would have to be the day I found out that you knew. We both did not handle it well when I came over to say my piece. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I miss you too and the nights that we use to talk all the time. I do believe with a little bit of work we could continue our friendship. I forgive you. I would love to have you back in my life.

Love from Hermione

She read the letter three time just to make sure it sounded right. She put it in an envelope and laid it on the table to be sent off the next time she was to go out. It was about 1pm and Hermione did not want to stay in the house the whole day so she decided she was going to floo over to Ginny's. She went to the living room's fireplace and flooed over to Ginny's flat.

Ginny's Flat

When Hermione dusted herself off and looked around she saw that Ginny was no where to be found. "Hey Ginny you here anywhere?", yelled Hermione walking past the coffee table. "Hermione is that you I'm in the kitchen.", said Ginny. Hermione walked past the couch through the door and saw Ginny's butt sticking out from under one of the cabinets that was by the refrigerated. "How was your dates?" ,said Ginny making a lot of noise from moving things. "The first date was amazing can't say the same for the second one.",said Hermione pulling out a chair to sit down. "Why, what happen?", asked Ginny." Well I loved where we went to but, when it came to getting to know each other he just talked about himself. He did not care anything about me and who I was." "I'm sorry, so we can mark off date #4 as the one.",said Ginny make more noise. "How was Paris?", asked Ginny. " Paris was nice. The people were hard to understand lucky for me that Mike showed up when he did.", said Hermione wondering what in the world was Ginny looking for. " What happen for you to be grateful to Mike for?", asked Ginny. " Well when I got to the front of the place I did not understand what the woman was saying and Mike showed up just at that time and saved me.", said Hermione getting out of the chair and kneeling next to where Ginny was.

" Ginny I not trying to change the subject, but I can't help but wonder what it is that you are doing. I mean I been talking to your back for the last 10 minutes and you still have not emerged out from there." "I'm looking for a pan. I know it's in here somewhere.",said Ginny now throwing things out of the way. "Can't you use your wand to find it?", asked Hermione in that isn't it obvious type voice. " No, I know what it looks like but not what it's called.", said Ginny grunting and making more noise. " I see well then continue.", laughed Hermione getting off her knees and going back to her chair. " So back to date number 3 Mike. How was it?", asked Ginny? " It was nice. We ate and then he gave me this gift that was amazing. I wish Ginny that I had brought it with me you would love it." " Alright, I'm in suspense what is it?", asked Ginny peeking out from under the cabinet. " It's a rose bud that's in a glass and when you say a word the rose blooms but while it blooming it changes colors." " I loved it the moment I saw it. Mike Holly is a genius.", said Hermione. " Well it sounds like you had fun.", said Ginny coming out from under the cabinet.

" So your looking for a pan if you don't mind me ask what are you looking for the pan for?", asked Hermione. " Well there's this lady at work who has been sick and we're having a luncheon for her and they want everyone to cook something." " So what are you cooking?", asked Hermione. " Brownies.", said Ginny coming out from under the cabinet with a square pan in her hand and her hair all in her face. When Hermione saw Ginny she could not help but to laugh. Ginny's face was completely covered with hair. " Oh be quite.", said Ginny pushing her hair back behind her. Ginny placed the square pan on the counter and mixed all the stuff together. She poured the mix in the pan and then placed it in the stove. " So what are you doing here? Don't you have a date?", asked Ginny going to the table to sit down. " Well the owl woke me this morning with a letter telling me that I had a free day.", said Hermione getting up to get them some tea . "I thought since you were off and I'm free I would come over.", said Hermione pouring the tea. " I'm glad you came. So lets talk some more about these dates.", said Ginny slipping her tea.

Hermione was right in the middle telling Ginny about Aaron and his crazy love for his cats when they heard the fireplace activate. " Are you expecting someone?", ask Hermione. " Not that I know of, but I'll go check and see.", said Ginny moving her chair back. Ginny went out the door and Hermione took out her wand and stood by the door just in case something was to happen. She put her ear to the door and listened.

Ginny was coming into the living room when the person who activated the fireplace came out and tripped on the rug that was by the fireplace. " Ron, what are you doing here?", asked Ginny moving over to help him up. When Ginny pulled him up he said " I was here to see if you could help Lavender with some wedding shopping today. I have to go out with Seamus so there's no way that I can go and isn't it supposed to be a girls thing, so would you do it?", asked Ron. "I'm sorry Ron I already have plans.", said Ginny heading back to the kitchen door.

Hermione was shocked when she heard Ron's voice. She had been able to avoid him since all that had happened, so why now would he show up unannounced , thought Hermione. She had to hide she did not want to see him. She still had too much anger in her. She saw the table and thought it would be a good place to hide. She ran under the table, but knew that it would not work. She heard Ron whine, "Why not?" Hermione was just getting the back door open when she heard Ron say, "Please Ginny."  
When he stopped mid-sentence. She knew he saw her. She closed the door and turned around slowly. The moment she laid her eyes on Ron the image of him and Lavender going at it went straight to her mind and the anger that had always been there was staining her face. So when Ron in a moment of being stupid came up to her and gave her a hug like nothing had happened she was really surprised in herself for what she did. He moved back to look her in the eyes and moved his arms from around her. Hermione's hand came up and made contact with Ron's face.

" Bloody Hell Hermione what did you do that for?", asked Ron bring his hand up to his face, and looking at her with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. She was pissed! He thinks he can come in here and touch me like we're still friends and nothing has happened! " BLOODY HELL, BLOODY HELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME OR COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL HEX OFF YOUR DANGLY BITS WHERE YOU AND THAT STRUMPET YOUR GOING TO MARRY WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" ,said Hermione with all the anger she had been holding in for the last three years. When she was done screaming she watched as Ron's face went from being red to purple. She already had her wand in her hand so when Ron went for his and drew it on her she was ready. Both of their wands were facing each other and all either of them had to do was say a spell. They both moved there mouth at the same time, but at the same time they were doing this Ginny readied herself and when she heard words she said "EXSPELLIARMUS!" Both of there wands went flying into Ginny's hand.

" Now that I have your wands, and no I will not be giving them back until both of you sit down and talk it out, I would like both of you to talk it out like adults instead of children.", said Ginny moving both of the chairs back so Ron and Hermione could sit down. Hermione blew out a breath and then looked at Ginny and knew no matter what she did right now it would not matter because Ginny was not going to let her go anywhere. She moved to the table and put her head in her hands. She was not expecting this, the way that she acted what was wrong with her. Why? Why? Why when it comes to Ron can she lose it so easily? She had come over to Ginny's just to hang out, who would have known that it would turn out like this. She was in the middle of thinking when she heard the chair move back more and knew that Ron had sat down. Hermione looked up from her hands and looked at Ron and saw that his face was still red and on his cheek was her hand print where she had slapped him. She needed to know why he did what he did to her. "Why?", whispered Hermione. Ron did not say anything he just looked at her. "Why?", said Hermione a little bit louder. " Why what?", said Ron with a little to much menace in his voice. " Why did you do it? Why are you here? LASTLY WHY HER!", said Hermione starting out quietly but by the end she was on her feet and yelling once again at him.

" There was nothing said for a few minutes just Ron staring at Hermione and then Ron spoke, " I came here to see my sister to see if she would go with Lavender shopping for the wedding while I went out with Seamus." When Ron had said Lavender's name Hermione made a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy. Completely ignoring the look that Hermione was giving him and continuing with what he was saying. " To why her, I love her she has been there for me when you left with just a note and nothing else." He was just going to sit there and not admit to the fact that Lavender was the one that he was cheating on her with. " To your first question what is it that I was suppose to have done to you." Hermione's mouth dropped open and Ginny made a sound. Hermione closed her mouth took her hand and ran it through her hair and looked at Ron and said, "I was there Ron I saw you and her going at it on our bed. I had come home to surprise you when I heard some noise coming from our room. I was the one who was surprised that day. I said nothing, I left there, I left you. So with all that said do you still want to sit there like you did nothing wrong and what I gave you a few moments ago you did not deserve it?" asked Hermione looking at Ron with tears rolling down her face. It was hard to bring all this back up the pain was still hard to deal with. She had been with Ron for a very long time and for him to do this to her it hurt.

Ron did not say anything for a while he just sat there with his mouth open. She waited but what was she waiting for she knew he was not going say sorry for what he did. He did not even want to acknowledge that he did anything wrong. She watching as Ron closed his mouth moved his chair back and stood up. He was going to leave and not face this, thought Hermione. How wrong she was, Ginny who seemed to make her presence known at just the right time pushed Ron back down in his chair and said " Your not going anywhere." Hermione had been right about earlier Ginny was not going to let anyone go anywhere. She was truly thankful that Ginny was her friend and was there for her. A few more minutes had passed and Ron still had not said nothing he just looked like he wanted to be anywhere other then in that chair facing Hermione. It took a while and several attempts on Ron's part to get away when he finally began to speak, "Alright so you want to know why right?" Hermione looked him in the eyes and said, " Yes ". " Fine I will tell you how it felt to live with you for those few years, but you can't say anything until I'm done or I will say nothing.", said Ron staring down at Hermione. Hermione just nodded her head. " Good. " ,said Ron.

" Hermione you are a workaholic I knew that even before we began to live together I just did not know how bad you were or how much it was going to effect our relationship. When we first began to live together it was great. You would come home and we would cook and read a little bit and then we would go upstairs and you know what would happen. Then a little more then six month into it you would come home later and miss dinner and we would hardly do anything together anymore. Sometimes you would call and let me know that you were running a little late. That was nice, but your late and anybody else s late was completely different. Three, four hours would pass I was already in bed and then you would come in. You know this already it was one of the main things we would fight about. On the days that you did come home on time we would fight I would tell you I would like to see you more and you would say that you had to do this and you were sorry. We'd fight for an hour about this subject and for a little bit it would change you came home on time. Time went on and things went back to the way they were before we would fight. I got tired of fighting and I got tired of feeling alone, so one night I went out just to have fun I found this nice bar and went inside. That was where I saw Lavender she was nice to me. She would show me the attention that I was missing from you."

It was getting hard to listen to but Hermione sat there and took everything he said to heart. " I was not looking to start anything with Lavender again she was just a friend that I could talk to about anything. I needed that. You never once ask me why I was not home of course that would mean you would have to be home which you never were!", said Ron raising his voice. He had to stop for a few minutes to calm down. He ask Ginny if he could get something to drink. Ginny brought him some tea and he drank it and then he started up again. " When Lavender and I began to sleep around Harry would tell me everyday that I needed to tell you. The thought of telling you that I was with Lavender was not a pleasant one there were many nights I meant to tell you, but I could never find the right time. I was going to tell you." Hermione could see it on Ron's face when he said he was going to tell her he was never going to tell her. Ginny and her looked at each other and shared the same thought ( yeah right). " Hermione I never meant to hurt you but you have to understand you were the one who hurt me first.", said Ron.

He was right he had told her he needed her more. She would give a little bit, but then she would go back. She was the one who had made Ron run to another woman. It was her who had messed up there relationship not him. So for the last three years she had been mad at the wrong person it was herself that she should be mad at. She needed to leave she could feel she was at the end of the very long rope and she was about to fall. She looked at Ron said, " I see your point, and thank you for telling me. I really need to go now." She moved her chair back got up and walked quickly to door. She was just getting to the fireplace when she saw Ginny come through the door. Hermione looked at her, but really no words could be said she just needed to leave. The fireplace activated and Hermione said her place.

She made it out of the fireplace and went to her couch. The tears began to flow and she cried. She had only been crying for a few minutes when there was a knock at her door. She pulled herself off the couch wiped her eyes and made her way to the door. She hoped against hope that it was not Daniel or anybody she knew. She just could not deal with it at this time. The person who was on the other side of door knocked one more time and if she was not going to answer then they would just leave. The hand went up to knock one more time when the door opened.

That's all please review thank you mea346


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : There are two separate but equal branches of the New York law system: the prosecutors and the officers. These are their stories. No, but seriously, this isn't Law and Order, just stuff owned by J.K. Rowling that I'm having fun with.

A/N So a little small note about this chapter. It took me two weeks to do it. I still feel some things just don't flow right. Jason my fiancé poke a lot of holes in it but I think the finished chapter looks good. I would like to thank everyone who has review. I would also like to thank Jason for beta reading this. I tell you guys if it was not for him you most likely would not read it. I'm that bad. So thank you Jason. So on with the story.

Ch 7 A true friend and his tale

Hermione wiped her face. She got off the couch and went to the door. There was one more knock and then she open the door. She was surprised with the person who was standing on her doorstep. Why would he be here? At all the times he could have showed up he chose now. Hermione was a mess her hair was all over the place, her eyes were red and swollen from the crying she was doing earlier and there stood Harry waiting to be let in. What a day she was having. There was not much thought to what she did next . All she said was " Harry.". Then she pulled him in and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Hermione threw her arms around Harry and cried well not cried more like sobbed her heart out. She was not sure how she made it to the couch but when she looked up she saw that she was no longer by the door. Harry must had moved them.

Half an hour had passed when the tears slowed down enough where she was able to talk. Harry who had been out of her life for a while stayed and held her close. He did not say a thing, in a way it reminded her of the olden days. Whenever her and Ron would fight or she would have a bad day he was always there for her. A few more minutes had passed before she tried out her voice and spoke. " Harry, what are you doing here? , asked Hermione her voice sounding like a frog just made itself at home in her throat. Harry instead of answering her question went and ask her one. " Are you OK, Hermione?" asked Harry with a look of concern covering his face. When Harry asked the question she had to think for a few moments. She thought even though she felt the pain right now it would leave and she would be fine. It was like she just knew it and so with that she told him. " I will be fine!" So with that out of the way she tried to asked her question one more time. " Harry, why are you here?"

" Well as you know by now I ran into Ginny. She gave me your address I know that you got my letter. I just was not sure if you were going to write me back, so after many mental fights in my head I made up my mind to come and see you. Hermione I was not expecting to find you the same way I left you. What happened?", asked Harry. " I went over to Ginny's and for the first time in three years I ran into Ron. It did not go well Harry." ,said Hermione. " I slapped him, he raised his wand at me of course that was after I called that soon to be wife of his a strumpet ." When Hermione had said strumpet Harry let out a gasp. " Hermione, I would never think you would say something like that." " Well a lot has changed.", said Hermione flashing back through all the pain she had been through. " Yes, I can see that, so go on and tell me what happened after that.", said Harry. " After we raised our wand's Ginny cut in and took them, that reminds me I need to get my wand back from her.", said Hermione. " Where was I, oh yes so we kept Ron there until he finally told us why he did it.", said Hermione remembering back to earlier that morning.

What Ron had said was still very fresh in her mind, so when she began to tell Harry all about it there was a tightness in her throat. The frog had return and the tears began to form again. " Harry , I learned... (sob). I learned that...(sob) it was ( hiccup)." The tears were falling freely now . " It was my fault!", cried Hermione. Hermione hiccuped and sobbed a little bit more then laid her head on Harry's shoulder. She tried to slow the crying down so that she could finishing talking. " I was the one who was not there for him.", whined Hermione taking her nose and wiping it on his shirt. Hermione did not see it but when she began to whine Harry had a look on his face that he wished that he could cover his ears. " I...I... was ...a bad girlfriend.", cried Hermione. Hermione was still crying but when she said she was a bad girlfriend Harry had heard enough. He took hold of her and turned her where she was looking at him. He took his hand and lifted up her face. " Hermione I will not sit here and let you wallow in self doubt. You might of had a few things that you could have changed but Ron even though he is my best friend he was no saint. Ron could have done a lot of things differently, at least from what I know you did try.

When Harry said that she had tried her heart felt the pain that told her that she did not try hard enough. " Harry I was not there. I could had done better.", said Hermione moving her face out of his hand. She moved back on the couch and covered her face and cried some more. Hermione felt the couch shift a little bit and looked up. She saw that Harry had moved off the couch and was now standing in front of her. " Come on.", said Harry with his hand out for her to take hold of. " Where are we going?", asked Hermione moving forward and taking his hand. " I thought that I would take us to the kitchen and make us some tea.", said Harry taking Hermione's hand. " That is if you would be so kind as to show the way.", said Harry with a smile. Hermione smiled a little and then pointed in the direction of her kitchen. They walked to the kitchen Hermione snuffling the whole way. When they made it in the kitchen Harry led her to a chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and laid her head down on the table. While she had her head down Harry was searching the cabinets to find all the stuff that he needed to make tea. He placed the kettle on the stove and then went to sit by Hermione.

Hermione saw Harry's feet under the table and knew that he was sitting beside her. She was still trying to sort out her feelings. First there was Ron, but that was still to hard to look at right then, so she moved on to the fact that Harry was in her kitchen making her tea trying to make her feel better. Harry who had been gone for three years was back. She was happy that he was there. She had this feeling that someone was watching her and looked up. Harry was staring at her " So how are we doing now?", asked Harry taking her hand and squeezing it. The tears had stop, the snuffling was every once in a while and she was fairly certain that she looked about as bad as she felt. It was really a good thing that he had seen her look way worse, when that was she could not recall. She looked at Harry and told him, "We have been better." " I know that if feels like the world going to end, but I promise it will get better.", said Harry. When Harry said that to her there was a look in his eyes that told her that he had an idea what she was going through. " Harry, I know that I will be fine, I just can not believe I wasted three years of my life.", said Hermione with a tone of regret in her voice. " Harry , I was mad for a long time and to find out that I was mad at the wrong person just hurts a little bit.", said Hermione. Harry open his mouth to say something , but the tea kettle began to whistle.

The tea was done and Harry fixed them a cup of it and sat back down next to Hermione. When the tea whistled Hermione was sure that Harry was going to say something. " So Harry what was it that you were going to say?", asked Hermione sipping some of her tea. " I forgot.", said Harry with a dumb look on his face. Hermione had to laugh at the look. " Well since you forgot I have a question for you.", said Hermione. " What is it that you would like to know? , asked Harry flashing a charming smile. Hermione had to recollect her thoughts when Harry flashed that smile her whole body went to mush. " Harry, where have you been for the three years that have ruined my life? , asked Hermione. Hermione watch as the smile that Harry had on his face went straight to a frown. " I really don't want to talk about that. , said Harry turning his head away from her and looking at the cabinet. " Come on Harry is it fair that I can sit here and pour my heart out not to mention my tears and you don't have to say a thing? , asked Hermione getting just a little bit upset. Harry turned around, looked at Hermione and told her, Look it was your decision to tell me all about what happen to you, but I really DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS! , said Harry raising his voice in the end. Hermione thought Harry had never raised his voice before why would he do it now. " Harry, I'm not sure what happened, but don't you think it would be good to get it out in the open?", asked Hermione taking hold of his hand. Harry looked at her and smiled a little bit. " OK, Hermione I will tell you.", said Harry

" It was a few days after you had left that I was sitting on the couch in mine and Ginny's flat. I looked around and felt anger everywhere I looked. I thought I needed to leave, but where was I to go. I got up and grabbed a backpack from my closet and put in a few of my clothes and a few other items. When I walked out of the door I still had no idea where I was heading but at the moment I did not care.

I walked and camped for a good six months I can't tell you where because I really did not know. I was running low on supplies and needed to stop. There was a small town that I had passed so I turned around and went back to it. I went to the shop that they had in the town. I got the few things that I needed and then I left. I had walked for just a few minutes and had this feeling that someone was following me. The woods were by where I was walking and I thought that if I went in there then I could maybe lose this feeling. As I was walking I kept turning around and still I saw nothing. I might have walked for another thirty minutes when the person who was following me made his presence known. " If you keep walking in that direction you will run into the Black Sparrow land and they don't take kindly to strangers walking in there woods." I turned around to look at the man that the voice was coming from. He was 6' 2 tall had long black hair that was in a ponytail. His name was Wolf Fang and he was an Indian and we became really good friends.

It turned out that the Black Sparrow have been their revivals since there grandparents were kids. I won't get into that. So Wolf Fang saw the backpack and asked me all these questions. He asked me if I would like to room at his house there was an empty room. There son the oldest left and now they had a room that they could loan out. I had been on road for a long time and I guess you could say I was tired, so I told him sure. We walked back to his place and he introduced me to his wife Utsa and there other child Dawn. They took me in and made me feel at home close to the same way that the Weasleys did. Time went on and before I knew it a year and a half had passed.

One night I was in bed trying sleep when there was a knock on my door. I open it and there was Wolf Fang at my door. I asked, " Wolf Fang what is it?" " Do you mind if I come in for a sec I would like to talked to you about something? , said Wolf Fang. I looked at him like he was crazy , but I went ahead and moved aside to let him in. He walked in and sat down on my bed and began to speak. " Harry, you have been with us for a while now and there are just a few things that will be going on this week that you might not understand. I would like to explain somethings to you and if you are willing I would like for you to join us. So about every two years we have a celebration for all the men who have been or are working on their spiritual journey. It takes a while and some still have a ways to go. So this is just a way of saying thank you to our ancestors for all that they have done. If it was not for them we would not be able to learn how to do it. So the reason that I'm here in your room this late is because we are having a gathering right now in the woods and we would like to know if you would like to come and join us?", said Wolf Fang moving off the bed and going to the door. I thought it might be something worth watching so I told him sure. I got dressed and then we went to the woods.

When I got in the woods the first thing I noticed was the fire that was in the middle and all the men that were around it. Some of the men were laying down and really not moving and the rest was dancing around and chanting. Wolf Fang looked at me I guess to see how much I was affected by what was going on. I thought it was cool. Wolf Fang smiled a big smile at me and then motioned for me to follow him around the fire. After a few minutes of dancing the men stopped and Wolf Fang began to speak. He told everyone he was glad they were there and would like them all to continue doing what they were doing. He then introduced me to all of them. They greeted me and then Wolf Fang told me how everything worked. I thought it would be good to try it so that was what I did. It took me 6 months to get to the end of my journey. The night that I came back we had another gathering. Wolf Fang was the one who introduced me again only this time instead of me being Harry I was Lone Phoenix. When Wolf Fang gave that name to me he had the biggest smile on his face.

I had been there for two years and there were a lot of things that had changed with me. I was so much happier then I had ever been. One day I was working in the woods keeping my eye out for Black Sparrows. I had worked in the woods for a while when I saw this woman. She was beautiful, she had black hair and her skin was bronze and the dress she had on looked very good on her." Harry began to get a far off look in his eyes and stopped speaking. Hermione watched Harry as he began to speak about this woman she could see in his eyes that he had great love for her. When she thought that, there was just a slight ping in her heart, but it went away. Harry shook his head and said " I'm sorry. and then continued with his tale. " I had never seen this woman before which means that she had to be one of them. I was not completely sure, she could have been one of the families friends. I began to follow her. It was not long when I realized she noticed I was following her. She took off running.

I chased after her and she would run one way then make a circle and turn this way and that trying to keep me off of her. It was a cat and mouse game and I was the one who lost. I not sure how but I lost her. I was heading back when she jump out of no where and had a knife to my throat and me up against a tree. She looked at me with anger and there was a little bit of fear but she tried to cover it well. She asked me why was I chasing her. If I would had made one word with that knife that close it would had not been pretty. I looked at the blade then at her and then back at the blade. She moved it back a little. I told her that I saw her in the woods and was not sure if she was a friend or one of them. She looked at me weird and then snapped, "One of them!" I gulped and then I whispered Black Sparrow. She looked at me and then began to laugh. I was really worried she was angry one minute and then she was laughing this woman must had been crazy. She stopped laughing and said yes she was one of them. She told me she just does not believe in all this fighting. She then realized that she still had the blade to my throat and dropped it. I was happy to be able to move and not worry that she might harm me. We talked for a while and learned a lot of things about each other. It was getting later and I knew that I would had to leave soon. I told her that I would like to see her tomorrow she looked at me but said nothing. I told I would be here waiting no matter how long it took. She smiled and then she left. I went back home with nothing but thoughts of her.

For weeks we would meet each other in the woods. I was never asked where I would run off to, I guess they just thought I was doing my job. I have to say this It was the best job at that point. Willow Lily and I were became really close it was getting harder to say bye to her. I had finally got to the point to were I really cared a lot for her, I was going to go talk to her parents and let them know that I was in there daughters life and I was not going anywhere. I though that Willow Lily had felt the same way, but when I went to tell her this she was not happy like I though she would be. She told me not to do it and then she left that day early. I was not much worried I thought she would be back tomorrow. I went to our place and I waited and she did not show up. I left after the sun went down. I went back the next day and waited like I did last time. I was just about to leave when I saw her. I did not stop to think I just ran to her and held her and she held me. We never spoke again about me seeing her family.

We began to meet at night a few weeks later. It was just to hard to say good bye to each other. We would cuddle under one of the trees in the middle of the woods. One night we fell asleep in each others arms, I woke to some noise coming from the other side of the trees. I moved Willow Lily softly so that she would not wake up. I got up to go see what it was. I walked quietly so as not to alert whatever it was. I got to the spot I could have sworn that it had came from. I did not see anything so I turned around to go back to where I left Willow Lily. I found Willow Lily right where I left her. I sat back down and wrapped her back in my arms and then I kissed her head. I not sure if it was me moving her or the kiss that woke her but she looked up at me. I leaned my head down and we kissed.

We knew that we both had to leave soon so I got up and Willow Lily was still on the ground and I was holding out my hand for her to take when I heard this scream. I turned around to see this very angry guy running towards me. I'm not sure how it happen one minute she was down on the ground the next she was in front of me taking the hit that the guy had for me. I watched as she fell to the ground I thought it was just the hit that had her down, but when I looked she was clutching her chest I leaned down to see if she was OK that was when I saw the blood. I had just saw the blood when the guy started to come near me again. Willow Lily was hurt and all I cared about was rather or not she was OK. My thoughts were of nothing but her so to stop the guy from getting near us I took out my wand that I had not used since I got there. I shouted Incarsarus ropes shot out and bound him and then I looked back at Willow Lily. The guy had a blade and it was now in Willow Lily's chest. Willow Lily was dying because of him. I placed her head in my lap and she gasped for breath and then her last words to me were I love you she then took her last breath and died. My heart broke that night and I was in so much pain that I did not know what the guy in the bindings was saying. Words were breaking in my thoughts but they were not registering. Words like sister, let me go, I had no clue what they were.

I was still in so much pain and the anger was building in me. I walked over to the man lying on the ground and looked at him, still his words were not getting through. All that I was thinking about when I looked at him was that he killed Willow Lily. I'm not sure what happened next I came back to realty with some people pulling me off of the man that was under me. They were not my family the White Rain they were the Black Sparrow. I was dragged the whole way back to their village. They questioned me about Willow Lily and about her brother I told them everything. I had apparently beat the guy to the point that he was in a coma and they were not sure on whether he was going to make it or not. After they questioned me they put me in a cell and that was where I stayed for a week. It was on that weekend that I was lying on the mat when I heard some noise coming from outside. I looked out the best that I could, but I saw nothing. I laid back down and that was when Wolf Fang passed by my cell. I called out his name I was so happy to see him. He opened my cell and said "Come on we have to get out of here before they find out." He did not have to tell me twice we got out of there. We made it back to our side and that was when Wolf Fang looked at me. He told me that I could not go back to White Rain. I was sad , but I understood. We said our goodbyes and that was the last time I saw him and the family.

I still think about Willow Lily but the pain has lessened. When I came back here I found a nice flat and met with Ron and we started our friendship right back to how it was. I know that you have seen me in the paper with women that I have dated but I still feel like something is missing. So Hermione you have been caught up on where I have been.

Hermione was in tears so she got up and got some tissues. She came back to the table sat down and looked at Harry. " I understand now why you did not want to talk about it.", said Hermione taking a tissue and blowing her nose. "Harry I'm so sorry." " I have had a while to come to terms about it all.", said Harry leaning over and taking a tissue and wiping Hermione tears off her face. They stayed at the table talking about different things for almost the whole night one of them was about Hermione and her dates. Harry did not think it was the best idea, but he really could not say much especially when Hermione brought it to his attention about all the women that he had been with lately. Harry had left at 3am that morning Hermione dragging herself to her room and went right to sleep not think about all that had happened yesterday.

What A Morning

Once again Hermione woke to the owl pecking on the window in the kitchen. She was still so sleepy especially when she had only got four hours of sleep. She got up out of bed and went to the kitchen and let the owl in. She took the letter not bothering to open it and laid it on the table. The owl left she debated about going back to her room and back to sleep, but she was up now she just needed to open her eyes.

She went to the cabinet and took out a tea bag. She put a kettle of water on the stove to get hot so that she could have some tea. She had just filled her cup and was getting ready to have her tea when there was a knock on her front door. She put her cup down and made her way to the living room. She was still half asleep and hope that she did not bump into the table.

She open the door and there was a delivery man. " Good morning I'm looking for a Hermione Granger.", said the deliver man with a smile. " That would be me. Can I help you?", asked Hermione wiping her eyes so she could get a better look at the guy. " I have a delivery for you. If you would just sign right here.", said the guy handing her a clipboard and pointing right where she need to put her name. When she had finished signing the guy walked to his van and unload a dozen red roses. She watched as he came back to the doorstep " Where would you like us to put these?", Hermione had only saw one guy so she did not know why he said us until she saw one more guy walking towards her with roses in his hand. Hermione pointed in her living room on the coffee table. The last thing that the guy brought in was a large heart. When they had finished he handed a note to her and then they left.

She looked in her living room on the table was six dozen roses and the large heart what was going on, she looked at the note in her hand and all it said was see you soon. There was no name and she did not recognize the hand writing. The note said see you soon maybe it might be from the next date thought Hermione. She went back to the kitchen picked up the letter from OSR and read what it said. She was going on a date at 10 am with Justin Finch-Flechley to the Museum of Fine Arts. She was not sure if it was Justin that had sent the roses she was just going to have to wait. She was just happy she did not have to wait long.

That is all for now. Please let me know what you think. Please review thank you MEA346


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling I just like to use her friends.

Ch 8 A Surprise letter and date # 5

The roses were still on the table and she had no clue what to do with them all. She still needed to get dressed and floo over to Ginny's to get her wand back, and she needed to do all this before her date that was to start at 10 am. She went to her room and grabbed her clothes then headed to the shower. When she got out of the shower she put on a white sun dress with a white sweater and white sandals. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail with a red flower hair band. She was dressed and ready to go. She went to the fireplace and said Ginny's place and then she was gone.

When Hermione got out of the fireplace she didn't have to yell for Ginny because Ginny was already sitting on the couch and from the look of it was waiting on her. Hermione's wand was sitting on top of the coffee table that was in the middle of Ginny's living room. "I see you knew I was coming. , Hermione said going to sit next to Ginny. As she was headed to sit beside Ginny she grabbed her wand. " Well there's not a lot we can do without a wand. I thought you would have been back last night.", said Ginny looking at Hermione. Hermione had no clue why Ginny was looking at her so intensely. " What?", said Hermione all of a sudden feeling very shy. "Are you alright?", questioned Ginny. "I'm fine really I am, but there is a lot that we need to talk about. I still have to go on these dates today so how about I come over tonight and tell you all that has happened since yesterday."

Ginny's eyes got big she really wanted to know right then and there what had happened to Hermione. She had thought that Hermione would have been a mess when she came to get her wand back, so she was really surprised when Hermoine came out of the fireplace with a smile on her face and not one tear in her eyes. What the hell happened, thought Ginny. "I have to go to work today, but I will make no plans for tonight so you had better come back and tell me what happened.", said Ginny with a wondering look in her eye. Hermione could see that Ginny really wanted to know what happened so with a nod and a smile Hermione moved off the couch and went to the fireplace. " Well then Ginny I'll see you tonight.", said Hermione grabbing some floo powder. The fireplace activated and then she was gone.

Hermione had stayed over at Ginny's a little bit longer then she had planned, so when she got back home she had just enough time to clean herself off. She then grabbed the port key and felt the tug.

The trip was a little bit rough so when Hermione landed in the alley she was still dizzy. It was all still spinning so when someone reached out and touched her she had no clue who it was and why they were touching her. She moved back and hit a brick wall. There were brown eyes staring at her with nothing but worry and something else she just was not sure what it was. "Hermione are you OK? ", asked the young man. " Who are you?", asked Hermione lifting up just a little to rub the back of her head. She tried to sit the rest of the way up, but the place began to spin again so she laid back down. A few more minutes had passed and she tried to sit up again. This time everything stayed in place. The back of her head still hurt so when the guy placed something cool to it she was very grateful. For just a second she was able to forget that it was a stranger who was doing the holding that was until his other hand began to massage her leg and was slowly moving up. She jumped up not caring that she was a little dizzy again. She had no clue who this guy was and for him to touch her like she was his was not a game she would play. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the guy. She was just about to hex his arse when she realized who he was.

The guy who was in front of her was Justin, but that still did not mean he had any right to touch her like that. While Hermione was trying to come to terms with everything Justin walked closer to her and said. " Hermione you can lower your wand I'm not going to hurt you." " Just stay right there for just a second.", said Hermione keeping her wand up and still wondering what she was going to do. Justin was the one who's hands had been on her when she landed. It was also him who had woke her up and place that cool rag on her head. " Look we are going to forget about everything that has happen up to this point. Got it.", said Hermione lowering her wand and putting out a hand for him to shake. "Hi, how are you doing today?", asked Hermione trying to move past what happened. Justin took the hint told her "Fine thank you." "So I'm really excited about going to the Museum.",said Hermione moving away from Justin and walking out of the alley.

The walk out of the alley and down the white sidewalk was a quiet one. They made it to the front door of the Museum and walked in. There were a lot of places that Hermione wanted to look, but she had no clue where to start. Justin took hold of her and walked them to a small exhibit . He stopped right in front of some gold pieces. Justin leaned over the glass and looked at them. Hermione went to read what it was that they were looking at. It said that it was called the Glassel Collection of African Gold. It was comprised of more than 800 pieces, it contained exquisite works primarily from the Royal Courts of the Akan people of Ghana and Coted' Ivoire. In sub-Saharan west Africa the gold is found in both the rivers and the fields. Goldsmiths have flourished for centuries at the courts of the tribal Chiefs. The use of crafted gold objects is still an essential part of African court ceremonies, demonstrating power and prestige, and promoting political unity. This is the only place that has the largest and most comprehensive collection of African gold in an American Museum.

After she had finished reading the plaque she moved down to look at the objects. In the glass cases were objects that were called sword ornaments they were in the form of a palm fruit, a gun powder keg with a pistol, and the last one was in the form of a ring of cocoon. She was so engrossed in looking at the objects she did not see when Justin moved in behind her. She did however feel when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione was in shock for just a few seconds and then she turned around to glare at him. When she turned around she did not realize that she would have her back to the glass and not much room to move anywhere. Justin moved his hand from around her and blocked her in. Hermione did not like this it made her feel very uncomfortable. For just a few more seconds they stayed that way until Justin backed up with a smug grin on his face. " Justin I don't know what's up with you, but I promise you this much if you so much as lay a hand on me without my permission I will hex you!", said Hermione with as much authority as she could muster. Do you understand? , asked Hermione moving away from the glass. Justin just looked at Hermione. He did not say he was sorry, he did not even look like he was sorry. He walked away leaving her behind and going to the next exhibit. Hermione kept her distance from him for most of the exhibits.

It was getting closer to lunch and Hermione's tummy was letting her know that she skipped out on her breakfast this morning. She was hoping soon they would stop to eat something, but she was not sure. She would have to do something she was not looking forward to. For almost an hour and a half she had kept her distant from him and now she was going to have to talk to him.

She was just walking up beside him and was about to ask about the food. When she saw him take out his wand and tap the wall that they were standing by. The wall opened to a bright light and Justin looked at Hermione with a smile. He motioned with his hand to go through the door. Hermione was not sure about all of this. What was behind that door? Hermione looked at Justin with a look that said I'm not going in there with you. Justin frowned then looked at her and told her, " Look I'm getting hungry and we can eat here. I promise I will not touch you or harm you in anyway while we are in there." Hermione still was not sure, but that belly of hers was putting in it's two cents. She cursed under her breath and then walked through the door.

When her eyes were no longer blinded by the light she looked around. The place was nothing special. There was a small table that had a pink table cloth on it and two small chairs pushed under the table. Hermione moved out of the doorway and moved to the table. Justin walked in and sat down on the opposite side of her. He still had his wand out and he moved it again and made a basket appear. Hermione was still a little worried about Justin and it showed on her face. " Try to relax Hermione this is the part where we get to learn more about each other.", said Justin taking out the food and drinks and sitting them on the table. They each got what they liked on their plate and then they began to eat. While they were eating Hermione was about to go through her regular routine. However before she could get a word out Justin beat her to it.

" Well I don't need to know how old you are, because I already know. I know all about your past in school. So let's see what can I asked you.", said Justin putting his finger on his cheek giving off a I'm thinking look. It took him a few seconds to come up with a question. " So how have the trio been?", said Justin with a smile on his face.

Hermione did not like the smile that was on Justin's face it was like he knew that one question was the one that would bug her the most. " The trio is no more.", said Hermione wishing he would just expect that answer, but she knew he wouldn't.

" Really, Why?" ,questioned Justin.

She really didn't want to get into everything with Justin so she just told him.

" We had a little problem that's all."

Hermione really did not want to talk about this one subject anymore so before Justin could ask another question she asked one.

" So Justin I have a question for you.", said Hermione with a serious face.

" What would that be?", said Justin.

" What is your favorite color.", said Hermione trying hard not to crack a smile when she asked.

Sure it was a childish question, but it was one that she knew was safe. Justin did look a little surprised by the question, but then it was gone and he answered it.

"My favorite color is Gold.", said Justin with serious look.

" Why Gold?", asked Hermione. She was really curious what his answer would be.

" It's the color of money I learned as I have gotten older that it is the most important thing to me.", said Justin with an honesty that scared Hermione. She could not help but to notice that Justin acted close to the way that Draco Malfoy acted when they were in school. It freaked her out a lot.

"So do you work?", asked Hermione.

" I'm the owner of a big company offshore.", said Justin placing that smug grin back on his face. Hermione really wished she could hex it off. That thought made her smile.

"So why did you want to do this?", asked Hermione

Hermione got a funny feel and wished she not had asked that question. Justin got a look in his eyes that she had seen earlier when he was leaning over her and she still could not put her finger on what it was.

" Sorry Hermione I won't answer that question until our date is over.", said Justin looking intensely at her.

" You will answer later, right.",said Hermione moving her chair out and standing up.

" Yes, just don't let me forget.", said Justin moving to the door and opening it up.

They left out of the room and continued to look at more exhibits. They had passed a picture that had some roses in it, and that was when Hermione remembered the roses that were on the coffee table at her house. " Hey Justin can I ask you something?", said Hermione standing beside him. " Sure.", said Justin still walking to the front so they could head home. " Did you send me the six dozen roses today?", asked Hermione. " Yes, I did. I'm glad to see you got them.", said Justin opening the door for her to go through. Hermione walked through the door and kept walking. " So what did you think of them?", asked Justin catching up with her. "They were beautiful, but why did you give me so many?", asked Hermione. " You are worth 600 dozen roses not just 6, but I thought that 600 might have been to much. Hermione couldn't say anything about that so she just told him thank you and kept walking.

They had just about got back to the alley and the date was almost over. Hermione remembered that Justin said he would answer her question. " So Justin why did you want to do this?", asked Hermione turning around to look at him. When she turned to look at him she saw that look come back in his eyes,and before she knew it Justin had her up against the brick wall. His hands were holding her arms to the wall. His face was just inches from her face. Hermione was scared. She tried hard not to show it. " Let me go!", said Hermione her voice shaking a little bit at the end. "No, you asked a question and I'm going to answer it.", said Justin moving closer and smelling her hair. " So why did I want to do this you ask.", said Justin moving his nose in her hair and then whispering in her ear. I have been in love with you for a long time. I watch you everywhere you go. I begged my friend Daniel to please let me be one of your dates. I'm a coward who could not ask you out, but I'm not going to be anymore Hermione I want you and I'm going to have you. He then took his hand off her arm and began to rubbed her cheek. He rubbed one side then the other. Hermione turned her cheek and when he went to touch the other she turned her head the other way. Hermione could see this was pissing Justin off. He grabbed her face and lower his mouth to her and kissed her hard.

When Justin had took his hand off her arm she must had been blessed because it was the one that she had her wand in. When she turned her head it was so Justin would not touch her, but it was also so she could get her wand to come down in her hand without him noticing. So when Justin's lips pressed on her's she lifted up her wand and hexed his arse. Justin fell down at Hermione's feet in agony. Hermione bent down and moved aside his hair and told him, "I told you that if you laid another hand on me I would hex you. Don't say I didn't keep my promise. Stay away from me and if I were you I would watch your back." Hermione then went to the port key and felt the tug and she was gone.

The Letter

When Hermione got home she went straight to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and brushed her teeth and her tongue. She rinsed and then wiped her mouth. She looked up in the mirror and vowed that if Justin was to ever show his face to her again she would curse him so hard that his wobbly bits would fall off. She finished cleaning her mouth and left the bathroom.

She was just making it to the living room when she heard a tapping noise coming from her kitchen. She saw that it was the owl from OSR and went to the window to let it in. When she took the letter she was mumbling to herself that the next guy had better be nice or she just might end up killing him. When she took the letter from the owl she fed him a treat and waited for the owl to leave. The owl never left that was when she looked at the letter, this letter was not from OSR it did not have a blue rose on the front. She open the letter it read.

Hermione,

The world will never know no greater beauty then you. Your eyes the color of honey, and your hair shimmer's in the sun. My days have been filled of thoughts of you. Hermione I still have been unable to get you out of my head. Please agree to have dinner with me tomorrow night. Anxiously awaiting your reply, Daniel Banks

Hermione needed to think. She had been on two really good dates and three bad ones, and she still had five more to go. Daniel had crossed her mind little with everything that had been going on. She was not sure if seeing him would be a good thing or not. She liked Daniel and maybe it would be good to go on a date with him. It can't get any worse then what she had already been through. So with her mind made up she wrote on the back of his letter yes and then gave it back to the owl. The owl left and Hermione's heart was beating rapidly she was nervous she had no clue what to expect tomorrow with Daniel.

Hermione began to daydream about her date with Daniel. She was smiling like a fool when another owl came through the window and landed on the table. Hermione snapped out of her daydream and took the letter . This letter was the one from OSR. She gave the owl some treats and then it left. She read the letter. It said she was hiking with Marcus Topper starting at 4:15pm. At the bottom of the letter it said she had a few things she need to bring with her. She needed to bring hiking boots, a canteen, a backpack, and a jacket. When she finished reading the letter she began to wonder why in the world she agree to do this. The only thing she wanted to do right then was curl up on a couch and read her book.

Hermione shrugged off the thought and headed to her room. She check her closet with all the shoes she had she was able to find some that would be prefect for this trip. She found a jacket and she dug deeper in her closest and found a backpack. The only thing she didn't have was the canteen. She knew what it was and wondered if maybe Harry might have one. He did say that he camped for almost six month he must have one. Hermione went to the living room activated the fireplace and put her face in and flooed Harry.

That's all for now. Please let me know what you think. Please be sweet and review it makes me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm back I am so sorry for how long it took. I had a lot happen with life and then with work. So my muse was not around for a while. So I hope you like the story. I would like to say thank you for every one who review. So that is all I hope not to be gone as long as I was again.

Thank you, Mea346

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9 visit with Harry and date # 6

When Hermione flooed Harry he was just getting inside after running for a hour outside. He had just walked in the door and was taking off his sweaty shirt when he heard Hermione's voice coming from the fireplace. When Hermione saw Harry she tried hard to avert her eyes from what she saw. Harry was definitely not the same that he had been even when he was in his last year of school. That body was a mans body and damn did he look good. Harry had broad shoulders and a small six pack and with the sweat running down his chest Hermione tried hard not to blush from the thought that was running in her head. " Hermione is there something I can do to you?" Hermione was shocked did Harry just asked if there was something he could do to her. " Hermione?", questioned Harry. " Harry I'm sorry what did you ask?" , said Hermione shaking her head trying hard to not act like a hormonal girl and instead be the woman she was. " I asked Hermione if there was something I can do for you? You know, the reason your calling.", said Harry moving to sit down on his couch. "Is it OK if I come over really quick?", asked Hermione. " Sure.", said Harry.

Hermione took her face out of the fire. She grabbed a little more of the floo powder and threw it in the fire waiting for it to turn green then she stepped in and said Harry's place. When she showed up at Harry's he had a shirt on and he was no longer topless Hermione was not sure how she felt about that. When had Harry became a piece of eye candy to her. When she had seen him last night the past was thrown out of the window and the friendship that was once there was back again. If friends was all that was between him and her then why was she imaging herself writhing under him in passion.

Harry motioned with his hand for her to come in sit down beside him. She moved from the fireplace and sat down by him. "So Hermione why did you want to come over?", asked Harry moving his hand in his hair to move it out of his face. "I was wondering if you happen to have a canteen?", said Hermione looking at Harry. When she looked at him she had to quickly turn around so that he would not see her blush. When did she start to feel something towards Harry was it just his body that she wanted or was there something more. She had only had this feeling once before and she was still trying to finger out what was going on there. " What do you need it for? If you don't mind me asking.", said Harry. Hermione turned back around looked at Harry and told him, I need it for the date I'm going on tonight." "Where are you going?", asked Harry she could see on his face that it was just curiosity and nothing more. "I'm going hiking.", said Hermione. "I see.", said Harry moving off the couch to go to his room. When he went to lift himself off of the couch his hand had accidentally touched Hermione's. When his hand touched her there was a spark her hand felt hot and she was kind of hoping it was not just her that it was affecting. She looked at Harry and saw a light red tint to his face. It was cute on him. Brown eyes met green and Hermione was not sure, but when had she miss that he had the most amazing green eyes. "Harry.", whispered Hermione. Harry moved his hand from her's and went on to his room. Hermione was trying hard to slow her breathing down. Her heart was pounding and she felt very hot.

There was a lot of noise coming from Harry's bedroom she was not sure what was going on. There was more banging and a small grunt. Hermione wondered if everything was OK. She was just about to get up and go see if Harry was OK when he came out of the room. In his hand was the thing she had came over to ask for. " Here you go. It took a little of moving things around to find it.", said Harry handing it over to her. Hermione went over to get it and when she took it she moved in and kissed Harry on the cheek. It was just a small thank you kiss and that was all. She had done it many times before so why all of sudden did she feel just a tad bit guilty and shy. Her heart was pounding it had never done that before what in the heck was going on. Hermione needed to leave before it got weirder. When Hermione moved in to kiss him she was sure Harry was holding is breath and when she moved back she saw that his face was red again. "Thank you Harry.", said Hermione as she was heading back to the fireplace. "Hermione I'm glad you came over today. Come back and see me again.", said Harry with a smile. Hermione could still see the tiniest bit of red on his face. She smile and told him " I have to bring this back to you don't I." She then put some floo powder in the fireplace and was gone.

Hermione got back from Harry's place a little bit before 3pm so she had time before 4pm. She didn't want to get dressed so soon so she went to the living room to read for a while. She was sitting on the couch with her book in her hand, but she had only read the first line and Harry kept coming in her mind. Why all of the sudden did she see him as more then a friend. When he walked from the kitchen to the living room shirtless she had never seen him like that before. Harry had also been around her in school and she knew that Ginny had the biggest crush on him and so she never ever looked at Harry as more then a friend. As she got older she began to notice Ron and that just did not work out. So years later she might have the chance to get to know Harry as more then a friend. The only thing was she had no clue how Harry felt. The time she spent over there she did see him turn red a little, but did that mean he felt it to or was he just embarrassed. Then there was Daniel. She liked Daniel and was going on a date with him tomorrow.

Before the dates had started she had went over to Ginny's and she told her to go on these dates to see if maybe someone could make her feel the same way if not more then Daniel. Who would have thought that after all the dates she had been on Harry would be the one to do it. What was she to do. She was so confused. She laid her book back down looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to get dressed. Harry would just remain as a friend for now. Daniel she would have to see what would happen with him. She had many things that she needed to talked to Ginny about. That thought made it a little bit better she moved of the couch and went to her room to get dressed.

Date #6

Hermione went to her drawer and took out a red long sleeve shirt and a pair a faded jeans. She put on the clothes and then grabbed the boots that would be OK for hiking and sat down on her bed and put them on. She went to the bathroom put her hair in a ponytail and put a red cap on her head. She grabbed the rest of her stuff went to the kitchen. She took the port key felt the tug and then she was gone.

When the port key ride was over Hermione was on her butt in the middle of the woods would be the only to say it. When she got up and righted herself she thought there had to be an easier way to travel. She had just got everything fixed and was about to move when it came to her that she had no clue where she was going. She was alone in the middle of the woods and she had no clue where she was. She was beginning to worry and her belly was having butterflies flutter she was scared. She thought things could not get worse when the bush that was in front of her began to move. Where was Marcus wasn't he supposed to be here, thought Hermione. The bush began to move more and then out popped a guy.

When Hermione saw Marcus she screamed she didn't know that it was Marcus. Marcus ran over to Hermione covered her mouth and said "Stop screaming I'm not going to hurt you. Are you Hermione?" , Hermione couldn't say anything because his hand was over her mouth so she nodded her head. "OK, I'm Marcus I'm going to let go of your mouth now. Marcus moved his hand from Hermione's mouth and backed up. "Sorry about that I did not know who you were.", said Hermione. When Hermione looked at Marcus she saw that he was 5'8 in and brown hair and built he had an accent too. " Where are you from?", asked Hermione. "I'm Scottish.", said Marcus. "I love it.", said Hermione with a smile. Marcus smiled a little and said, "Thank you."

"So we don't have much time to get to where I would like to take you. So lets move.", said Marcus taking a hold of Hermione's hand and moving to the small path that she did not see earlier while she was looking around. They walked towards the path when Hermione asked Marcus where they where going. " There's this place close to the top that I thought you would love to see.", said Marcus. Hermione was not looking forward to the hike where on that paper that she wrote did it say that she was an outdoors type person. No where that's where. They had been walking for a good 10 minutes up the hill. She was still fussing in her head when Marcus just stopped. She was not really paying attention and ended walking right into him. "Don't move stay right there.",said Marcus holding his arm out so she could not get passed him. She was really curious as to what was going on,but not stupid enough to not follow his direction. A few minutes passed and then Marcus lowered is arm and turned around looked at Hermione. "Sorry about that there was a snake and I did not want you to get hurt.", said Marcus turning back around and walking forward. "Well I thank you for that.", said Hermione catching up with him.

There were a few more twigs and trips and fussing from Hermione. When Marcus turned around and looked at her. "Hermione can you close your eyes for this next part.", asked Marcus moving closer to her and getting behind her. Hermione was not sure, but went ahead and closed her eyes. Marcus took Hermione's hand and began to move again. While her eyes were closed she could hear all the animals and her own heart beat. They had walked for just a few more steps and then Marcus moved from behind Hermione to the front. "Hermione I want you to count to ten and then open your eyes?", said Marcus. "Out loud or to myself?", asked Hermione " Out loud.", said Marcus. Hermione counted one , two , three, four, five , six , seven , eight, nine , ten. When she got to ten Marcus moved to the side and Hermione opened her eyes.

When Hermione opened her eyes she felt like she was flying. The way that Marcus had put her made her feel that way. The sight that greeted her was beautiful all the colors were just wow would be the only way to say it. The sun was setting and the pinks lavender and dark blue the way they combined was breath taking. A tear escaped out of her eyes and slipped down her face, but right before it fell Marcus swiped the tear up. "Why are you crying?", Marcus said looking at her. "I had a very rough day with date number 5 and when it was over I just wanted to stay home and read my book and not do this anymore. I'm glad I came. This is beautiful, thank you so much Marcus." "Your welcome, Hermione."

The sun was setting and it was getting darker by the minute. There was something sparkling that caught Hermione's eyes she turned around. Marcus apparently had been very busy today. There in the middle of the woods was a clearing. The clearing had a cloth covered table with a single candle in the middle and two silver plates and silverware wrapped in cloth napkins. The chairs that were at the table had small white cushions. The thing that caught Hermione's eyes was the light that was above the table in the form of a web, the whole thing spoke words of elegance. Hermione looked down at herself with what she had on and felt very under dressed. She then looked over at Marcus and did not feel that bad.

Marcus moved over to the table and pulled something out from under it. It was a large rectangle package he handling it over to her and told her, "I was not sure what size you were so I asked Daniel." Hermione opened the box. Inside was a gray blue floor length dress and silver heels. The two questions that were now on her mind was, where was she to change and, how did Daniel know her size? Hermione had just opened her mouth to voice the first question to Marcus when he said something first "You can change in that room that's behind the curtain." Hermione looked around a little bit and noticed the curtain that was hang between two trees.

The curtain was magical like the tents, inside the curtain was a room with everything she would need to look glamorous. There was a small vanity on the side of the room that had some make up on the top of it. She felt a little uncomfortable in the room with everything that had happened today could she change in this room and not worry if someone was peeking. Just to be on the safe side Hermione went to the curtain and looked outside. Marcus was outside by the table changing himself and Hermione got a good eye full of Marcus's backside. Apparently Marcus had failed to mention that while she was inside changing. He would be outside changing.

Hermione went back inside the curtain her face was red and she felt very flush from the blush that was across her face. She took the box got out the dress and put it on. She sat down at the vanity and put on the silver heels. She stood up looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked good. She still had the cap on and was trying to come up with what she wanted to do with her hair. She went with just leaving it down and running a brush lightly through it. " Hermione are you about ready?", asked Marcus from outside the curtain. She placed the brush on the vanity and told him "I'll be right out." She checked herself in the mirror one more time and then went to the curtain and opened it and stepped out.

When Hermione stepped out she had her head down. She slowly looked up and saw that Marcus was in a black tux and his hair was neatly combed he looked very handsome. The blush came back in full force when she remembered seeing his backside. "You look beautiful.", said Marcus standing in front of her. "I feel there's something missing.", smirked Marcus. Hermione looked down at herself and moved her hand checking to see what it could be. She looked back up at Marcus and was about to say I don't see where. When she saw that he had something in his hand. "What's that?", asked Hermione pointing at the small box. "This is for you.", said Marcus opening the box. Hermione moved closer and looked in the box. There inside was a gold rope chain. It was beautiful. Marcus removed it from the box and asked if she would like for him to put it on her. She smiled at him and told him "That would be nice." Marcus unhooked the necklace and moved behind her and put it on her. Hermione brought her hand up to the necklace and felt the cold chain "Thank you so much Marcus.", said Hermione smiling at him. "Well now I will say that there's nothing missing and I stand by what I said first you look beautiful.", said Marcus taking Hermione's hand and moving them to the tables. Hermione blushed and told him thank you as she sat down.

Marcus sat down on the other side of her. "So the food that we will have tonight I cooked it. I hope you will like it.", said Marcus bending down and taking out a middle size bowl and a square box. Inside the middle size bowl was tomato soup and in the square box was garlic bread. Marcus poured some of the soup in Hermione's bowl. He placed a small piece of bread right beside it. He did the same for himself. Hermione took her spoon and tasted the soup it was good, one of the best tomato soups she had ever tasted. "This is good.", said Hermione when her mouth was not full. Marcus smile and said "Thank you." " So Marcus where did you learn to cook like this?", asked Hermione. "I've been taking cooking classes since I was 19 years old.", said Marcus blowing on his spoon to cool down the soup a little. "How old are you?", asked Hermione. The soup had made her thirsty but there was nothing on the table to drink. "I'm 29.", said Marcus leaning down to take something else out of the basket. It was a couple of bottles of Butterbear he handed one to her. "Thank you.", said Hermione taking a sip. "Your welcome. So how old are you?", asked Marcus. "I'm 26. So you've been cooking for ten years now.", said Hermione. "Yes about that maybe a little bit longer.", said Marcus taking a bite of the bread. "What made you want to be a cook?", asked Hermione finishing off the rest of her soup. "My mother was a great cook and in the afternoons I would come home and watch her cook supper I fell in love with it all. "So you have a mom, do you have any other family?", asked Hermione. Marcus had finished his soup too and the bread and went back in the basket and pulled out a round cake holder. Inside was a key lime pie. He cut him and Hermione a piece and then finished telling her more about himself.

"My dad travels a lot so I hardly ever get to see him. Most of the time he takes my mom with him. I have one sister shes older then I am and has kids. I have two nieces. I have pictures of them if you would like to see them.", He then reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. He leaned over and showed Hermione the pictures. Hermione saw that there was a little girl in a pretty blue and white dress messing with the bow that was in her hair. There was another one running around with just a diaper and a older woman she guessed was his sister chasing after her. "Their beautiful.", said Hermione looking up at Marcus. Marcus lean over a little bit more and said "The one in the blue and white dress is Liz short for Elizabeth shes five. The other one running around in just a diaper is Marie shes two and did not want her picture taking that day. My sister had fun on that day." Marcus lean back and asked Hermione about her family. Hermione told him about her family and a little bit about Ginny.

They finished their dessert and then before they knew it it was time to go. "Will we have to walk all the way back down?", asked Hermione standing up. "No, I can apperate us back down if you don't mind side along.", said Marcus standing up and moving beside Hermione. "Before we go would you like any help with all of this?", questioned Hermione while pointing to the stuff that was around. "No, thank you I will come back in the morning and take care of it.", said Marcus. Hermione went to the curtain real quick and grabbed her clothes and then came back and stood by Marcus. "Do you have everything?", asked Marcus. Hermione nodded her head and then took a hold of his arm and then they left the clearing.

They were back in the same spot that they we're earlier. "I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you.", said Hermione. "I did to you were great company.", said Marcus. They said there good byes and then they both left. 

That is all for now. Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought. Even if it just to say cool or whatever. Thank you Mea346


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone today I have a very special Chapter. Its short but if it wasn't then it would had been to long. To pawsrule I have to say the date with Daniel will be coming on chapter 13 or 14. To JazzGirl123 thank you for always have something to say about my chapters. The same goes out to pawsrule. That's all so on with the story. P.S I own nothing.

Chapter 10 Confusion

When Hermione got home the first thing that she wanted to do was to change out of her dress. She went to her room got some clothes and changed. She went to the living room and flooed over to Ginny's.

When she got over to Ginny's she was no where to be found. "Ginny are you here?", yelled Hemione moving around the living room. "I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a second.", said Ginny's voice coming from the bedroom. Hermione went to sit down on the couch. As she was sitting on the couch she began to think about everything that had happened in the last two days.

First there was Ron and everything with him. After the tears and the talking to Harry she was feeling loads better about him. She noticed when she said Ron's name she no longer felt the anger build up inside her. It would take her a little bit longer to forgive herself. She vowed that she will never make work, the only thing in her life. Going back to Ron if he was to come over tonight she could most likely be able to sit down and talk with him. That thought shocked her. Even though yesterday was a bad day there was a lot of good thing that had happen too.

Harry was one of those things. She liked having Harry back in her life. They had shared a lot of nice moments together. When she began to think about Harry her heart would began to beat really fast. What was this why now when she would think about him would her heart do this. Did she have real true feelings for the man who was just a friend? She was still fighting with herself when Ginny came out of the room.

"Well as you can see I did not leave tonight so tell me what happened.", said Ginny moving to sit down right beside Hermione. Hermione was about to open her mouth when Ginny said a little bit more. " I thought that you would be a mess with everything that had happened yesterday." said Ginny "To be honest so did I. When I left your house I was a mess and I was only inside my house for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door." Ginny interrupted Hermione and asked, "Who was it? I bet it was Daniel. Am I right?", "If you would let me finished I will tell you.", said Hermione with a giggle in her voice. Ginny leaned back took her hand to her mouth pretended to zipped it and threw away the key. Hermione laughed out loud and then went on with who was at the door.

"It was Harry. If I was not so upset I most likely would had passed out. I'm embarrassed to say, but I just pulled him in and held on to him. It took a few minutes to say anything to him. He stayed and talked about a lot of things. He told me about where he was and what he did. I told him about the dates. He scolded me about it all that was until I brought it to his attention about all the woman he has been seen with. Hermione watched Ginny face very careful when she mentioned about the women to see what she thought about it. Ginny made no face. When he left at 3am this morning I felt like a load had been taking off my shoulder. When I woke up this morning I felt good that was until I went on that awful date with Justin.

"What Justin?", asked Ginny taking the pillow away from Hermione. Sometime during talking to Ginny Hermione grabbed it off of the couch. Ginny watched as Hermione mentioned Justin's name and strangled the pillow. "Justin Finch Fletchley and hes no longer shy or timed. That jerk can stay as far away from me as possible.", said Hermione looking around for something to wrap her hands around to strangle. Ginny realized it might be best if she gave the pillow back to her. She handed it back to her and asked, "What happened?"

Hermione told Ginny what happened with Justin. When she had got to the part were Justin kissed her. Hermione was still holding the pillow and when she was talking about the kiss she was squeezing the pillow and her and Ginny heard a pop. The cotton and the feathers went everywhere. "I'm so sorry Hermione.", said Ginny hugging her. "It's OK the last date kind of made up for it.", said Hermione with a smile. "So what happened on date number 6 and who was it with?", asked Ginny. "Well date number 6 was with a guy name Marcus and we went hiking. That was loads of fun.", said Hermione a little sarcastic. "Why did you say it like that was it not fun?", asked Ginny. "It was fun I just know that there is a better way of traveling." Hermione then went on to tell Ginny about Marcus. She showed Ginny the necklace and Ginny thought it was beautiful. When Hermione was done Ginny said "It sounds like you had a nice time." "I did it was way better then Justin" they both laughed at that.

They continue to talked about the dates when Hermione remember about Daniel and the date she was to have with him. She really wanted to know what Ginny would think about it. "Ginny there is one thing that I would like to get your opinion on." Hermione then told her about the letter and the date that she agree to. While Hermione was telling Ginny she wondered if she was wrong to agree so she began to panic. "Ginny, did I do the wrong thing. I mean I have been on 6 dates and I have not found someone that has made me feel the way the Har I mean Daniel does." "Hermione did you almost say Harry's name?" asked Ginny. "No, not at all. I meant I was just thinking about Harry and must had said it by accident." said Hermione moving off the couch. Ginny looked at Hermione very intensely and asked " Is there anyone out there that has made you feel the way that Daniel has."

Hermione looked back at Ginny and thought. What would she do, How will she act the moment Hermione tells her about Harry? When Ginny broke it off with Harry she had came to her house and they cried and then it was not talked about anymore. Is Ginny over Harry? How bad will it be? Will she tell her to leave and to never talked to her again. Hermione was not sure if she could handle Ginny not being her friend anymore. Well whatever happens she was about to found out. "Ginny there is one other person who has made me feel like the world is spinning. He was not one of my dates. I'm still a little confused about it all. The only thing I ask is that you hear me out before you kick me out. I think I have feelings for Harry." said Hermione with her throat tightening and the tears forming. Ginny moved off the couch and stood by Hermione and took her hand in hers and told her. "I knew that." "How, what, when, what , stuttered Hermione has the tears ran down her face.

Ginny hugged Hermione told her it was OK to stop crying. "Hermione I have known since you came in and told me about Harry. You got a dreamy far off look when you would say his name. When you made the slip I knew that it was true." "Are you mad?" asked Hermione wiping the tears away. "No, I don't feel anything towards him but as a friend and nothing more. So when did you began to feel that way towards him?" asked Ginny.

"I needed an item from him and went over to his place. I don't know what it was, but when I was there I just saw him as a man and not the boy I knew. I went to sit on the couch by him and my heart would beat fast. Then our hands touched and I looked into his eyes. I swear there was a moment when we could have kissed. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing I'm so confused." said Hermione moving back to the couch to sit down. "Well I think you should still go on the date with Daniel and see what will happen. As for Harry I don't know what to tell you. That will have to be something you will have to figure out. I know that he is a great guy and I will be here for you no matter who you choose.", said Ginny sitting down right next to her.

When Ginny had said that she would be by her no matter what Hermione was so happy. She moved so fast and hugged Ginny and told her, " Thank you so much. You are a best friend that anyone could ask for." Ginny was turning blue when she tapped Hermione on the arm and told her, "can't breathe." Hermione let go and told her "Sorry." while she was laughing. After everything had calmed down and Ginny had turned back to her normal color Ginny looked at Hermione and said," So now that we have taken care of that. How about you take your wand and clean up the mess you made with that pillow." Hermione laugh and cleaned up the mess. They talked for a little bit longer and then Hermione left.

Date # 7

Hermione rolled over in her bed and took her pillow and covered her ears. The pecking was getting on her nerves. She was still half asleep and had no clue where the noise was coming from. The pecking had stopped for just a few seconds and then started back up again. She was more awake now and understood where it was coming from and what it was. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to let the owl in. She took the letter and read it. Miss Granger, You will be going on a date with Jason Parker to the zoo. The date will start at 10 am and will end at 1 pm. Thank you One Single Rose.

She laid the letter back on the table and made herself some tea. When she finished the tea she went to take a shower. The shower was nice. She was enjoying the water on her and took longer then she normally did. She had just turned off the shower and heard knocking on her front door. She wrapped the towel around her and went to the door she peeked in the peek hole and saw that it was Harry. She yelled "Give me just a minute and I will open it." Hermione ran back to her room put on the first thing she saw. She went back to the door and opened it. Harry was standing there with a big smile on his face. It made Hermione's heart skip a beat. "Harry what are you doing here?",asked Hermione. "I was in the neighborhood and my belly was letting me know that breakfast was looming around the corner. So I thought that since I was near your home I would stop by and see if you had anything for breakfast.", said Harry leaning on the door frame. Hermione could not help but to smile. "I have not had breakfast yet so why don't you come in and I can see what I can make." said Hermione moving out of the way so that Harry could come in.

Harry stood in Hermione living room looking around. "You know when I was here last time I did not get a tour of your place you were too upset. So Hermione what do you say about showing me around." said Harry looking at her with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. Hermione knew she still needed to dress and Harry did say he was hungry. "Harry how about we go to the kitchen and I cook us something and then when we are done eating I will show you around." Harry nodded his head. Hermione moved in front of him and took a hold of his hand. The moment she grab his hand a shock went through her. It was enough to make her let go of his hand. "Hermione, are you OK?", asked Harry. "Did you feel it?", whispered Hermione just low enough that he was not able to hear her. "What?", said Harry looking at Hermione. "Nothing, I'm OK.", said Hermione taking his hand again and going to the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen Hermione had Harry sit down at the table while she went to the refrigerator. Hermione open the refrigerator and looked around. She decided that she was going to cook them some eggs. She had just leaned in to grab the eggs when she felt something on her hand. Harry had moved from the table and came to stand behind Hermione. "So what did you decided to fix?", whisper Harry in Hermione ear. "I was thinking about making us some eggs." said Hermione slowing her breathing down before Harry noticed. Her face had turned red and she wished that Harry would back up a little so she could breath. "How about you grab the eggs and I'll go and get the pan.", said Hermione. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and move back to let her out. "That sounds good.",said Harry.

Hermione went to the sink and bent down to the cabinet. She took out the frying pan and put it on the stove, while she was getting the pan she was wondering why would Harry do that. Did he know what he was doing to her? Did he see the way that he effects her. She stood up and there was Harry with the eggs. "So Harry, How do you like your eggs?", asked Hermione. "I like them scrambled.", said Harry. "OK, well will you look in that cabinet right above you and take out a big bowl." smiled Hermione. Harry got the bowl and gave it to Hermione. "Thank you. You can go back and sit down I'll take care the rest.", said Hermione taking the bowl from him.

Hermione did not cook many eggs the only reason the eggs were in the refrigerator was so she could use them for her other foods that need them. So when she got the eggs and cracked them in the bowl and began to stir and not whip them Harry had to step in. "Hermione lay down the bowl.", said Harry getting up and going to the refrigerator. Hermione lay down the bowl and watched Harry in the refrigerator. He came out with the milk and some cheese. He came to stand by her. He put in just a little bit of milk in the bowl and ripped the cheese and put it in. "Hermione pick up the bowl.", said Harry getting a fork. Hermione got the bowl. Harry moved behind her. " Hold the bowl with your left hand close to your body." Harry then placed his hand on top of Hermione's. "Give me your other hand.", said Harry. Hermione held her right hand up. Harry put the fork in it and then covered her hand with his. "Hold it like you would hold your quill. She did it mutely even as Harry used her hand as a surrogate to whip the eggs for her.

Hermione found it very hard to breath. He was so close and it was driving her crazy. His hands on her was so soft and she fit so well next to him. "See when we do it like this the eggs get more air in them. When they cook they will be more fluffier." said Harry still whipping. Hermione turned her head around as much as possible and all she could see while he was talking was his lips. They looked so soft and for just a second she wonder what it would be like to be kiss by them. Harry finished talking and Hermione was still looking at his lips and then they began to lower.

She froze sure she had thought about it, what it would be like to kiss him. The lips were soft just like she thought they would be. Harry was kissing her. What was she to do? She still was not sure what she wanted with him. She still had Daniel she needed to find out about. She was a little confused and felt until she could sort out her feelings she needed to break the kiss. She moved her head back and stopped the kiss. "Hermione, I'm sorry, said Harry. Hermione laid the bowl on the counter and with her back still to Harry she told him,"Harry you need to leave." "What, why , what about breakfast?", said Harry standing behind her. "Harry, I can't deal with this right now." Harry placed is hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?" question Harry. Hermione brushed his hand off her stilled herself and yelled, "Harry leave now!" "Fine I got it I'll leave," Harry left the kitchen and a few seconds later the front door slammed. Hermione turned around and slipped down the counter. What was she to do? She pissed off Harry. She had so much going on in her head and when Harry's lips touched her the sparks were there and it was hard for her to pull away. She just needed to sort out those feelings and she did not want to lead him on. She had to do something and telling him to leave was for the best. She would go say sorry to him tomorrow.

Hermione picked herself off the floor and went to her room to get ready for date number 7. Harry and her feelings for him would have to wait for another day. She was going to the zoo so she went with a pair of blue jean shorts and blue t-shirt. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put on her trainers. She went to the kitchen grab the port key and felt the tug and was gone.

I know it was shorter then the others. There you have it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you Mea346


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the computer I'm typing on just kidding I do own it. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I love them all.

Chapter 11 Date # 7 and OSR trouble

When Hermione opened her eyes she was in the middle of a road. There were trees everywhere on both sides of it. There was no one around so nobody saw her appear out of nowhere. She looked down the road and saw where it turned. She walked down that way and saw that there was a bench and a man sitting on it reading a book. The guy had reddish blond hair and was a little chubby. He had on a blue stripped polo shirt and tan pants. She walked up to the bench and asked if it was OK for her to sit down? The guy looked up from his book and smiled and said, "Yes, you can Hermione." "How did you that I was Hermione?" His smile got bigger and he told her, " When I agreed to do this he showed me a picture of you." "So I'm going to take it that you are Jason." said Hermione sitting down. "No, Jason was not able to make it so he asked me his brother to take his place. Yes, I'm Jason." he said jokingly . Hermione just smiled and did not say anything but rolled her eyes. The introduction was out of the way. So they sat and waited for the bus to come and pick them up to go to the zoo.

"So have you ever been to the zoo?" asked Hermione. She thought it was a stupid question the moment it came out of her mouth. Who had never been to the zoo. So what Jason said really surprised her. "No, My mom did not like animals and the days that our school would go mom and dad would keep me home." "I'm so sorry Jason so today we'll try to see all the animals." said Hermione smiling at him. "OK,"said Jason looking away from her. Hermione could see his ears turning red. She had made him blush. There was not much said after that. It was just a few minutes later that the bus came.

The zoo was not to far from where the bus stop was so it did not take long. When they got to the zoo Jason was the first one to get off the bus. As he was walking the line that was on the floor at the front of the bus Jason tripped on it and began to stumble forward. Hermione who happen to be right behind him grab hold of him in time. Jason finished getting off the bus and Hermione joined him. "Thank you for that back there. I tend to do that a lot. I could tripped over my own feet even when I'm being still." said Jason. "It was not a problem." said Hermione.

They walked up to the line and waited. Finally it was their turn. "Hi, My names Brittany and how many ticket do you need." Jason looked at the teller and told her two please. Hermione liked the fact that Brittany was nice and gave her name. She gave the girl a smile and then they went to the gate. The guy at the gate was not as nice but it did not matter. Jason gave the guy the tickets.

When they where standing in front of a wooden post that had signs pointing in every direction. Hermione asked, " So where do you want to go?" Jason pointed to the left and said, "Lets go this way." Hermione saw the way that he was pointing was five different animals. There were the tigers, lions, fish, elephants, and the reptile exhibit.

The first stop was the tigers. It amazed Hermione to watched Jason watching the animals, it was like she had a little boy who was seeing things for the first time. He would say things in a whisper to her thing like, 'Did you see that?' And Look how big that one is!' That was how it went for the first three exhibits. It was after the lions they went to see the elephants, they got to where the elephants were. It was pretty loud with all the kids around and some of the kids were being rude and mean to some of the smaller elephants. An older elephant named Betty had enough of the kids and took matters into her own hands, taking her trunk and put it in the water and then blowing it out at the kids. The problem was that right when Betty put her trunk in the water the kids left and poor Jason got soaked. Hermione felt bad for Jason but could not keep the laughter from coming out. Jason took his hand and wiped the water from his face, then he joined in with everyone and laughed. When it all calmed down he excused himself and went to get cleaned up.

When Jason came out of the bathroom Hermione asked, " So where would you like to go next?" Jason replied, "I would like to go to the reptile exhibit." "OK, then lets go.", said Hermione. As they were walking Jason started up a conversation "So Hermione what kind of animals do you like?" "Well I like all animals, but if I had to choose I like cats. What about yourself?", asked Hermione with a smile. " When I left the home and got my own place the first thing I did was I got me some rats. I have three and I love them.", said Jason. Wow, was really the only word that would come out of Hermione's mouth. "I take it your not a big fan of rats.", said Jason with an understanding smile. "No, not really. I'll stick to my cat.", said Hermione walking up to the door of the reptile exhibit. After they had finished looking at the snakes and other cold blooded things. Hermione thought she would had been OK with not seeing them. As they were heading out of the door to go look at some more animals Jason's belly made a weird sound. Hermione payed no mind to it. She did make a comment about it being time to go get something to eat though.

They walked back to the place where the wooden sign was and saw that there was a restaurant in one direction and there was a snack trailer the other way. They decided to go with the snack trailer. They made there way to the trailer and saw there was a line. They talked a little bit more while in line. Slowly but surly the line went down and they finally made it to the front. They ordered their food and then Hermione told Jason that she was going to find them a place to sit. She found a nice table that had an umbrella just a little bit away from the trailer. She watched Jason as he got the food, but left the drinks. When he made it to there table he said, "I was just being careful. She nodded her head in understanding and then he left to go get the drinks. While he was gone Hermione set out to separate the food and did not see Jason making his way back to the table. That was until she felt the cold ice drink go all over her. Hermione turned around and saw Jason getting up. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Are you OK?", asked Jason making his way to her. She was freezing and sticky and just wanted to go to the bathroom to clean up so she said, "It's fine Jason. I'm just going to go to the bathroom to clean up. How about you go get us some more food and drinks. I'll be right back.", said Hermione getting up.

Hermione made her way through the crowd and found the bathroom. While she was cleaning herself up she began to think about the date and how bad it was going. However when she looked at it it's was not as bad as it could be. She was having fun the most she had had in a long time. She was cleaned up and went to go find her table and Jason.

When she made it back to the table Jason already had the food laid out for her and her drink was right next to it. "Hermione once again I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy.", said Jason looking at her with sadness in his eyes. Hermione smile and said, "Jason it's fine. I'm all clean and the worst that happen was you had to go pay more money. So don't worry about it."

"So Jason how old are you?" "26. What about yourself?", asked Jason. Hermione smiled and said, "I'm the same age as you." "So how did you get to date 10 guys?", asked Jason. They asked the questions in between bites. So Hermione had to finishing chewing before she could answer. "I saw the ad and thought why not. I did not think I would get it. So how did you get talked into doing this?", questioned Hermione while she took a sip of her drink. Jason began to turn red and gulped and told her, "My sister felt it was time for me to go out with a girl. I usually stay home and study. Hermione did not hound on the subject of him not dating she asked, "How many sisters do you have?" Jason smiled and said,"I have three, and I was the only boy. There names are Jill, Jane, and May. Mom tried to stick with the J's, but got tired by the time May came along." "Are you the oldest?", asked Hermione. "No, I'm one of the middle children. Jill is 32 and married with kids. Jane is 23 and going to school to be a potions master, and May stays home with mom and dad. Shes still not sure what she wants to do so what about you. Do you have any family?" asked Jason. "My mom and dad live far away and I don't have any sisters or brothers." said Hermione thinking about her family and the early years. "So what is it like to have sisters?" questioned Hermione. Jason made an ugly face and then said, "It's hard. There's never any hot water to take a shower. The bathroom is always a mess. Mom and dad spoil the girls and are always hard on me. Sorry, I should not have said that last part." Jason smiled sadly. Hermione took hold of Jason's hand and looked at him and said, " It's sounds like you had it hard. I'm sorry. Jason took his hand out from under her hand and told her. " I've lived through it so it's OK."

Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to leave. "So it's almost time to go we only have time to go back and catch the bus." said Hermione getting up and throwing away her trash. The walk back to the bus was a smooth one there was no more problems. On the bus they talked a little bit more about family. After a short ride they were back at the bench. "Well Hermione I had a wonderful time. I can't wait till Friday when I will see you again. Hermione looked at Jason with a blank looked to her face. She was speechless for a second or two, but then she spoke. " Jason I'm not trying to be rude, but why would I be seeing you on Friday?" "Well Daniel said that on Friday you will be announcing what your decision will be to the world. I'm to come to One Single Rose that morning. Did he not tell you this?" said Jason flinching with each word that was coming out of his mouth. "No, he did not. He told me that I would pick the guy I liked and we would go on a trip, but there was nothing said about announcing it. I'm sorry Jason but I need to go." said Hermione trying to keep her temper down. It would do no good to take it out on Jason he did nothing wrong. Hermione grabbed the port key and felt the tug and then she was gone. Jason was left there with a look of fear on his face.

When she was back home she changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to wait for the letter she knew was coming. She was in the kitchen for just a few minutes when the owl landed on the table. Hermione took the letter and read it. Miss Granger, You will be going on a date with Bobby Steven. You will be going to Amor De. It will start at 4pm and end at 6pm. Thank you One Single Rose. Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was only 1:15 she had plenty of time to go OSR. She grabbed her purse and apparated.

ONE SINGLE ROSE

Hermione was pissed. He was supposed to come to her when he had more info on her dates. Why would he not tell her about this. Is that the reason why he wanted to see her tonight. No, that could not be it he said he missed her and was thinking about her. Was he lying? She did not know, but damn it she was going to found out.

She walked through the doors of OSR and walked right passed Miss, Murray not bothering to stop. She got to Daniel's office and did not knock just walked right in. The chair was turned to the wall when she walked in. She was about to open her mouth when Miss Murray ran up next to her and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry sir she just ran right past me." said Miss Murray. "You may leave Miss, Murray I can take care of her." Hermione knew that voice and it was not Daniel's. The chair turned around and Justin was sitting there. Justin looked just how Hermione would imagined with the hex she used. Justin had a black eye and when he got up he was limping. Miss, Murray shut the door and Justin made his way next to Hermione. Hermione backed up away from him. "I have never had anybody do what you did yesterday." said Justin in a whisper. "If you touch me I will yell and what you got yesterday will seem tame. Hermione said. Justin backed up and looked at Hermione with hurt in his eyes and a little fear. She liked the fact that he was scared of her. The hurt she did not care about, she was not going to feel sorry for him. "Is Daniel here? I would really like to talk to him." said Hermione moving over to the desk. "He should be here soon. Hermione is there anyway that you could forgive me for yesterday?" said Justin moving closer to her. "No, what you did was wrong and you should have known better." said Hermione glaring at him. Justin was by Hermione and took hold of her hand, "Hermione I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Hermione was feeling very uncomfortable.

So she was very grateful when Daniel walked in. The sight that greeted him was Justin looking longingly at Hermione and holding her hand. Daniel came in and moved to his desk and looked at Hermione and asked "Hermione why are you here?" Hermione took her hand out of Justin's hand and resisted the urge to wiped it on her pants. "I needed to talk to you about the dates." said Hermione. Daniel looked at Justin with menace and told, "Justin go out to the lobby so me and Hermione can talk." Justin looked pissed and again a little afraid and Hermione was sure he was when he back out of the door. "So what was that I walked in on?" asked Daniel sitting down in his chair. "That was nothing. Why?" asked Hermione. Daniel stared at her, but Hermione was not going to tell him. "No reason. So what is it about the dates you wanted to know." asked Daniel. The anger that had made her come to this place in the first place was gone. She still wanted to know about the announcement and why he did not tell her. "So I was out with Jason and the date was over when he said he would see me Friday and I asked why. That was when he told me about some announcement. Do you want to shed some light on this or continue to keep me in the dark. The anger was back at the end of her statement.

"Hermione if you will sit down I would be happy to tell you." said Daniel. Hermione sat down and lean on the desk looking straight at him. "Well.", said Hermione. "I forgot. ,said Daniel It was the same day I had come over and we began to talk about us and the other stuff. I forgot that one thing. I'm sorry Hermione." "So why is it that you never told me about it since then." asked Hermione. " It never crossed my mind again until you said something." smiled Daniel he could tell that she was not as angry as she was. "So when you asked me for the date tonight it was because of what you said in the letter." said Hermione with a blush starting to cover her face. Daniel moved out of his chair and came to stand beside her. He took a hold of her hand. "Hermione every word I put in that letter was true. I was truly happy when the owl came back with a yes. "I'm glad I said yes." said Hermione with a shy smile. Daniel moved back to his seat. "So back to the reason I came here what is this about the announcement?" asked Hermione.

"Well from what I heard. After you finished your last date you will have a day to come up with the one you want to go with. Then on Friday you will came back here and make a public announcement." said Daniel. "So now not only am I to choose a guy I barely know to go on a trip. One Single Rose wants me to make an announcement with everyone around. What the hell is wrong with your people?" asked Hermione angrily. "There not my people and I told you we are just trying to make people happy." said Daniel. Hermione frowned and said, "If I told you that I'm not happy and I will let them know it would you still make me do this announcement?" "Hermione you have been on 7 dates. Are you telling me that you have not had fun." said Daniel. She was pissed now. Let me tell you something Daniel! Kelli was nice, Dean is in love with my best friend, Mike was a shy nice guy, Arron had a thing for cats. A scary thing. Justin has a problem keeping his hands to himself. Marcus was a sweet guy, and the last one was a clumsy guy and there were some accidents. So Daniel does that sound like fun." glared Hermione.

"What was that you said about Justin?" asked Daniel. "You want to know what you walked in on earlier. I'll tell you. You see Justin had roaming hands and lips on our date. So when he kissed me I hexed him. That is why he looks like crap today. So when I came here looking for you. He was here trying to say sorry and wants my forgiveness. So that is what you walked in on." said Hermione. Hermione could see Daniel fighting the urge to get up out of the chair. "So does he have it?" asked Daniel. "No." said Hermione. "I see well remind me later not to get on your bad side." laughed Daniel. "I will." smiled Hermione.

Hermione looked at the time and saw she needed to be leaving so she could get ready for date #8. "Well Daniel I need to go. I'll see you tonight. If you still want to?" said Hermione heading to the door. She was just about to open it when a hand found her's. Daniel was just inches away from her face. Her heart was beating rapidly making it harder to breath. "I most defiantly want to." whispered Daniel. Hermione could feel Daniel's breath on her lips it was very intense. "Well I will see you tonight." whispered Hermione. She wanted to kiss him, but she just opened the door and walked out. As she was making her way to the front of OSR her legs felt like jello. She was not sure how she was able to move. However she left OSR with a smile on her face and thoughts of what the night will hold.

That's all for now. Thank you Mea346. Please review and let me know what you think.

#####


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm back sorry about that I just needed a break. I'm back now. Thank you Mea346. I own nothing.

One Single Rose Ch 12

Date # 8

Hermione left OSR. She still had time before her date and she still needed a dress for tonight's date. Madame Malkins was still open so she went over to the shop. She had a idea of the type of dress she was looking for. She went to where the dresses were and began to look.

She was in the dressing room with two dresses she was trying to choose from. There was a dark blue floor length dress or a silver halter top floor length A shape dress. She had tried both of them on twice and still it took another five minutes for her to go with the silver one. She payed for the dress and that was it. She had tons of shoes, but the one's that Marcus had gave her was the one she was going to wear. She also had a ton of jewelry at home and did not need to buy any. She left the shop and went home.

When she got back to her house she only had 30 minutes to get ready. She got a quick shower and put on her dress and the silver shoes. Around her neck was the teardrop necklace that Marcus had gave her and for her earrings she wore a pair of diamond studded ones. She wrapped her hair in a quick bun and did a spell to keep it like that. When she was done she went to the kitchen and grabbed the key and was gone.

When she arrived at the place it was a small cottage with wooden logs. She fixed her dress and patted her hair to make sure it was still in place and then she opened the door. The place was nice it had round tables and cream color walls and in the front ,close to the door, was a man in a tux. The man smiled and gestured for her to follow him. Hermione followed the man. While she was doing that she looked around and notice that there was no one else around. They stopped in front of a table in the middle of the restaurant. There was a young guy sitting there in a tux with brown hair and a lean body. When Bobby looked up and saw that Hermione was standing there he got up. The gentlemen in the tux looked at Bobby funny and said, "Sir, your date." and then walked off. Bobby moved away from his seat and moved beside her and pulled out her chair. Hermione sat down and he pushed her in. Hermione thought this is not a bad start.

Hermione placed her napkin on her lap and smiled at Bobby. He got back to his seat and said, "Your pretty I'm glad I came." Hermione smiled at that and then asked, " Why is there no one else around?" "I don't like a lot of people and thought why not." answered Bobby. "So you kicked everyone out. How?", asked Hermione. "I payed everyone." said Bobby plainly with a smile. So you do that a lot when you have money." said Hermione. "I always have money and yes I do." She was about to ask a question when the waiter came to their table with the menu's. The waiter handed Bobby the wine list. "We'll have the 1980 Grace Family Cabernet Sauvignon. , ordered Bobby. The waiter smiled nodded his head and left.

So Bobby what is it that you like to do?" He looked at her and said, " I like to hang out with my friends, and stay home. I also like to hang out with a lot of girls. Hermione had to close her mouth on that one. She was not sure, but did he just say that he like's to hang out with a lot of girls while he was on a date with her. What the hell was wrong with him. Hermione just smiled and nodded her head. "So how old are you?" asked Bobby looking at her like she was some piece of meat. "I am 26." said Hermione moving her chair a little bit away from him without him knowing. She however failed. Bobby grabbed the bottom of her chair and moved her back or maybe a little more closer to him. He tried to place his hand on top of her's but she moved it just in time. He was about to try again when the waiter came back with the wine.

The Waiter took out a cork screw and pulled the cork from the bottle handing it to Bobby to smell and poured the wine into the glasses. "Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter. Hermione quickly looked over the menu and decided that the squash and fish sounded good. She was about to say what she would like. When Bobby said that they would both have the roast quail with grapes and chestnuts with the rice primavera and chocolate gateau for dessert . The waiter left and took the menu's. If looks could kill then Bobby would have died right there and then. Hermione was angry no guy has ever and will ever order for her unless she asked them to. When she had calmed down a little bit she told Bobby that she could order for herself and did not need him to do it for her. Bobby looked at her and said " I know I just like doing it. He then put his chair on two legs. Hermione watched and then lifted her foot and gave him a little push. Bobby went down with a loud crash. She was out of her chair and by him and asked "Are you OK?" "I'm fine", sneered Bobby getting up. "I'm glad. I'm going to go to the restroom I will be right back.

Hermione got to the restroom and leaned against the wall and thought, "I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. Come on Hermione put yourself together and get out there. The sooner you get through this the sooner you can go on your date with Daniel. The pep talk from herself really help her. She washed her hands and left the room.

She thought she was heading back to the tables, but somehow she must have went the wrong way. She was standing in the kitchen with house elves chained to the floor and cooking. They were in bad shape and it broke Hermione's heart. She moved next to one of the female elves and tried to undo the chains, but nothing worked.  
"Miss, there is nothing you can do. Please go back to your date. Hermione not one to leave things alone took out her wand. She said a spell and nothing happen. "Miss really its OK we will be fine. Hermione looked around the room other then the way it looked the house elves looked happy. Hermione got up off her knees and saw there was another door. She had tried, but they just wanted to be left alone. She walked through the door and left the house elves behind.

The door had led her back to the front of the restaurant. Bobby was sitting at the table looking pretty ticked off. It gave her a warm feeling inside to see him like that. She walked up to it and Bobby said, "Did you get lost?" in a sarcastic way. "As a matter of fact I did." said Hermione sitting down in her chair. She then went on to tell him what she had saw. When she had finished telling him. He just had this smug look on his face and said, "Their House elves it's what they were made for. What is wrong for that?"

Hermione had enough of this date. In no way shape or form was this guy for her. She stood up from her chair placed her napkin on the table and went to stand by Bobby. She lean down got right in his face and said, "I am the founder of S.P.E.W and I will not sit here with a little rich boy who thinks so little of the elves. Good night Bobby Stevens." She moved out of his face when Bobby's hand grabbed a hold of her arm. "Where do you get off on telling me this date is over." said Bobby gripping her tighter. Hermione got her wand and pointed at him. "I have faced more in my life time then a little no one like you could know so unless you want to go home without your wobbly bits I would let me go." said Hermione. She watched as fear crossed his eyes and then he let her go. Hermione put her wand up and left the restaurant. She port keyed back home.

When she got back home she went right to her room to change out of her clothes. She was in the bathroom and was removing her earring when she heard tapping coming from the kitchen. She knew the owl that was pecking on her window. It belonged to Daniel. Hermione let the owl in and took the note that was attached to the leg. It read, Hermione I will be at your house to pick you up at 8pm please be ready. Can't wait for tonight. Daniel.

She also could not wait. She had 2 hours and 10 minutes until he would be there. She was on her way back to her room when her belly let her know that she did not eat. The whole fight with Bobby had made her forget. She went back in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of crisps and munched on them. She was about to go out again and did not want to be ruining her appetite. When she finished the crisps she went to take her a shower. The shower was nice and helped her free up some of her tense muscles. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and went to her panty drawer and pulled out three sets. The first was a white lace bra with sheer panties, the second was pink lace bra and pink thong, and the last was a black lace with hi cut black panties. It took just a few seconds to go with the pink ones.

She was dressed and ready to go. She had on a black skirt that was just above the knee, and a dark blue silk blouse button up. Her hair was up in a nice bun to show off the black hoops she had in her ears. On her feet was a pair of black high heels and in her hand was a sparkle clutch that she had borrowed from Ginny and forgot to give back to her. She went to her living room to wait for Daniel.

That is all for now. Thank you MEA346. please review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It's all mine. Mine I tell you ha ha. Just kidding. I don't own nothing so please don't sue me. Thank you Mea346. There is some dancing in this chapter just pick a song and that is what their dancing to. Now on with the story. 

Chapter 13 The date with Daniel 

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the living room reading her book. There was a knock on the door. She looked up from her book and saw that it was 8pm. The butterflies that seem to appear when Daniel was involved were back in full force. She went to the door took a deep breath and opened it. The sight that greeted her was one that did not disappoint. Daniel was standing there in a smoky gray pinstripe suit with a dark blue shirt underneath.

"Hi," said Hermione with a smile. Daniel smiled back at her. "This is for you." said Daniel taking a rose from behind his back. She took the rose and smell it. "It's beautiful. Thank you." said Hermione. She placed the rose in a vase on the table that was by the door. "So are you ready to go?" asked Daniel. "Yes, I just need to lock my door and then we can go." said Hermione locking the door and placing the keys back in her clutch. "So where are we heading tonight?" asked Hermione. "I have booked a privet table at the Unicorn Horn for us." said Daniel offering his arm to her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and felt the heat go to her face she hoped to god that he would not look at her right now. He would be able to see right through her.

She hated to do side alongs it made her feel a tad bit queasy. "Are you OK?" asked Daniel. He was looking at her with so much worry in his eyes. "I'm fine. I just really hate side alongs." Daniel began to laugh and said, "On the way back we will just fly." Hermione stomach pulsed and she could feel the crisps wanting to come back up. "That's a lovely thought but I think I would rather do side alongs. She looked at Daniel walked next to him and said, "OK, lets go." Daniel took a hold of her hand and they walked together to the Restaurant.

When they got to the door there was a Ma tre d'  
waiting on them. He motioned for them to follow him. He led them up the stairs and to the back. There was a wooden door a little ways ahead. The Ma tre d' left them at the door. Daniel moved Hermione in front of him and open the door. The room was a small dance hall. A little ways in the back was a table for two.

They walked to the table and Daniel pulled out Hermione's chair for her. She sat down and Daniel pushed her in. He then went to sit down. When they were both sitting soft music began to play. "I'm glad you could join me tonight." said Daniel. Hermione smiled a shy smile and said, "I'm glad I did." "That smile suits you." complimented Daniel. Hermione face went from being peach to being bright red. How she really wished that she would stop blushing so much with Daniel. Daniel pretended to not see that he had made her blush once again. "So Daniel how did you get involved with OSR?" asked Hermione. "OSR?" questioned Daniel. "It's a short way of saying One Single Rose." said Hermione picking up the menu. "I see I wonder why I never thought about that." laughed Daniel softly.

Daniel stopped laughing and answered Hermione's question. "I was in collage and I had a lot of woman come and asked me for help with this guy or that guy. I helped one woman and I was now the collage go to man with your problems. I helped them it was hard for me to say no. A lot of them worked out and some didn't. As I got older things began to change. There was a guy that ended up with the woman that I liked. We had been going out for six months and she knew all my secrets. I was heartbroken. It turned out the woman ended up telling him everything that I did to helped the women. Her and the guy broke up. It was about two days later that the guy came to me with a plan. I thought he was crazy at first and then after having a few days to think about it I said yes. That is how One Single Rose came to be."

He had just finished telling her his story when the waiter came to take their order. They order their food and then Daniel laid his hand on her and looked her in the eyes and asked, "Would you care to dance with me?" Hermione gulped and said, "Yes I would love to." He led her out on the dance floor and a slow song was playing. He twirled her around and then placed his left hand on her waist. They began to sway back and forth. "Hermione, you look beautiful." said Daniel once again turning her around. "Thank you Daniel. I did not tell you but I think you look very handsome in your suit. The song was almost over so Hermione moved in a little closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. They swayed some more and no more words were said. The song was coming to an end Daniel took hold of Hermione's hand from around his neck and twirled her and then dipped her. When she came back up she was laughing and smiling. The song ended and with a hand on her back Daniel walked her back to their table.

While they were out on the dance floor their food had came. They began to eat. Hermione really wanted to get to know Daniel more and was debating about asking some of her questions. After taking a few bites she decided to go ahead and do it. "So Daniel, what is your favorite color?" "Well I will have to say blue." said Daniel give a small smile. "Why blue?" asked Hermione "It's nothing special. I just like the color." said Daniel going back to his food. "So who's idea was it to go with a blue rose?" asked Hermione taking a bite of her food. Daniel had just took a bite of his food and had to swallow before he could answer her question. "It's different then the red ones and harder to come by. The same can be said for finding your one true love." "I like that, you should put that on your cards. So Daniel what are some of your hobbies?" asked Hermione taking her plate and putting it to the side. "What is this Hermione a interview?" asked Daniel with a smirk on his face. The blush was back. "Not really I just want to know more about you thats all." said Hermione looking down at the table. "Hermione look at me." said Daniel moving closer to her and putting his hand under her chin. "I was just picking and I'm glad you want to know me more and to answer your question I like to come up with things for One Single Rose. I sometimes like to take long walks outside."

With Daniel hand under her chin it was making it really hard for her to hear what he was saying. She knew she was blushing again. The food was all gone so the date would be over soon. "Daniel, will you dance with me one more time?" asked Hermione taking hold of his hand and moving it out from under her chin. They walked on the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her really close to him. It was in the middle of the song when Hermione moved her head down to his chest. She could hear his heart beating really fast and heard an intake of breath and when she looked up at his face she could see a little red tint on his cheeks. She was glad to learn it was not just her that was infected by this. The song was over and they had made their way back to the table. Hermione grabbed her clutch and they left the dance hall.

The date was over and Daniel and Hermione were on her doorstep. "I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you." said Hermione. "Thank you Hermione for letting me take you out." said Daniel moving closer to her. She really did not know what else to say so she began to look for her keys. She took out her keys and opened the door and turned around. "Well good night Daniel." She was heading in her house when she felt his hand on her arm. Daniel had moved up two more steps and was now very close. "Hermione, may I kiss you good night?" Hermione moved closer to him and she was face to face with him. He moved his hand from her arm and began to trace her cheeks. He moved from her cheeks to her chin and lightly held it. He lower his face and his lips touched her lips. Hermione was nervous the last kiss was unsuspected and it was different. This one she could feel the passion ,the need that just spoke with every move. She could feel his lips kissing the bottom of her lips then the top. "Hermione, open your mouth a little for me." mumble Daniel. She did what he asked and she could feel his tongue on hers he moved his mouth slowly down to her neck and began to lick and suck. It was getting to much to be doing on her doorstep. "Daniel I'm not like this normally but, would you like to come inside?" He lifted his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes and then kissed her again.

He was moving them slowly inside. When they got past the threshold he closed the door with his foot. He moved his mouth from her's again and put it back on her neck. There were nips and sucking and it was driving her crazy. His hand was working on getting him out of his jacket and when he had done that he began to remove his shirt. He was working on the buttons of his shirt when Hermione's hands found his. Daniel stopped working on his shirt and let her have at it. While she was unbuttoning his shirt his hands began to work on her body. She knew right when Daniel had found one of her sensitive breast and began to pinch and moved it slowly in his hand. The feeling was amazing. She'd had sex before but nothing had ever felt this good. Daniel's shirt was forgotten she was just enjoying the feeling that was coursing through her. She was feeling really good when it all stopped. She looked up and Daniel was looking at her. She was about to ask why he had stopped when she felt his hands back on her. She felt as he lifted her shirt higher up and then completely over her head. She watch as the shirt went across the room. So there she was in her lace pick bra and his wonderful hands began to move again and this time his mouth was very much involved with her body. The fire that was building would soon be impossible to put out. The shirt laid across the room and soon the pink bra would join. The first hook was undone and the second one was next. When there was a knock on the door. 

That's all for now. Please let me know what you think. It was the first time I had wrote a small love scene. Please tell me how it was.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry we need to tell the people who you belong to. (Harry) I'm the property of JK Rowling. Thank you and this person is just using me for a story. So in the conclusion I do not own the people just the story.

Chapter 14

Hermione's body went from being relaxed to tense with the knock on the door. She moved out of Daniel's arms and went to find her shirt that was across the room. There was another knock. "I'll be there in a second." yelled Hermione pulling her shirt over her head. She walked past Daniel took a quick glance to make sure he looked right. She walked to the door did a quick check in the mirror to make sure she looked right herself. She was shocked at what she saw. The perfect bun was all over the place and some of her hair had escaped and her lips were swollen. She took her hair out of the bun and just let it fall down on her back. She had it just right when Daniel came up behind her and pulled her hair aside. He then place a sweet kiss on the nape of her neck. "Your blushing again. I was really looking forward to finding out if that blush covered your whole body." said Daniel moving away from her. She had to catch her breath with what Daniel had said. She checked herself one more time and thought it was the best she could do. She opened the door and there was Harry.

Hermione watched as a smiled covered Harry's face and then it was gone. "Harry what are you doing here?" "Hermione I really need to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?" Harry had asked the last part with sadness in his voice. With Harry being that way it was impossible to tell him no and send him away. She was just about to tell him to come in when Daniel came behind her. "Well Hermione I had a great time, but I believe it's time for me to leave." said Daniel with his jacket in his hand. Hermione didn't know what to do she would have to introduce Harry to him. "Daniel before you go I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry this is Daniel from OSR." said Hermione with a nervous chuckle. Daniel brought out his hand for Harry to shake. Hermione watched as Harry looked at the hand and then shook it. They were staring in each others eyes with intense anger and the friendly shake turned out to be a chance to try and break the others hand. There was so much tension in the air. They broke the shake and then Daniel leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek while looking at Harry. Then he left her flat. Hermione watched Daniel until he was well down the road.

When she could not see him any more she turned around and looked at Harry. "Well Harry come on inside." Hermione led him to her couch. "Well what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Hermione scooting back. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier today."sitting down next to her. "Harry I'm sorry too. I should not have acted that way." said Hermione flashing a smile at him. There was a few minutes of silence then Harry asked, "Hermione?" "Yes, Harry." "Why was that guy Daniel here so late?" Hermione looked right at Harry took a breath and said, "I was on a date with him. She was feeling just a tad bit nervous with the thoughts of the night flashing in her mind it was hard to keep the blush of crossing her face. She knew Harry would be looking at her and she felt just a tad bit guilty. Why should she feel that way. It's not like they were going out or anything. She got to her feet and tried to excuse herself before the blush got worse. "Hermione, did something happen tonight?" asked Harry. She was not sure, but she thought she heard sadness in his voices. "Harry I'm not trying to be rude, but I feel that it is none of your business." said Hermione making her way to her room.

She was just past the wall to go to her room when a hand stop her from walking the rest of the way. She turned around looking at Harry. He had anger in his eyes and his face was showing it too. She tried to go the other way when his other hand blocked her. "Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione getting just a little breathless. Her being this close to him was making it hard for her to breath. "Harry please back up and stop this." said Hermione pushing on his chest just a little. She had just touched his chest when his hand wrapped around hers and had them above her head. She was to shocked to say anything.

"I saw you Hermione on the doorstep earlier with Daniel." whispered Harry. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began kissing her. He looked up at her and said, This is where he kissed you and he touched you here. He then took one of his hands and rubbed her cheek. Hermione's body began to respond to his touches and she was feeling flushed. She cared a lot for Harry and she really did not want to hurt him. Hermione felt Harry's lips on her's. She could have fought him, but what was the point. His lips were soft and the feeling was way more intense then Daniel. She was really liking Harry kissing her when his tongue was seeking entrance to her mouth. She responded their tongues were dancing with each other. She let out a small moan and was not sure, but she might have said Harry's name.

All contact was gone the kissing had stopped her hands were at her side and Harry was backing up. She could not move she just slid down the wall to the floor. "Why did you kiss me back?" asked Harry standing in front of her. The ringing in her ears was making it hard for her to hear what Harry was saying. "Hermione?" questioned Harry squatting down and placing a hand on her knee. She could feel his hand on her knee and looked up at him. She was crying she could feel the tears on her cheeks. Harry's hand came up and wiped away a few of them. "Hermione I'm sorry I did not mean for that to happen, but why did you kiss me back. Please Hermione tell me." begged Harry. Hermione looked Harry in the eyes and then lowered her head. She was not sure if she could tell him how she felt. The kiss they had shared was still on her lips and it was still infecting her body. "Hermione." pleaded Harry.

She began to whisper, " Harry when you came over today and we kissed it was to much for me to deal with at that time. I pushed you away and there was a reason for that. You see I feel something for you, but I also feel something for Daniel and I'm still trying to figure it out, so Harry the reason I kissed you back was because I like you and I can't stop myself." The tears were flowing freely now. "Hermione please stop crying there was more to the reason I came over here. I did want to say sorry, but I also wanted to let you now that over these few days I have felt something I have not felt in a long time. She looked up at him as the tears slowed down and then altogether stopped. Harry took hold of Hermione and pulled her closer to him. "Hermione I like you. ,and this part he whispered in her ear, Choose me I can make you happy. She took her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed that way for a little bit. "Harry , whispered Hermione. When this Friday comes I have some decision I have to make. When that day comes I will let you know my decision." Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then stood up and went to the front door. He looked back at Hermione and said, "Until that day comes I will fight for you and I will win. He then walked out her door.

It kind of made her smile to know that he was going to fight for her. She moved off the floor and went to her room. Today had been a long day. She took off her clothes not even bothering to put them in the hamper. She curled up in bed and closed her eyes.

She was standing on a cliff and Harry and Daniel were in front of her. They slowly were moving back until they disappeared. She raced to the edge of the cliff and looked down and saw nothing they were gone. She fell to her knees screaming. She woke up yelling someone's name, but had no clue who. She laid her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep. It's was black and then there were two spot lights shining on two doors. They each had a number and then she heard a voice. "You must choose a door and the other will disappear forever. Which one do you choose?" Hermione looked at the doors and slowly they dissolved and there stood Harry and Daniel. "Choose or lose both forever." said the voice. Hermione fell to her knees. "Hermione give me a chance." said Daniel. "Hermione I love you and I can make you happy." said Harry. "Choose me." said Daniel. "Choose me." said Harry. Choose me, Choose me , the echo was getting louder. Hermione covered her ears and curled up in a ball. All the while saying, "I can't choose I can't." Hermione woke up once again with sweat dripping down her face. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some water. She went back to her room and looked at the time and saw that it was just 3am in morning. She got back in bed and prayed that she would have no more confusing dreams. Sleep finally came and she had no more dreams that night.

She woke once again to that damn owl pecking on the window. She got up out of bed and headed into the kitchen to get the note. She stopped in her tracks when it occurred to her that this would be the last day she would be doing this. With that new found knowledge she walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. The owl left and she read the note. Today you will be going on a date with Eddie Carmichael to the beach in California . Please bring with you a swimsuit, some lotion, and plenty of water. Thank you One Single Rose. She was not surprised. She had been on dates with everyone else why not go on one with a guy that like her back in school.

There was still time before the date so she made herself some breakfast. She finished her cereal and was putting the bowl in the sink when there was another owl at her window. It was Hedwig on her leg was a note. She let her in petted her for a few minutes and then Hedwig left. Hermione took the letter and went to the living room to read it. Hermione, I woke up this morning thinking about you. I went to bed last night with you in my thoughts and when I closed my eyes to sleep I ended up dreaming about you. I meant what I said I will fight for you. Fighting for you always, Harry

P.S I hope you like the flowers.

It was not even a second later that there was a knock on her door. She moved from the couch and answered the door. On her doorstep was a delivery man with a package in his hand. "Hi, I'm looking for a Hermione Granger." "I'm her" "OK, I need you to sign right here." said the guy handing her the clipboard. Hermione signed her name and then the guy gave her the package and waved goodbye. Hermione went to her couch and opened the package. Inside was a book. She turned the book around and read the front it was a book of flowers. On the front page was Harry's handwriting. To my one and only bookworm. Love Harry. To her it was the best flowers she had ever gotten. When she saw Harry again she would have to thank him.

Hermione spent some time looking through the book and reading just a little. She checked the time to see if it was close to time for her to go on her date. She had 30 minutes to get ready. It took a little bit to find a bathing suit. She found an old one that was a pink one piece. In her closet she found a big beach bag that was tan and had blue flowers on it. She went to the bathroom to see if the sunblock she knew she had was under the sink. It however was not there. She went to the middle of her hall to see if it might be in her linen closet. That was where she found it. She had everything she needed now she just had to get dressed. She went back to her room change her clothes to a pink tee shirt and jean shorts with black flip flops. She had everything went to the kitchen grabbed the port key and was gone.

It was hot in California there was sweat forming on her head as soon as she landed. It was so bright she had really wished she had remember her sunshades. She used her hand to block the sun and began to walk towards the beach. She had only walked a few feet when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw that Eddie was not too far from where she was at. Eddie had not changed to much he had a muscled body and it was tan. His hair was long but blond and the swim trunks he had on matched him quite well. They were navy blue with some design on them.

"Hermione it's so good to see you." said Eddie as he hugged her. It was a friendly hug and it was nice. "Eddie been a long time. How have you been?" said Hermione moving back to look at him. "I'm doing good, but I'll tell you more later. Right now lets go to the beach and find a place to set up." said Eddie walking a head.

Hermione looked around and the place was packed. When they were on the beach off to the side there was a small boardwalk. The sun was still bright and Hermione thought that would be a good place to find some shades. "Eddie after we find a spot I'm going to go over there to buy me some shades." said Hermione pointing to the boardwalk. Eddie looked were she was pointing and then reached in the back of his pocket and brought out a pair of Gucci leopard print sunshade. "Here you can use these." Hermione accepted the shades, but thought why would he have a pair of woman's shades on him. "They belong to a friend of mine I was not sure if you would have any or not. The first time I came out here I forgot mine. So I know your eyes are hurting you. Hermione thanked him and then put them on.

They walked a little more and then saw a spot between a small family of five and a couple. Eddie took a blanket out of his backpack and laid it down. He then took her bag and placed it on the blanket. When they were done and everything was out Hermione excused herself to go change into her suit. When they had first came in there was a small place where people could change there clothes. She made her way there. It took a few minutes to get there but she finally made it. She hurried and changed and then made her way back to where Eddie was. That seemed to take less time.

She had almost missed where they had there blanket, but it was not her fault. How was she suppose to know that the place where there were a lot of people gathered was where her place was. She pushed herself inside the group and saw that Eddie was laying on the blanket like nothing new was going on. "Eddie what is going on? Why are all these people around here?" "They all want to play volleyball with me. I told them that I was here with someone and that you will have to want to play too." said Eddie with a slick grin. She thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "Why not. I think it could be fun. So lets go." Everyone that was around cheered and then left to go to the net.

Hermione did not play a lot of sports. She just was not that coordinated and volleyball and baseball was the worse. She had hoped as the years passed by she might have became better with somethings. However in her case it was not so. It was her turn to serve. She threw the ball in the air and tried to hit it, but she missed. It took a few tries, but she finally hit it. What happen to it after that was just wrong. The ball went straight towards a guy and hit him in the head. Everyone who was on her team turned around and glared at her. "Sorry." mumble Hermione.

The game was going well except for when the ball would go to her or when the other team would hit the ball towards her. Her team was just points away from winning. When the ball was served from the other side and was heading right towards her. It was up in the air and all she had to do was put her hands up and hit it. She was just about to hit it when she felt something hit her in the back and then she was on the ground with sand in her mouth. No one around her helped her up. When she had got all the sand out of her mouth she found Eddie with her eyes and glared. "I'm done I think I'm going to go take a swim." said Hermione leaving the game behind. Before Hermione could get too far away she over heard Eddie say that he was done to and then he was right beside her. "Are you OK?" he asked. "I hated volleyball or any sports for that matter and now I know why." said Hermione just getting to the water.

The water was a little cold to her just because of how hot she had gotten. To her however it felt good. She walk a little bit and got her body wet slowly. She then dipped her head completely under water. When she came back up Eddie was no where around. She began to swim around looking for him. She had just passed a rock and felt something on her leg. She kicked a few times and then it pulled her under. When she came back up Eddie was in front of her laughing. She splashed him in the face and said, That was for scaring me. She then splashed him some more. They began a splash war and it ended with Hermione coughing up a storm and being dragged to the shore. It was not too long till the date was to be over. They began to fold up the blanket and thats when Hermione asked some questions.

"So what is it that you do now?" asked Hermione.

"I do different things I like to go to the beach as you can see. I also like to play quidditch and just having fun." said Eddie.

There was not much time for anything else. They finished getting their things and then headed back to the port key area. "Well I had fun mostly today. Thank you Eddie." She handing back his shades and said thank you for those too. "You welcome Hermione I had fun too." Well bye. they said at the same time and then they were gone.

When Hermione got back home she went to the bathroom to get out of her bathing suit and change in to some jean shorts and a tee shirt. When she was done with that she went to the kitchen to get some food. All that swimming had made her hungry. She finished eating and still there was no owl or note from OSR about who her last date was going to be. She began to head into the living room when she heard the familiar sound of the owl pecking on her window. She turned around to see that the owl was hedwig and not from OSR. She let Hedwig in and took the note that was on her leg. Hedwig left and Hermione read the letter.

Hermione,

I'm the one that you will be going on a date with. I'm date number 10. I will not tell you where we are going . Just please dress nicely and elegant. Can't wait to see you. I'll be there at 6pm

Love, Harry

So Harry was the celebrity she should have known ,so she needed to wear something nice. She had a lot of clothes a lot that was bought just for this week, but there was nothing that she wanted to wear tonight. There was always the option to go shopping and that was what she was going to do. She looked at the time and saw that it was 1pm so she could go and be back in time for her date. She was thinking of flooing Ginny and seeing if she wanted to go with her, but Ginny was at work. She had been to the only shop in Diagon alley and knew that her dress was not there. However there was Spider alley and the shops that were around in that area. So that was where she was going to look. She grabbed her purse and apperated there.

It was all new and there were not many shops that were open. There was OSR and Omar's and a few others that were here. Hermione saw a shop that was called A Book For You. She knew it was a book shop she walked in found a few books she liked and bought them and then she left. Across from the book shop was another shop that caught her attention it was called Evening Sun and in the shop window was six different dresses. It was what she was looking for.

She went in there and searched all the racks and found a few dresses she liked all together there were three that she liked so she went to the dressing room to try them on. She tried on the first and it was a red mini dress and showed more then she liked. It did show off her cleavage quite well. It just was not right for tonight. So she tried on the second one and was not able to get it over her head. It was because of the fluffy stuff and layers and layers of it. She finally got tired of trying and threw it on the floor and had to resisted the urge to stomp all over it. It was her last hope. It was the last dress and she prayed it would fit. The dress was a black floor length sleeveless and had a nice bodice. It fit her to a T and she loved it. She went to the counter payed the lady and left. It took her longer then she thought to do all that and had to hurry back. Date # 10 was in just a hour and a half. She could not wait.

That is all for now. Please review and let me know what you think. There should be no more then five more chapters or less to go. So we are close to the end. Thank you all MEA346.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The people are not mine, but JK Rowlings. Thank you Mea346. To everyone who reviewed thank you. Now on with the story.

Chapter 15 Date # 10

Hermione went to her room. The first thing she did was place her bag on the bed and take out the dress. She went to her dresser and took out the black lace undies set and put them next to the dress. She grabbed the shoes she would be wearing and put them next to the rest and then she went and took a shower after she was done with her shower she put on the underwear set and then she put on her shoes. She put on her dress and then went and found the silver bone necklace she thought would go perfect with her ensemble. When she was dressed she went back to the bathroom to do something with her hair. She left it down and left it curly it looked good. She put on just a little bit of make up and walked out of the bathroom to go to the living room to wait on Harry.

6pm was one minute away Hermione was sitting on the couch wanting for that one minute to pass. Five minutes later and still there was no Harry. Another five minutes and Hermione was getting just a tad bit worried that he might have changed his mind. It was 6:10 when there was a knock on her door. She raced to the door and opened it and there stood Harry a little out of breath. Harry had on a black tux with a green shirt underneath it that brought out his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late work ran over." said Harry handing over a dozen red roses. Hermione took the roses and put them on the table that was by the door and then looked at Harry and said, "It's fine and these are lovely. She then took Harry's hand and walked out on her doorstep. "Let's go ahead and go."

She know where she was at the moment she landed. She was in Spider Alley. "Harry, why are we here?" asked Hermione. "There's a grand opening tonight at a restaurant and I have us a place reserved." said Harry. "Oh." said Hermione. Harry took hold of her hand and walked them straight ahead. Hermione was spending her time looking around and really not paying attention to what was going on. So when Harry stopped she ended up running into him. "Sorry." said Hermione. "Are you OK?" asked Harry looking at her. Hermione smiled and said, "I'm fine." Harry smiled back at her and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed and moved right beside him.

The place was a two story building that was dark blue in color. They were standing in front of the door Harry opened it and they walked in. There was a Maitre d' standing off on the side with a podium right next to him. Harry walked up to the guy and said, "Two for Potter please." The guy who she saw had a name tag that said Mike walked them up the grand staircase. Their table was right on the edge of the floor right next to the stairs. The place was beautiful it gave the feel of being in the Gone With the Wind house. There was just no words to say how it felt. "Your waiter will be with you in just a few minutes. While you wait can I get you some wine." Harry looked at Harmione. She shook her head no and then Harry said, "No, thank you. "Very well here is your menu." They were still looking over the menu when the waiter came. They ordered their drinks, but both still were not sure what they wanted to eat. Hermione still was not sure what she wanted and her bladder was making it difficult to make a decision. "Harry can you please excuse me I have to go to the lady's room.

After she finished she went to the sink to wash her hands, when something sparkly caught her attention. There was a lady at the other sink washing her hands and she had on the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. "I love your necklace. It's beautiful." said Hermione. The words just came out she didn't know why. "Thank you my husband gave it to me just tonight, it's our 2 year anniversary." The woman had on the biggest smile Hermione could see this woman loved her husband very much. Hermione smiled dried her hands and left. She was walking back when for the second time that night she ran into Harry. "Sorry." said Hermione. Harry looked at her and said, "I was coming to see if you might have got lost." Hermione smacked Harry on the arm and said, "I was not in there that long. They laughing on their way back to their table. When Hermione had to stop and do a double take. She was not sure, but at a table not to far from theirs was Daniel. "Harry there's Daniel let's go say hi." said Hermione. She did not give him time to say no but dragged him over there.

When they got over there Hermione watched Daniels face as surprise colored it and if she was not mistaken, panic. Why would panic be on his face? thought Hermione. She was just about to say hello. When the woman from the bathroom slipped into the chair in front of him. "Honey, why are there so many people at our table. I thought you said tonight would just be you and I." said the woman. Hermione was finding it hard to breath. "It is. It's just that they came over here to say hi. This is Hermione Granger shes the one I've been telling you about that won the dates." "Hermione this is my wife Amelia Banks." said Daniel with a smile. He would not look at her. He just kept staring at his wife. The woman that was in the bathroom was Daniel's wife. Daniel is married. It just keep coming it would not shut up. Hermione looked at the woman and said, "It's nice to meet you. We just came over to say Hi. Sorry to interrupt your dinner." While she was saying that she took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it. "Well we said Hi. So we'll be leaving now. You two have a good dinner." said Harry moving Hermione away from the table and leading her back to their table.

When she got back to the table. The pain was becoming so unbearable that it was starting to show on the outside. She laid her head down on the table to try and calm herself. She was here on a date with Harry and she was suppose to be having fun. How was she to have fun when her heart was just ripped out and stomped on. The tears were falling on the table and she had just let out a quiet sob when she felt arms wrap around her. Harry was holding her and then he whispered something in her ear. "Come on Hermione let's leave here. I'll take you home. Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded her head. She moved the chair back and got up.

Harry had a pretty good hold on her. They began to walk down the stairs. When everything began to spin on her and the floor seem to just disappear from under her feet. Harry who could feel that Hermione was having problems walking felt when her legs went out lifted her up in a bridle style carry right before she passed out and carried her the rest of the way down the stairs.

He had just got down the stairs when he heard someone running down after them. He turned around and saw that it was Daniel. Harry did not give much thought to what he did next. He put Hermione down on the ground next to the stairs and raced up them. He met Daniel half way balled up his fist pull back and punched him right in the nose knocking Daniel back against the steps with a surprised look on his face as well as a bloody nose. It hurt like hell to hit him, but it was well worth it. He did not look back he went down and picked up Hermione and walked out with a satisfied smile on his face.

Hermione was very warm when she began to come through. She tried to move the covers off of her, but they would not move. The covers felt like they weighed a ton. She opened her eyes to see why they would not move. The sight the greeted her was a man's arm laying over her and his body on top of the covers. Harry was right by her and was out cold. She was just wondering why he was in her room when what happened came back at her with a vengeance. She tried to catch her breath and the tears started back up. She was sitting up when Harry opened his eyes. "It really happened. Didn't it?" asked Hermione with a sob.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Shh everything's going to be OK. Don't cry. He's not worth it. She laid her head down on his chest and just continued to cry. She didn't know how long she was like that on his chest until Harry said, "Hermione honey let's get you into the kitchen and get some food in you. She moved the covers and step out on the floor. The first thing that caught her attention was by her feet was a dark red mans tee shirt. She looked up and looked around and knew that she was not in her own room. "Harry, where are we?" asked Hermione. "My place." said Harry with a smile. Hermione moved next to him and asked, "Why?" "I thought it would be better for you then to take you to your place." said Harry walking out the bedroom door with Hermione following after him. It took her a second to understand what he meant. "Thank you." said Hermione.

They made it to the kitchen and she sat down at the table and looked out the window. She saw it was still night time and asked, "Harry, what time is it?" "It's just a little after 10pm." said Harry joining her at the table after putting on some water for tea. "Harry, I'm sorry we did not get to have a nice date." said Hermione with a sad look. "It's OK we pretty much know everything about each other anyways." said Harry getting up and taking the water off the stove. They drank the tea in silence. "Are you hungry?" asked Harry. "No, not really there is no way I will be able to eat right now." said Hermione as her eyes began to fill up with tears. She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. "Come on Hermione let's go to the living room. I'll put on some music and you can find a book to read." said Harry taking her hand and walking them into the living room.

When they got in there Harry went and turned on some music while Hermione went to his bookcase. She did not see anything that she would want to read, but she grab a book anyways. She went to the couch to sit down. Harry was already there and she sat down next to him.

There would be times she was reading the book and then there were other times when she was thinking back to everything that had happened. How could she have let herself get to that point with him and not know that the jerk was married. He was the one who said that he wanted a change and that he would not play games. He was liar and very cruel. The tears were falling again but she didn't care. She was wiping them away once again when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Harry had moved off the couch and was standing right in front of her. He took the book out of her hand and laid it down on the couch. He bent down and wiped away some of her tears and then took her hand. He pulled her off the couch and moved her to the middle of the room. He took her hand and wrapped it around his waist and then pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest as he began to hum to the song that was playing. They began to sway side to side. She listened to the humming and the thoughts of Daniel were fading to the background and it was just her and Harry.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up. Hermione wake up." She opened her eyes and Harry was leaning over her dressed very nicely. "Hermione are you awake yet?" asked Harry. "Yes. , said Hermione in a sleepy voice. "I have to go to work now, but you can stay here as long as you want." said Harry place a kiss on her forehead. He then left out the door. She reached her hand up to the spot where he had place that kiss. It still felt a little warm. She curled back into the blankets tried to go back to sleep before the memory and the tears started up again.

She had to be dreaming to be back at this place again. She knew what was coming and she could do nothing to stop it. The pain was to much. Please make it stop. Hermione woke with tears in her eyes. She covered her face and just cried and cried some more. It felt to her that they were never going to stop. Time passed and the tears slowed down and then all together stopped.

She got up out of bed and found her way to the bathroom. She did not want to do it, but she looked in the mirror and saw that she was a mess. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying she had been doing. She took off her clothes turned on the shower and got in. She stayed in there until the water turned cold. She got out and then that was when it occurred to her that she was not at her flat. She had nothing to put on, but her dress again. It was dirty and she really did not want to put it back on so she went back into Harry's room and search his dresser. She knew he would not mind if she put on some of his clothes. The first drawer was where she found a tee shirt. It was in the second drawer that she found that Harry wore Boxer's. She grabbed a blue pair and slipped them on. There was one more drawer and even though she had found all she need she went ahead and looked in the third one.

The drawer was nothing but a junk drawer. She was just about to close it when something caught her eye. It was red and leather and she had not seen it in a long time. It was Harry's old photo album. She took it out and tossed it on the bed. She laid down on the bed and opened it up. The first page was of his parents dancing. You could see as they held each other that they were very much in love. She then turned the page and on this one was a photo of very young trio. She looked and could not believe that she was ever that small. The third page was one of them back in second year of school. They were in front of the castle just laughing and joking. It kind of sent a warm feeling to her heart as she watched. The third year picture was of them in the Great Hall. All she remembered of that year was feeling tired all the time. The next page was a night she would never forget. It was from the night of the yule ball. They were sitting at the table and someone asked to take their picture. Ron was sitting there with a sour look on his face. On her face in the picture you could see she was flushed from all the dancing she had been doing. It amazed her that love was so easy back then. Harry just look like Harry.

The memories were just what she needed to help her feel better. There was just two more pages before the end of the album. She turned the page and it was the last day at Hogwarts. They were standing in front of the castle again. Harry was holding Ginny's hand and smiling. That was also around the time that her and Ron had finally gotten together. You could see in her eyes that she was very much in love with Ron. Time had changed so much. It was the last page and it was Harry and Ginny. The picture was one of Harry sitting with Ginny on his lap and they was trying not to move to much. Harry however kept kissing Ginny on the cheek. It was very sweet. There was a newspaper clipping next to the picture. The clipping looked like it had been ripped up and then put back together. At the top of the clipping was the announcement about Harry Potter to wed Ginny Weasley.

Taking the trip down memory lane helped a lot. She put the album back where she found it and closed the drawer. There was still a lot of things she needed to talk about and get off her chest. She went to the living room and flooed Ginny.

That's all for now. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you MEA346 (As her other half I now give you permission to eviscerate her for her evilness. Thank you, Quidditchfan)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own this I really do. I'm living in a big house and surrounded with my millions. I wish. However they belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 16

Hermione's head was in the fireplace. She looked around Ginny's flat to see if she could see her. She did not see her so she yelled. "Ginny you here." She waited and still heard nothing so she tried one more time. This time she heard noise coming from Ginny's room. Ginny came out of the room looking half asleep and did not look happy to be woke up. "Why, do you have to yell?" said Ginny with a sneer. "I'm sorry Ginny I just really need to talk to you. Do you think you can come over?" Ginny nodded her head. Hermione was just about to take her head out of the fireplace when she remembered that she was at Harry's place. Ginny was about to go back in her room when Hermione said," Floo to Harry's." Hermione could see that Ginny was about to say something, but before she heard what it was she took her head out of the fire place.

Hermione was sitting on the couch when Ginny came through the fireplace. She still looked like she was half asleep when she asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione prepared herself for all that she had to tell Ginny. She began by telling her that Harry was date # 10. The look that crossed Ginny's face was one of surprise. She then went on to tell her about what happened at the restaurant. The pain was there again and the tears ran down her face. Ginny saw them and asked, " Honey, what is wrong?" Hermione wiped the tears away drew in a breath and then blew it out slowly. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and asked again what happen. Hermione held Ginny and then said really fast that Daniel was married. She could feel Ginny's hand behind her ball up into a fist. "What did you say?" asked Ginny. "Please don't make me say it again." plead Hermione.

"Well I guess it's a good thing nothing happened between you." said Ginny looking at her. "Well not exactly." said Hermione as her face turned red. "You did not sleep with him,did you?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She then went on to tell her about her date with Daniel. When she had finished Ginny said, "Well first off, Wow. That jerk knew what he was doing." Hermione could not keep the tears from falling. She felt so used and stupid. Ginny wrapped her arms around her one more time and said, " Sorry, for making you tell me about this. I do just have one more question on this subject. What made you stop from going farther?" Hermione still was not sure about telling Ginny about Harry and what happened when he showed up. She had already told most of what had happened anyways. A couple of days ago Ginny did tell her it was OK if she got with Harry, still there are just somethings she did not want to tell her.

So she said it was Harry who had stopped it from going farther with a knock on the door. "What was he doing there so late? questioned Ginny. Damn she had caught herself somewhere were she would have to tell what happened,so she told Ginny everything that happened on Tuesday morning. "So he had just come over to say sorry and that was it." said Hermione. "So what happened Tuesday night when he showed up?" asked Ginny. "We had a fight and it ended with us saying how we feel for each other and him walking out saying that he was going to fight for me." said Hermione with a smile. If felt nice to smile a little thought Hermione. "So that brings me to the question I was going to ask before you took your head out of the fireplace. Why are you at Harry's and not at home?" asked Ginny. Hermione replied, "Harry thought it was best for me if I stayed here then for me to go home where Daniel could find me. I didn't really know I was here until I woke up last night." "What do you mean, woke up?" said Ginny. "Well on the way out of the restaurant I think I passed out and when I woke up I was here." said Hermione moving little bit on the couch.

"So what are you are going to do now?" asked Ginny. "I don't know. I'm just trying to get through today without crying. You know Ginny I think I felt more for him then I thought. I think that is why it hurts more then I thought it would." said Hermione laying her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry's been so sweet and has been by my side for the whole thing." said Hermione. She didn't say anything after that just laid there thinking about Harry. It was nice to have him around and even though she was hurt by Daniel the pain seem to fade away to a numbing with him around. "Hermione?" said Ginny shaking her. "Earth to Hermione. Where were you?" asked Ginny. "No where, I was just thinking that's all." said Hermione moving off the couch and standing in front of Ginny.

"You know how I said that Harry was going to fight for me. Well the reason why he said that was because I learned that tomorrow I will have to make a pubic announcement about who I'm going to pick." said Hermione.

"What announcement?" asked Ginny.

"Well after I got done with date #7 with Jason he told me he would see me Friday." said Hermione.

"Why Friday and why him? questioned Ginny.

"I asked the same thing. He said that Daniel said it. I was angry and marched right over there to give him a piece of my mind. I found him and he said it was true." said Hermione.

When she had said Daniel name it was hard to keep her eyes from watering. "So let me get this straight, tomorrow, you will stand in front of I don't know how many people and choose one of the 10 guys to do what?" asked Ginny. "Well one of the things in the agreement was that after the dates I would choose the one I felt closest to and we would go to Italy for a 6 night and seven day trip." said Hermione sitting back down on the couch. She put her hand on her head and sighed. "So what is it that you would like to do?" asked Ginny looking at her. Hermione did not say anything, so Ginny mention a few ideas. "How about we make a list of the guys and their pros and cons ." said Ginny.

They looked all around the flat and came back to the living room with some parchment and a quill. There was a small coffee table in the middle and they sat down and began to make out there list.

1- Kelli Reed - PROS, Cute and nice / CONS, None

2- Dean Thomas - PROS, None / CONS, Ginny obsessed

3 - Mike Holly- PROS, Sweet / CONS, Shy

4- Arron Rankin - PROS, None / CONS, Crazy for cats

5- JUSTIN F FLETCHLEY - PROS, NONE / CONS, Everything

6- MARCUS TOPPER - PROS, Nice Ass, Romantic / CONS, None

7- JASON PARKER - PROS, Sweet / CONS, Clumsy, Accident prone

8-BOBBY STEVENS- PROS, NONE / CONS, Jerk

9-EDDIE CAMICHEAL- PROS, Sweet / CONS, None

10- HARRY POTTER- PROS, Always been there, Sweet, Nice and a Heart of gold. /CONS, None

After they had finished making out the list. Harry was the one with the most pros. In her head she had always known it was going to be Harry. Why would she go some where far away with someone she had no idea who they were other then what she had learned on the first dates she went on. "Well I think that Harry's the winner." said Ginny. When Ginny said that Hermione felt a warm feeling course through her.

They moved off the floor and went to sit down on the couch and talk a little bit more about Daniel and Harry, and how this week was a crazy one. Ginny left an hour before Harry came home. There was nothing else she could do to take her mind off of what happen to her last night and that was when the tears came back. She had only cried for a few minutes when in the back of her mind was Harry voice coming though loud and clear. "He not worth it." She heard him say. He was right Daniel was not worth her tears that were falling and the ones that had already fell. She wiped her eyes and swear that was the last time she was going to cry about him.

She was in the kitchen making Harry dinner. He had been so sweet to her and to let her stay here with everything that had happened. So she thought why not make him supper. She was just putting the finishing touches on the last thing she made when Harry walked through the door. As soon as he walked in Hermione felt a warm feeling go through her and she started to smile. "What are you smiling about?" asked Harry as he pulled out a chair to sit down. "Well you remember how I told you that I would tell you my choice on Friday." said Hermione moving the food to the table. "Yes," said Harry. "Well I'm going to tell you 17 hours earlier then I said I would. She moved her chair out and sat down to eat. "First before I tell you lets eat."

They ate in silence and when Harry was done he took hold of Hermione's hand. "So what is your choice?" The moment he took hold of her hand the spark was back. She knew she had made the right choice. "First off I want you to know that you are in no way the second choice. When you touch me or we kiss or even when you are just hanging around there is just this warmth or a spark that just connects me to you. The reason I was smiling when you saw me was because when I saw you a warmth went through me. I would really like to be with you and see whats going to happen. There is just one more thing before you answer. If you happen to say yes would you go with me to Italy?"

Hermione watched Harry for a reaction and saw nothing that would had made her worry or so she thought. He moved his hand away from her's and moved out of his chair. She was not sure what was going on. He stood in front of her and pulled her up out of her chair. They were standing nose to nose. She was drowning in the intense look that was in his eyes. "Hermione I told you that I would fight for you and I did and even if you had picked jerk face I still would had fought. I think about you all the time and I do accept your challenge about us I would also like to see what will happen. I would love to go to Italy with you. Harry then moved her closer to him and lowered his head and lightly kissed her lips. She moved her lips to his and intensified the kiss. It was getting hard to breath but she did not want to let him go. When they parted they both were breathing hard.

She saw that Harry's lips were swollen and the flush look on him was one she could get use to. Then a thought crossed her mind, she did have time to get use to it. That thought had her giggling out loud. "What are you giggling about?" asked Harry. "I was just think that I have time to get use to the look that is on your face. Then she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, " and many more that I have yet to see I'm looking forward to them all." Harry grabbed hold of her, pulled her in and kissed her again. When they parted this time they both had sparkles in their eyes and a huge smile on their face.

It was getting late and Hermione still had to go home and pick out her clothes for tomorrows event. She told Harry that she should be heading home. She saw a look of sadness come to his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow and then we will have seven days with each other." said Hermione taking his hand. "How about you go home and get some of your clothes for tonight and tomorrow and then come back here. Stay the night with me please." said Harry. He kissed her again. His lips were smooth and soft and it was making it difficult to know what she was think about. His lips moved down her chin to her throat. "So will you stay the night with me?" he asked as he place soft butterfly kiss down her throat with each word. There was a fog in her head and all that was getting through was how good his mouth felt on her body. She mumble yes and then he moved his lips back to hers.

It was very hard to leave Harry even for a little bit. She went back to her flat and found a night shirt and a pair of shorts. The outfit she went with for the event was a pair a black dress pants and a teal colored silk blouse. She grabbed a pair of black heels and her make up case from the bathroom. When she had everything she flooed back to Harry's.

That night they spent listening to the music dancing in each others arms and just talking to each other. They were in the living room and she was reading a book and must have fallen asleep while she was reading. She woke the next morning in Harry's bed. She thought that Harry might have laid by her, but it was vacant. She got out of bed and went to the living room to see if he might had got up before her. He was not up, but he was in the living room laying on the couch. The sleeping Harry looked so sweet he had his hand under his head and some of his hair was in his face. She squatted down in from of him and moved his hair out of his face and place a sweet kiss on his cheek. She got up and went to take a shower.

When she was finished she came back to the room and saw that Harry was still asleep. She watched him for a few minutes and then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. " Wake up honey." said Hermione. Harry mumble something, but still did not wake up so she tried again this time when her lips touching his. His hand pulled her on him and he deepened the kiss. "That's a morning wake up call if ever there was one." said Harry moving off of the couch. "Well I have already had my shower and I'm ready to go, so while I'm cooking us breakfast you can go get yours." said Hermione moving to the kitchen. They finished their breakfast and then it was time to go.

One Single Rose

They showed up at OSR and went through the double doors. Inside the waiting area there was no longer chairs on the wall there was a podium and several folding chairs in front of it. For one last time Hermione went to Miss Murray and said, "I'm here to see Mr. Banks." Miss Murray sneer at her and said, "One moment." Hermione moved away from her desk and stood back by Harry. She was looking right where Daniel would be coming through. When she saw Daniel there was no tears just anger. This guy had used her and made her feel something that was forbidden. Daniel walked right up to her looked her in the eyes and said hi in his usual way. It was to much to act like nothing happened, to not even to say sorry was not right. She wanted him to be sorry, to feel something so her hand came up and slapped his face. The sound echoed in the room and Miss Murray came running to make sure he was OK. Daniel brought his hand to his face and just looked at Hermione and did not say anything and then turned and walked back to his office.

Hermione was not done. What was he thinking, why did he do this? She needed to know. She was about to head to his office to demand an answer. She went to move forward and was pulled back. Harry had hold of her hand and was not letting go. "Hermione just leave it alone." "Harry, I need to do this." said Hermione looking him in the eyes. Her eyes was telling him not to challenge her on this. He let go of her hand and kissed her on the cheek and told her to be careful.

The door was closed and she did not bother to knock she just barged in on him. Daniel was at his desk writing something down. He did not look up when she came in. "Why," said Hermione still by the door. Daniel looked up at her. "Why, make me want you and you are married?," said Hermione moving to stand in front of his desk. Daniel moved out of his chair and made his way in front of her. "When you came in here that first day and we flirted it was hard not to want you. He was in front of her still trying to lure her in with his eyes. "I would never have thought you would find out." said Daniel. Hermione could not believe this guy. "So you are telling me that I could have fallen in love with you and you would have never told me you were married. You know I use to think you were a gentleman, but you are the worst type of man. Your an asshole and when this thing is over it will be the last time I will see you and I will never think about you again." said Hermione pushing him out of the way to get to the door. He pulled her arm turned her around to face him and kissed her. His lips were no longer soft and did not feel right there was nothing there. She moved back stopping the kiss and slapped him again and then walked out of his door. While she was walking back to Harry she wiped her lips and the last of Daniel out of her life.

When she made it to the front there were already people there. Harry was sitting down in a chair near the front and Miss Murray seem to be all over him. Hermione sighed made her way to where he was and coughed. Miss Murray turned around and this time Hermione sneered and said, "He is mine and you need to take your nasty hands off of him while you still have hands. Giving her a glaring look Hermione took Harry's hand and moved them to stand with the other guy's that were standing next to the podium.

Daniel came out and stood in front of the podium. He got everyone to listen and told them the reason they were there. He then introduced Hermione. She moved to the podium. "Good morning first, I would like to say I'm glad to all of you for coming out here to see us. Three weeks ago I was told I was going on ten dates with ten guys in a week. I will say this much if I was to do this again I would not. It was very hard. I however have met some really nice guys and the dates were enjoyable well for the most part. So as Daniel told you we are here for me to pick the guy I was most connected to. So without farther ado I will say that I choose Harry Potter. Harry came to stand by her and took her hand. Daniel stood by them and said that tomorrow morning they would leave to go to Italy. Thank you all for joining us this morning and everyone have a enjoyable day. Everyone stood up and clapped and then they all made there way out. Hermione and Harry while holding hands walked out of OSR with one thought. This was the began of their life.

Well that is all there will be a epilogue. Thank you from Mea346 to all who have read this thank you. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling

One Single Rose

EPILOGUE

Three years later...

The dress was on a hanger the shoes right under it. Her friends and family were all in the room. It was hard to believe that this day was finally here. It was a year and two months ago when Harry had called her and asked her to dress nicely for him. She needed to be ready by 8pm and wait by the door. Flash back

Harry arrived 15minutes early she still had to finished getting ready. She still need to finished her hair and put on her make up. She open the door lightly and told him to come in and then ran back to the room. "Your early I still need to finish getting ready. So give me five minutes and I'll be ready." said Hermione. She was in her room putting on the finishing touches. She stood in front of her full length mirror and thought the hunter green color looked good on her. She would have to say thank you to Ginny. She walked out of the room to the living room where Harry was waiting in a black and white tux. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Hermione and she like it. "You look beautiful.," said Harry. He walked up to her and took her hand. "So shall we go?" asked Harry moving them to the door. "Where are we going tonight?" asked Hermione locking the door. "It's a surprise. I know you don't like side along, but please just bear with me." said Harry taking her hand. She really did not like side along, but for Harry she would do anything.

The building they were in front of she recognized. It was where Harry worked. "Why, are we here?" asked Hermione. I forgot one thing when I left today. We just need to run in really quick and get it and then we can go." there was a pleading in is voice for her to understand. "You have five minutes and if we are not leaving by then I will leave." said Hermione dragging Harry into the building. She knew what all work and no time for each other does to a relationship and she refused to let it happen again this time with her on the receiving end.

They were in the elevator when she heard Harry mumble something. She was not sure what it was, but all of a sudden she could not see a thing. Harry moved next to her and said, " Don't panic I'm right here and I will not let anything happen to you." Her heart went back to its regular pace. She took hold of Harry's hand and just waited. The elevator stop and Harry walked backward and lead her out of it. Once again she heard Harry mumble something and when she blinked and opened her eyes she was able to see and what a sight it was.

It was beautiful there were candles all around and the open sky with all it's billions of stars. In the middle of the roof was a cloth covered table with two chairs just waiting for them. She turned around to say how beautiful it all was to Harry, but he was not beside her. She felt a tap on her hand and she looked down. Harry was on one knee and in his hand was a blue velvet box. He open it up and said, " Hermione, two years ago you chose me as the man who would make you happy. So tonight with a billion stars above your head as witnesses I Harry Potter am asking you if you will become my wife and make me the happiest man in the world. She could not say anything, was this really happening was this all a dream? "Hermione?" questioned Harry. She was staring in his eyes and still no words would come out. It took Harry several calls for him to finally get through to her. The tears were running down her face and she was so happy "Yes, Harry I will marry you." said Hermione wiping away the happy tears. Harry let out the breath he had been holding and took the 3 carat diamond rose shaped ring out and put it on her hand. End of flash back.

"Time to put on your dress." Hermione looked away from her hand and looked up. No longer was she on the rooftop with Harry. She was back in the room with her family and friends. A seven month pregnant Ginny was staring at her and saying something. "It's time to put you in your dress." said Ginny looking very annoyed. I swear I don't know how Lavender has done this two times already and another on the way. said Ginny.

When Harry and her had got back from Italy Ginny came and told her that she met a guy. There was nothing new about that, but who would have thought he would be the one to tame the wild Ginny. They were married within that year and had been happy ever since.

Hermione moved out of the chair and looked at Ginny and said, "So you went to the healer a few days ago. Did they tell you what you were having?" asked Hermione. Ginny placed her hand on her swollen belly and smiled and said, " Henry Micheal White will be coming this summer." "So your having a boy congratulations." said Hermione giving her a hug.

The dress was a white A cut and it fit in all the right places. It was floor length and it was sleeveless. The shoes were a present from Ginny. They were clear colored and open toe heels. The garter belt was one that she had custom made. The colors were red and gold. They slipped the dress over her head and pulled it down fluffed it out and then button up the hundred of buttons in the back. For her hair she wore it half way up with a bun and little flowers here and there. They placed a small crown on her head and placed the veil in the back of the bun. They pulled the veil forward were it would go over her face. In her ears were a pair of Harry's mother's earrings that he gave to her yesterday for her something old. The silver necklace that was around her neck was something borrowed and her something blue was the little flowers that were in her hair.

"You look beautiful." cried Ginny. "Damn these hormones I swear I cry at the drop of a hat. Hermione hugged Ginny and told her."I love you and thank you for being my friend and wearing a dress and being my maid of honor." Ginny was crying again and said, " Your welcome."

Luna was in front of Ginny with a bouquet in front of her waiting on her cue. The music started and Luna walked out the double doors. Ginny turned around took a hold of Hermione hand and gave it a squeeze and walked out of the doors. Hermione drew in her breath and let it out slowly fixed the bouquet and then it was her turn.

Harry's view,

The doors opened and there stood Hermione my bookworm, all in white. The smile on my face never once fell. My heart was beating none stop. She made it to the front and stood right next to me. This is where she's going to be for the rest of our lives. The Minister began to talk, but all I could focus on was her. "Harry do you take Hermione Jane Granger as your wife to have and to hold till death do you part. In sickness and health." said the Minister. I feel a pinch on my hand and she staring at me. "I do." The Minister said the same thing to her and she did not miss a beat "I do." said Hermione. Please take the rings. I took the ring from Ron and placed it on her hand and gave it a small kiss. She put mine on me and then wiped a tear from her eye. The Minister said, "You may now kiss you bride." I lifted up the veil and there was my angel beautiful as ever. My lips found hers and I kissed her and she was mine now and forever. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Potter." said the Minister. I kissed her again and then lifted her like a princess and spun her around. "I love you Mrs. Potter." I whisper in her ear. I saw nothing but pure love in her honey colored eyes as she repeated what I just said to her.

The End

That is all that you for everything it has been fun. Mea346 is signing off. please review


End file.
